Accessories
by C.M. Cullen
Summary: Things get pushed into fast forward for the Cullens. Renesmee is taking the world by storm while Jacob tries to keep up. When someone new presents themselves for her heart does she act or does she stand by her wolf? Enjoy!
1. Surprise

Chapter 1 Surprise

Time had passed and even though I had thought once I had became a vampire that time wouldn't mean anything any more, but I had been wrong.

Each day with my daughter was a gift that I didn't want to share with anyone… anyone but Edward.

My love for Edward grew stronger to where I was sure that if I were still human it would have crushed me to a heap.

He still looked at me as if I were David's Michelangelo, but I knew better than to compare him to that. He was the most perfect statue their ever was. He was as still as one yes, but not even a master sculpture would be able to create a work of art like Edward.

As I was thinking this over in my mind I was also having a conversation with my dad.

I had become a master of multitasking in my head ever since I was changed.

We were at Charlie's like most weekends now that he had started to take them off, mainly to have more time to see Renesmee.

"Bells I really think that you should consider getting a will drawn up in case anything happens to Edward or you, I don't want Nessie to be put into the states hands" he said as he stroked her face.

It didn't seem strange to him anymore that her skin was burning hot. He had made a few comments before about her maybe having a fever but no one could have a fever there whole lives, so he let it go.

"Dad don't worry nothing is going to happen to me or Edward" of course nothing that he saw coming would hurt us. We could walk away from a car crash easy and guns were pretty much useless if someone were ever quick enough to try to shout one of us.

"Be reasonable your not going to live forever and things happen."

I had to fight back a laugh at that one because we were going to live forever, him and Renee were the only ones that were ever going to have to leave me.

"You should really think about her future and what is best for her. I don't know if you would ever consider me as her care taker if something was to happen, but I would do it. I know Carlisle would be able to financially provide for her better, but I'd be sure to give her a good life to"

It would be Carlisle and Esme that would take care of her if Edward and I were no longer around or one of my other family members, but I didn't want to hurt Charlie and tell him this.

"Thanks Dad I know you would give her the world if you could" I left it unanswered it was wrong to give him false hope.

"Well I love both of you" Charlie didn't like to talk about his feelings, but when it came to Renesmee everyone let their guard down.

"Love you to dad" I said as I buckled Renesmee into her car seat. We only used it when we were around Charlie, he almost had a stroke when he saw her riding on my lap. The rest of the visit he compared me to Brittney Spears.

As I pulled onto the road Renesmee asked me the questions she had thought of while at Charlie's but saved them till later. She still refused to talk in front of him. She wouldn't tell me why and one night it finally got to me bad enough I asked Edward once she had fallen asleep.

"I mean really Edward its ok if she talks. Charlie knows she is advanced way past what she would be" I said as I helped him strip the bed.

He couldn't help but laugh he loved when I got frustrated with anything and went on a tantrum because even as a vampire things still got to me.

"Bella she is just worried it might frighten him and she loves him to much to do anything to make him uncomfortable"

"Well she doesn't have to do full sentences, she could even mess a few words up every once in a while"

"You know she would never go for that. It would question her intelligence to do it, love"

"Well she is going to have to do something, he might start thinking she's a mute"

"If he does I will know and we'll figure it out from there. Everything is perfect why ponder on the negative." he said wrapping his arms around me.

"Your right I guess I'm just used to my world going into code red every other day and it seems off not to worry over something"

"Well there is one thing to worry about"

"Yes, the Volturi are still on my mind, they could decided to come back any day"

"No that's not what I meant and you shouldn't worry about them. Alice will give us a heads up if that is decided, I meant Jacob"

Jacob had started to decrease in age and no one was sure why. This had made Edward frantic with worry. He loved Jacob as if he were family. I was worried to until Jacob told me to stop because it seemed to be slowing down and would probably stop soon. But Edward was still worried and that made me think that maybe there was something Jacob wasn't telling me.

"Momma, why does grandpa not like my Jacobs daddy?"

"He does like him they have been best friends ever since I was your age'

"O I just thought that since Aunt Sue had choose him over my Jacobs daddy that maybe that had changed"

"Renesmee that's grown up things and between them so don't think on it anymore" I hated to be so short with her but even I didn't understand fully what was going on with Sue, Billy, and Charlie. And to be honest it kind of grossed me out to think of my dad being romantic with anyone. He had never dated if any after my mom and him had split up.

"Ok I wont I promise, plus if I do daddy will tell you"

Their was a bit of a sour edge in her voice that I remember I used to have when I didn't care for something or did when I didn't get my way. It was very much not like her to be anything then less than gleefully happy about everything.

"Yes he will" I said with a smile.

Later that night Jacob took Renesmee back to the cottage to sleep so Edward and I could stay behind and help plan everything for Renesmee's fourth birthday. Even though she looked like an eight year older and acted even older.

I didn't understand why Edward wanted to be so involved in the planning of the party being as sure as I was that Alice could handle everything on her own. The party was still at least a month away and if she needed help Esme would be more than glad to lend a hand. He had given me a lame excuse that it wasn't everyday that your baby girl turned four.

"So we will do white Lillis and yellow roses for the center piece with pink ribbon woven through the flowers… does everyone know what they are getting her …" Alice's eyes went out of focus for two seconds then came back. " Yes everyone is decided and Emmet you need to rethink yours a tad, I don't think that Bella or Edward would appreciate if you got her a full set of dog care products, even if Jacob thought it was funny."

"If she wants to roll around with dogs I'm making sure she doesn't come up with flees" he laughed at ease.

Emmett, to Rosalie's dismay had created a good friendship with Jacob and his pack. Emmett's new favorite pass time was practice fighting with one of the wolves and trying to take on more then one at a time.

"She smells wonderful and completely flee free" I chimed in.

In my perspective view I saw Edward give Alice a swift nod and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. I turned to him about to ask what I had missed when Alice danced up to me holding out her hands to take mine.

"We have a surprise for you!"

"Why its not even my birthday or my vampire birthday" those were still a few days away and my family was adamant about celebrating both.

Edward steeped forward to take one of my hands from Alice.

" Yes love but this is for something else that is coming up sooner"

They led me into the dining room that no one ever used and there sitting on the large table were two plane tickets, two passports, and two large luggage bags waiting. I looked quickly to see where the tickets were for and went completely frozen with shock.

"Well Bella what do you think?" Alice said with a huge grin, I was sure she knew I had already figured it out.

"We are going back to Isle Esme?"

"Yes for our wedding anniversary"

"But its already pasted last week" Him and Jacob had restored my old Chevy truck to working condition, as a memento of my human life. I had loved it and as Edward had never attended me to start driving it again it tortured him when I drove it when I didn't have Reneseme.

"I know but this is from the family to" the Cullen's never passed up a chance to give gifts even if it wasn't there occasion to celebrate.

"But wait there are only two plane tickets what about Renesmee?" I had never spent time a part from her longer than just one after noon I didn't think it would be possible for me to do it. I craved her to much she was like a moving and breathing part of my heart that I had to keep close to me.

"The rest of the family is going to keep her here till we return, we will only be gone for a week Bella and we can come right back if anything happens"

"Which it wont" chimed in Alice "it will be very uneventful here but Bella you are going to miss your flight if you don't hurry up"

"Wait what we are leaving tonight I didn't get to say good bye to Reneseme and she will be wondering where I am"

"She's in on it and she couldn't be happier for you to go and enjoy yourself" Reneseme still felt that she had ruined Edwards and mine honeymoon by being born but I kept telling her that she had just made it a thousand times better.


	2. Return to Isle Esme

Chapter 2 Return to Isle Esme

I laid in the sand with Edward next to me beaming rays of light off of each other as I let the sun warm my face. We weren't in any danger of anyone seeing us and had taken advantage of it to get our feel of the warm rays the sun gave off. I felt as if I was in a state as close to sleep as I would ever be able to get to still and relaxed when Edward stroked my check. His touch was like a shock that melted through me making me shiver even though I was on fire on the inside.

"Bella there is another reason why I wanted to bring you here with out the family" I froze what would he have to tell me that he couldn't tell the family. "Charlie called me a few days ago and wanted my advice… he wants to marry Sue Clearwater"

I was shocked I knew that they really liked each other but to get married at his age seemed kind of silly.

"Why did he call you?"

Edwards mouth twitched as he fought back a laugh .

"Well he remembered how well I courted you and.."

"Omgish my father asked you for dating tips!?!?!"

"Not really like that he just wanted to know if she would of preferred something against another."

We finally told Charlie that Edward could read minds when he started to notice Edward answering Renesmee without her saying anything. No one could help but give or answer anything she wanted or asked.

"So why did you have to bring me to an island to tell me this?"

"Well…" He seemed reluctant to answer me

"Edward what is it?" I started to go through my head to the worse possibilities.

"He wants to be changed into what ever we are"

"WHAT!! NO he cant he just cant"

" I know love but ever since he has been let in to all the secrets and supernatural creatures around him he is feeling like he's left out. He doesn't like that he cant protect her from any danger. And before you say anything this is exactly what you felt when you were human. What is it with you Swans and wanting to be internally dammed"

I knew he was trying to make me laugh but I just couldn't force myself to come out of my shock. My father Charlie Swan becoming a vampire I couldn't see it. He was always so sensible but it seemed that love always made people do the unthinkable.

"He doesn't even know what we are, he will change his mind once he knows" I told mostly to myself .

Charlie was way to rational to just do something blindly. Then something hit that I hadn't considered if we told Charlie what we were then…!!!

"No we cant tell him Edward he would have to become one of us to protect the secret, I wont allow it"

"I hope you see how much I had to deal with when you wanted me to change you"

"That's different" If one of us died the other would come soon after, the world was nothing to me with out Edward. "I'm positive that Sue is going to die one day and we cant change her" To Quileute's vampire venom was poison they would not change just die. " I wont help destroy my dad when she dies"

"I know and that's why I told him no"

"Then why did you bring me here"

"I knew that you would be embarrassed after your tantrum once I told you about Charlie…if you had done it in front of the others"

He thought I wasn't embarrassed doing in front of my beautiful and perfect husband and of course he wanted to spare me from embarrassing myself.

"And well of course for what I told you earlier our anniversary and now that I've told you the bad part I'd like to start the good"

I could wait for later to really stress out about Charlie.

"I have a surprise for you"

"Edward I don't want anything else I have you and that's more than anyone should be allowed"

"Yeah but we are vampires we get to bend rules"

He ran from the sand covered beach back into the house and out of sight. It really still stunned me how fluid his movements were and how boyishly happy he was now a days. I ran after him feeling as if I could do cartwheels all the way. I followed his scent and found him in a room that I had never been in before after a moment I remembered a clouded human memory of this room but it had look completely different.

"Esme thought we might enjoy a room of our own on the island and they are going to build one for Renesmee to"

The room was a little bit smaller than the master bedroom with a large cherry brown sleigh bed. On top of the bed was a deep purple confronter. I laughed.

"Edward is that the one from my old room at Charlie's? How did it get so big?"

I breathed in the scent of the confronter but I didn't smell any of my scent on it, there was however a trace of Alice on it. I had wondered why she had been taking such long hunting trips insisting that she was simply bored with the small arrange of animals that were near home.

"A remake of it, we wanted to bring some of your old life into the new as much as we could"

"I have you and the rest of my family that is all I need to be happy" He always thought he had taken away everything from me for being in my life.

I wondered around the room giggling when I found my old bag of toiletries sitting in the drawer of the bed side table.

"Yes completely human." I laughed. "Well it is a shame" I teased .

"What is?" his face was completely shocked.

"I was kind of hoping to see the white and blue rooms once more" I gave him a quick wink so he knew what I meant and before I could say or do any more he swept me up into his arms and ran to the white room.

Once inside the room I couldn't help but giggle for joy when I heard a low growl growing louder and louder from with in Edwards chest.

Sitting me on the bed he lay on top of me holding up his weight. He kissed my lips softly catching my bottom lip in his teeth pulling it ever so slightly. I moaned in response as my head swooned. Even though I no longer had to breath he still made my heart and head in these moments act as if I were still human. In that moment I realized what I wanted to do. Edward had always done so much for me. As my husband he loved me with everything he had and as my lover he always thought of me first. Tonight I wanted this to be for him.

I pressed my lips firmer to his and began rolling him to his side, then to his back so I ended up on top. I straddled his waist while pressing my lips to his collar bone. I trailed the sides of his neck with my fingers moving past his shoulders to the buttons of his shirt. I kissed his lips in rhythm as I unfastened each button on his shirt. He began to rub my thighs setting them a blaze as he moved from my knee to my hips and back again. Once I had his shirt opened I grabbed both of his hands and held them above his head. He lifted one of his perfectly sculptured eye brows.

"Am I a hostage, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Something like that." I tried hard not to lose my focus or I'd be taken under and not be in control.

I took my time with each piece of his clothing. Getting the pleasure of hearing him breathing unevenly. I tried as long as I could to resist and take things slow.

He started to beg me and that flattened myself control. He took advantage of my sudden loss to roll on top of me and press himself between my legs.

"Please Bella, I'm not sure I can take it any longer." he said as he ran his length against me.

I enjoyed his hungry eyes and did something I had never done before. I slipped out from under him and ran. I didn't know what I was doing but I laughed with joy as I heard him following me.

"Aw come on Edward you got to be a better hunter if you want to get your prey."

Once in the living room he jumped over the couch and had me in his arms.

"What was that all about?"

"Mixing it up a little" he held on firmer to me.

"Ok I'm not going to lie that was hot." he smiled at me.

"Really well then get a load of this." I said as I pushed him down on the couch and started to have my way with him.

When we were finally done, well as done as we could ever be Edward slid out of me just to go back in.

"I guess I really am your hostage I don't want to move from you."

"Then don't"

"Fine with me" he rubbed my sides with his finger tips while pushing inside of me.

I felt pressure growing inside of me as Edward quickened. I started to scream as he went deeper to cum.

Time went by and I lost count we had been like this for days now I was sure.

He had seen me at my worst and my most vulnerable, but he loved me anyways.

As we lay there raged breath and still intertwined. I traced his face with my finger tips. I could never get enough of the smoothness of his skin even though mine was now the same.

I took courage in the fact that we were now the same and I asked him something I had never had the courage to. I didn't know if it was because I was afraid of the answer or afraid of his reaction in general.

"Can I ask you something and would you please answer honestly" I rolled on top of him so I had him pinned between me and the bed.

"Of course, love, what is it?" his eyes flamed with interest and a small amount of concern.

"Did you find it more pleasurable to make love to me when I was human?"

"what made you think of that?"

"well I was just remembering the last time we were in this white bed and well I was human then"

"yes I thought of that"

"O… " I tried to hid the sadness that I felt. He had loved when I was human and I knew now he was happy to have me, but I still felt that I was fighting against an other girl from another time. Edward had never dated before me so I never had to deal with being compared to an x girlfriend. But I still had to compete with his warm flushed check human Bella that I had been before.

"Bella, please lift your shield" I had become much better with my shield since the fight with the Voltaire, there was really nothing I couldn't do with it that I wanted.

"Why?"

"So I can here the insanity that going on in there"

"please just answer the question, I promise I wont be offended"

"fine then I prefer Bella"

"Which Bella"

"Do you know another?"

"You know what I mean human Bella or vampire Bella?"

'ok then my wife Mrs. Bella Cullen"

"Edward, come on just answer the question'

" I will when you explain it"

"well I know we have talked about this before, about me being still warm to you because we are the same temperature now but do you ever wish you could go back even for a minute and make love to the human me"

"of course I don't, why would I want to leave the present when its so perfect"

"O, I was just wondering" I wanted to sign in relief but I knew that he would be able to hear any noise I had plus it wouldn't make me feel any different if I did. It wouldn't settle me like it did before.

"ok now that you've got to ask me an insane question, can I ask you one"

"Um yeah I guess"

"what would you say if I said I wanted to move her for a while"

"What???.. Why?.. What about the family??…What about Charlie??….I don't think that Jacob would want to leave his whole pack like that."

"no Jacob wouldn't be coming, nor the rest of the family. Just Renesmee, you, and me." I didn't know if it was just me but he seemed be trying to get something across to me.

"Is their something I don't know?"

"No I just think that it would be healthy if we spent some time just our little family for a while"

"It would kill the REST of our family to be away from Renesmee and from you as well'

"They will be fine and its not like it would be forever just a few years the time will go by fast Bella you wont even notice"

"I'd miss Alice like crazy"

"She would come visit don't worry"

"So was that one of the reasons you wanted to come here"

"you caught me I wanted you to remember why you loved this place so much" he smiled at me but I still couldn't shake a voice inside my head telling me that there had to be more to this.


	3. A Unhappy Welcome Home

Chapter 3 A Unhappy Welcome Home

We hadn't stayed at Esme Island long now that I knew that we would soon be living there for some odd amount of time. I was completely beside myself on the way home to the point that Edward had to keep warning me that we were around humans and I was more or less freaking them out. I wanted to see Renesmee so much to hold her in my arms and to let her show me every minute of every day that I had missed while I was gone. We had never been able to get any bars on our cells so I could call her and see how she was. It was one of the main reason we cut the trip short. Edward didn't even fuss when I jumped into the car to drive on the way home knowing that I would be on pins and needles if I didn't have something proactive to do. Once we were on the curving road leading to the house I half wanted to jump out the car and run the rest of the way. The only thing that kept me in the car was Edward rubbing my knee in comfort, I knew he was already listening in on her thoughts. It was so unfair. When we pulled up I didn't bother to properly pull the car into the garage instead I just park it out front. Carlisle was at the front steps ready to meet us wit a strange smile on his face. I looked to Edward for an explanation and found that he was looking straight ahead.

'when did it start?" Edward rushed and asked Carlisle

"About a week ago, we have been trying to get a hold of you and were going to send Emmet to come find you if you hadn't come home by this afternoon?"

I couldn't make sense of what they were saying. Was someone hurt was Renesmee hurt?

"where is she" Edward asked in strained voice. O no, not my Renesmee I should have never left her side.

"Up stairs in Alice's room she wanted to um dress up"

What why would she want to dress up if she was sick. I finally forced myself to say something "Carlisle what's going on?'

"You'll see Bella' Carlisle backed out of our way to the door.

I ran up the steps into the house and up the stair case while pulling Edward along. I wouldn't feel better till I saw her with my own eyes and held her in my own hands. When we rounded the corner I had to stop in my tracks in front of me stood human Bella but not her, more beatify than her with shimmering bronze locks of curls. I heard Edward and I gasps at the same time. No we weren't gone that long a week and a few days at the most, so how could Renesmee look like she was a preteen. I couldn't move as I watched the small teenager run around the room laughing while trying on different hats and jackets.

Edward finally asked the question running through my head. "Renesmee is that you?"

"Daddy!!!! Momma!!! Your back! I've missed you so much" she cooed in a voice that sounded nothing as it had when we had left. She ran into our arms, I hugged her numbly. What had happen to my baby girl?

"What happened dear?'

'O I'm not sure Carlisle has some theories but I try not to get mixed into all that mumbo jumbo he says"

Just then Carlisle walked into the room 'Thanks Nessie" he said with a smile. How could he smile with my daughter leaping years of her life away. "Edward, Bella, can I talk to you a minute"

"Don't be to long mom I want your help in picking some of these clothes Alice said I can have what ever I want out of here because all my old stuff doesn't fit anymore"

"Um sure" was all I could manage to get out.

We followed Carlisle to his study, with Edward towing me the whole way I felt like the floor had crumbled from under me.

Once seated I couldn't hold back anymore. "what's going on?"

"well she started to act funny, saying things that didn't sound like her" I knew this I had noticed this before I had left but I never thought it would turn into this "And then we started to notice her ageing rapidly… one day she was wearing high watered pants, the next she was asking Alice and Rosalie to go bra shopping with her because you weren't here" It seemed that he was just glad that she hadn't asked him to go.

"yes I should have been here" I was never going to leave her side again. As far as I knew if I ever left again I'd come home to a middle aged woman as a daughter.

"What's making her age?" Edward asked still holding my hand tighter and tighter"

"I'm not sure but it seems to only happen when she is around Jacob"

"WHAT????" Edward and I shouted at the same time.

"So let me get this straight the mutt cant keep his own self from going back to puberty and now he is taking my daughters life into fast forward so she can go through it with him" I couldn't help but be surprised Edward had always been so close to Jacob the last few years. Edward jumped up and started pacing back and forth across the room huffing to himself about putting up an electric fence around the house.

"Is the ageing stopping at all?" I asked in hope.

"O yes its stopped almost altogether and even with Jacob coming by, she is quit a trooper about the whole thing she really is enjoying growing up but at least Jacob stopped decreasing in age"

"That's great for him" Edward said completely emotionless.

"Edward can I see you outside" I asked him stopping his pacing altogether. He looked up like I had just asked if he remembered to put on socks in the middle of a funeral.

"Bella I really think we should be getting back to Renesmee"

"No I think we need to talk" I stood and walked out the room I waited at the stairs until I heard him following me.

I heard Carlisle whisper to Edward " you really should have already told her" that's all I needed to confirm what I felt I already knew.

I walked out the front door and down the drive to where I knew that if I was quiet enough no one in the house would be able to hear me.

I planted myself and crossed my arms "Edward what do you know that I don't"

They were fighting and it was my fault. My parents never fought, they were always filled with love that it radiated to everyone else especially me. I couldn't under stand what the big deal was, so what I had grown up faster than normal hadn't I always done that. I didn't feel any different I was still me I liked the same things, I was just a little taller and prettier now. I stared at myself in the mirror and looked at my clothes they were baggy and very plain I had just thrown anything on that seemed like it might fit. I wanted to dress my new body is something better, something maybe royal blue, I loved how it looked on my mom. I started to search in Alice's closet when I realized most of the things had tags still on them. I wanted to wear something that Alice had worn, something that had caught her eye. I started to search randomly going through drawers and dress bags, when something smooth touched my hand. I had reached my hand in one of the middle drawers to just see what she had in them when I felt something that felt softer than silk. I pulled it out excited and became even more excited when I saw what it was. It was a corset top all black with red lace on the trim. It was the most revealing top I had ever seen, I blushed even thinking about trying something on that showed this much of me. No I would never have the courage to do it, and I couldn't think of a time that Alice had ever worn this. Why did she have this if she didn't ever wear it. Something still confused me like why was the woman CoCo Chanel on the front of one of Alice's fashion magazine named after a hot chocolate drink? I skimmed the magazine but found it rather non educational. So I looked out the window to see if my parents were still talking, they were no were to be seen. I listened hard but I could only hear my dad coming back up the stairs, where had my mom gone?


	4. The Third Wifes Age

Chapter 4 The Third Wife's Age

My whole world seemed to be changing before my eyes, my sweet simple father wanted to be changed into a monster and I had missed a huge chunk of my daughters life. Renesmee tried to stay up late with me just talking while she showed me what I had missed. I had thought about this moment on the way home from Esme Island, but then I had pictured a small toddler who could fit into my arms easily. She still fit into my arms and I held her ever more tighter now that I understood what was happening to her. I was in a healthier place now then where I had been only a few hours before when I was running to meet Jacob to get some answers or rip his head off. Edward had refused to give me any answers saying that no matter how angry he was with Jacob it was his place to tell me. We meet in the clearing and I hoped to myself that no one else would be killed here ever again, especially today. I had told Edward to stay home because I wanted to talk to Jacob friend to friend in privacy but the real reason was I didn't want anyone to hold me back if I did attack. I heard the soft thuds of one set of paws coming closer but it shouldn't of surprised me that he had come alone even though he knew I was angry with him he trusted me not to hurt him.

"Hey Bells "

"Jacob"

"ok now that the formalities are out the way, isn't there something you want to know"

"only about a million things, Jake please just tell me what's going on"

"I don't know where to start really I know your worried about Nessie but you shouldn't be" how the mess could he tell me not to worry about my daughter!

"why!? how do you know that everything will be ok she might age again"

"she wont I promise"

"how do you know" ok I was getting annoyed if he did answer me soon I was going to throw him across the clearing.

"Do you remember the stories about the Quileute spirit warriors?" I didn't have time for stories!

"Yes" vaguely I had been human at the time Billy had told it at the camp fire.

"Do you remember the one about the third wife's sacrifice?"

"Yes" it had been my favorite of them all because a normal human had saved the whole tribe in her sacrifice.

"And here I thought you only remembered stories about bloodsuckers" it still made me smile that Jacob didn't see me as a vampire just Bella his best friend.

"what does that story have to do with what's going on now?" nothing connected that I could see.

"well there is another story that is a part of that one that isn't told to everyone but only to the alphas it's the story of the third wife's age.

" I don't know that one"

"well its about time you did" Jacob took a deep breath and continued "the Quileute's and the Makah's were critical of each other because the Makah's feared and did not trust the men who turned into wolves. Taha Aki the Quileute chief visited the Makah tribe to try and ease tensions, but while meeting with the Makah's chief he saw the chiefs 10 year old daughter. She was beautiful and held Taha Aki with out ever physically touching him. His life in its entirety was suddenly fixed around her, but he only loved her as if she were his little sister. He had no plans to try to persuade her to fall in love with him, only wanting what was best for her. He couldn't stay away and he thought about handing off his duties as chief to his oldest son so he could spend more time with the young girl. His 2nd wife had just passed away and his sons were now of age to be on their own. But the night before he was going to tell his tribe of his plan a messenger from the Makah tribe came to summon Taha Aki for his chief. He ran with inhuman speed afraid that something terrible had happen to the chiefs daughter. When he entered the chiefs home he was confronted by a gorgeous slim bodied woman. As soon as he looked into a her glowing brown eyes he knew that it was the chiefs daughter but he had just seen her three days before and did not under stand how she had grown so much. The Makah chief believed that his daughter had some how been possessed by the same things the Quileute's had been poisoned with. Taha Aki knew that it could not be because she had no Quileute in her blood. The chief banned them both saying that his daughter had been taken away from him and was no longer his heir. Most of the Quileute's had never visited the other tribes so when Taha Aki returned home with him new bride no one recognized her. They could now live in peace together so Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf to die when she did." Jacob closed his eyes and bowed his head as if awaiting for my scolding.

"why?"

He opened his eyes slowly "why what?"

"why is she ageing"

"We believe that the ages are speed up to match each others in order to create a stronger alpha wolf faster. "

"Then why hasn't Claire's life been hit into fast forward like Renesmee?" I shouldn't feel so aggravated with Claire for having her whole life with out any interruptions even though she had been imprinted on by Quil.

"Its only alphas" he said it like it was a no brainier.

"Why just now you have been around her for.." he cut me off "Because not until just recently I decided that I could not be away from her and I know you all will have to move on soon and I'm going to." he finally raised his head to look at me with a plea in his eyes " But Bells you know I never meant for this to happen I would never take years from her"

So that's all it took, an alpha putting his love for the one he imprinted on before his tribe, to make what ever power that flowed in the wolves change everything else to keep the alpha with his pack. As much as I wanted to blame and hate him I couldn't. He loved her.

"How does it feel"

"horrible I'm soo sorry Bella I don't blame you if you really hate me right now."

"No I don't hate you Jake but I mean t how does it feel to have to relive almost four years of your life" I smiled at him, he didn't deserve to suffer for something that he could help.

With a faint smile he said, "for Nessie, I'd do it all over again"

We had walked back to the house talking about nothing in particular, it felt like he was as urgent as I was to get back to Renesmee.

She showed me a few more memories from the time I had been gone. Rose measuring her for the right bra cup, Esme's worried face when Renesmee had ran up to hug her and almost knocked her over with the extra weight she had from sprouting up.

I didn't laugh at the memory like she did, I understood but that didn't mean I liked it.

"Momma what's wrong?"

"Nothing at all" I tried to replace what ever expression I had to a positive one.

She showed me a memory of myself explaining that lies were a bad thing. I had been trying to explain why we had to keep vampires a secret and the difference between that and telling lies. Well at least I knew she had been listening to me.

"Really darling I'm fine" I smiled at her with warm eyes I meant it, I was fine she was the one that had so much a head of her.

I wanted to distract her and I thought of the one thing that could. "I wonder where Jacob is."

I could hear his heart beat upstairs in Carlisle's study whispering with Edward. Something in Jacobs thoughts had made Edward grab him by the back of his shirt and drag him upstairs to the study. If I hadn't been so stunned it might have been comical to see Jacob being picked up like he was a dog.

I could faintly hear what they were saying and I knew if it was this hard for me Renesmee wouldn't be able to hear them at all.

"I didn't mean anything by it Edward I promised" Jacob whispered pleadingly.

"Mean it or not Jacob it still crossed you mind"

"we can't control all of our thoughts"

" that may be but if they are about my daughter you will control them" Edward roared an octave higher than what he had been. It made his reply all the more menacing.

What had Jacob thought that had Edward so angry? I didn't like the fact that it seemed I was being left out of the loop more and more now a days.

Renesmee's pictures started to fade in my mind and I knew she was almost a sleep.

"Get out of my house!!!!!" I heard Edward yell clear as day as if he were yelling it straight in my ear. What had I missed and hadn't heard anything that should set Edward off this way.

Renesmee's head jerked up like everyone else's and in an instant Jacob was being dragged by Edward down the stairs to the door. Jacob wasn't even putting up a fight, as if he wanted Edward to throw him out. This was to much for me I wasn't going to stand for my husband treating my best friend this way.

When I reached the door I stood firmly in front of them both.

"What in the hell is going on?"

"I'm putting the dog out" Edward replied with out hesitancies.

"its ok Bells stand aside, I was leaving anyways" Jacob said with a new sadness he hadn't had a few minutes ago.

"why" Renesmee glided over to my side. "you just got here"

"I've got to get back to La Push for something" Jacobs voice softened but he kept his eyes down.

"O… ok well I'll walk you half way then'

"No" Edward said as she finished.

"Why not"

"Because I said so" Edward snarled.

I looked at Edward with a questioning look while lifting my shield. "_what happened up there, Edward?"_

She shook his head hard. "not now"

"Yes now" I said out loud. I was done with everyone having to explain things to me later on.

"Bella later, now's not the time. I need to escort Jacob out."`

"Fine if Jacob needs to be escorted I'm sure Renesmee would be glad to" I had never gone against Edward when it came to our daughter.

"Yea I would" she said slowly. Looking as if not sure if this action would have bad consequences.

They walked out with out another word from anyone. Edward and I stared straight at each other, not anger but not happily. I didn't like it.

"Edward what's going on" I asked as the rest of our family started to disappear out of the room. I knew they would all be listening even if they couldn't be seen doing it.

"Jacob is no longer welcomed at this house that's what's going on"

"Wait, when did you become the one that could say who was allowed to walk through the front door?"

"I've always been the one to protect my family from danger" how could he think Jacob was a danger? He protected us just as much as the rest of our family maybe even more.

"You think Jacob is a danger?"

"in a way"

"what way is that?"

"just trust me"

"is the pack going to come after us?" I knew they weren't but I wanted him to see how crazy he sounded.

"No"

"did Jacob snap and decided he hates us all?"

"No… worse"

"What?"

"He said… well thought Renesmee was beautiful and was glad that she was his." He said through his teeth.

"really that's all he said?"

"that's all! Bella he is interested in her now."

"hadn't we always known one day he would be" why was he over reacting so badly.

"she's to young, its to early for this!"

"Edward they are technically the same age right now'

"which is his fault' His eyes flamed. I raised my hand and lightly touched his check.

"Edward I love you, but honestly you are acting worse then Charlie did when he over reacted about you."

"At least Charlie didn't have to hear my thoughts"

"is that all that's bothering you because that can be easily fixed"

"No its not the only thing but its one of the worst"

"well then I'll just shield Jake every time he is near you"

"that won't fix it, he still will be thinking it"

"Edward there young and in love like we were, what's wrong with that?" granted we were still in love but now that we had a child together were we considered young still?

His face went blank "Bella do you really want them to behave like we did?"

"hey I think we did great"

"we never took our hands off each other" he touched my bottom lip for example.

"ugh … ok I kind of see your point"

"Jacob is a lot more aggressive than I was" it was true I had experienced it a long time ago in another life.

"Renesmee is very level headed though"

"She better be" he said sternly in the direction she had left. He took a deep breath and I could see the worse of his fit was over.

"Mr. Cullen can you please not scorn our daughter like that". I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Yes dear" he said kissing my nose lightly.

"holy crow" I breathed

"what"

"were an old couple"

"Silly Bella we are vampires, we don't get old'

* * *

Jacob and I walked silently out of the house looking straight ahead. We were close to the high way when he finally broke the silence.

"aren't you going to ask what happened?"

"I'm not sure if I want to know"

"what do you mean?"

"well it really upset my dad and you so it can't be good right"

"no its not good… I'm not good"

"of course your good why would you think that?"

"forget"

"not likely" I smiled at him and he stopped walking.

"you don't have to walk me anymore"

"I want to… we haven't had Nessie and Jacob time lately" I smiled wider and winked at him

"Nes… Renesmee I've got to get going."

"well will I see you tomorrow?"

"No" he said quickly.

"Is it because of my dad or you don't want to'

"I always want to see you but your dads right to want me away from you."

"why is that?"

"thought you didn't want to know"

"well I guess kill me and call me a curious cat then because I want to know."

He looked in my eyes, "things are changing and they shouldn't be"

"I have no idea what your talking about. The only things that changed is our ages."

"Exactly" he said as he ran off into the forest.

"Jacob Black what the heck does that mean?" I yelled after him.


	5. Gentleman

Chapter 5 Gentleman

The house was quiet as everyone entertained themselves with random task. Emmett and Jasper were on the computer planning a hunting trip for Black bears, at the foothills of the North Cascade mountains. It was just a two hour drive north of Seattle, so they wouldn't be gone long.

Alice, Rose, Esme, and Renesmee were talking about redecorating Renesmee's room. Carlisle was at work at the hospital. While Edward and I searched the net secretly finding a car for Renesmee now that she was technically old enough to start learning how to drive. When I had suggested she start learning before we got the car, Edward reminded me that she still had half of the human me in her. In other words she was bound to hit something and he loved his cars a lot. Of course when I offered up my old Chevy truck to be the test dummy, Alice was the one that refused.

"Bella you might have been fine with driving that truck but most girls would rather just walk."

Edward and I looked at her with huge eyes. Renesmee was standing right by her and she wasn't dumb she could catch on to what we were talking about.

"I mean really guys if your thinking about selling cars the truck should go first." Alice said trying to cover herself.

"O look at this color girls." Esme said holding up paint colors to help us out.

I looked back at Alice to give her a semi- dirty look but she wasn't looking at me. I had seen that blank slightly horrified look before, it was the look that came right before my world went upside done.

"Their coming" Alice and Edward said together in detached voices.

"Who?" Esme asked even though we all knew who, the Volturi.

"Alec and…" Edward started to say.

"The stupid witch her self" Alice said cutting him off.

"Jane's coming" Edward explained.

"Anyone else?" even though the twins were the worse ones at least it wasn't the whole guard again.

"Yes, Felix is coming because he… well can get pass Bella's shield" Alice fumed.

"How long from now?" I pressed

"I'm not sure they keep changing their minds to try and throw me off. "

"Are any of the brothers coming?"

"No they are all staying behind, but it was Aro who gave the official order for Jane and Alec to come. He wants them to check on "the Cullen situation". slight snarls came from all around the room.

"I need to warn Jacob" Renesmee jumped up and started for the door.

"Nessie no he is the least of our worries" Edward said grabbing her arm.

"we really should warn the packs" Carlisle disagreed. "they need to know what's coming"

"Yes they need to know and Jacob hasn't come around lately and I'm the only one allowed on Quileute land." She spouted off franticly.

"Its not your responsibility to keep up with Jacobs pack"

"Maybe not but Jacob is my guy"

Every one sat completely still. She had always called him 'my Jacob' so it shouldn't have stunned everyone.

"Someone should go with her" Alice recommended. As Jasper worked to ease everyone's tension.

"no one else is allowed there" Renesmee threw her hands up in aspiration tears coming to her eyes.

"Can I please say something" Emmett asked in a bored voice.

"We don't need a joke right now uncle Em," Renesmee snapped.

"Its not a joke, I just wanted to tell everyone about this great invention called a freaking phone" Emmett said in a perfect rendition of Renesmee's freak out.

RPOV

We called and called…and called, but no one ever picked up at Jacobs. It had been a whole day since Aunt Al had her vision. I felt like the air had been knocked out of me. Danger was coming and Jacob and the Quileute's didn't know.

"Nessie it's going to be ok, calm down." Uncle Jasper said in a soothing voice.

I knew I was stressing him out when I stressed, but it didn't matter.

"That's it." I said standing up walking towards the door. "I'm going to La Push."

My way was blocked by Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. I was about to protest when I looked over to see Alice and Daddy's eyes were unfocused. I ran to his side.

"what do you see?" I yelled into his ear.

He held up a finger. When he finally focused back on me he smiled.

"Go to La Push and tell them that the Volturi is coming, but it won't be for a another month."

"Why a month?" I asked.

No matter what was going on my curiosity was always on.

"Well it seems that none of the guard want to go."

"What do you mean none of them want to come?" Grandpa asked.

"No one wants to face the infamous Cullens." daddy smirked.

"Hell no they don't." Uncle Em boomed slapping my dad on the back.

"I really don't see anything funny about this. They are still coming." I yelled over Uncle Ems celebration.

"She's right." My mother said. She had moved closer to my father once the Volturi had been brought up. I knew she wasn't scared. No, the move was more out of love to protect what you cared about. I might be young, but I knew more than anyone that my parents were meant for each other.

"Weren't you just about ready to rip our heads off to get out the door to see Jacob and now all you want to do is talk to us." Uncle Em laughed at me.

"O right bye guys." I began to run to La Push. I might not be a full vampire but I could run with the best of them.

"Jacob, Jacob….Jacccoooobbbb." I yelled threw his house. Where was he I mean really it's not like he ever really went anywhere other than his kitchen and my kitchen.

Not even his dad was here which was even stranger. I gave up and sat on the couch watching TV to wait for him to get back. Some time between Phinease and Ferb episodes I fell asleep. I woke up groggy I hadn't realized all the stress had taken so much out of me. I got up stretching my legs and decided to go for a walk around La Push hoping that someone would see me and get it back to Jacob. I stopped by the small convenient store to grab a bottle water. Even though I preferred to drink vampire style Aunt Al insisted that I hydrate my skin with water at least once a day. As I reached in the stores cooler to get one a pale hand beat me to it.

"O I'm sorry." I said reaching away from the bottle.

"My apologies." a smooth voice said I looked up to see a boy with black designer sunglasses on smiling back at me.

"It's ok." I reached for another bottle.

"No, please take this one I insist." he handed me back the bottle, but did not reach back in the cooler for another one.

"Ugh ok then… thanks." I started to walk away.

"Its not everyday I get to be a gentleman to a pretty girl."

"Well then I guess it's your lucky day." I joked back, but honestly it wasn't everyday that I even got to talk to another person that wasn't in my family or in Jacobs pack. I gladly turned back to him with a smile. "So I haven't ever seen you here before. Are you new?"

"Kind of I've only been near here once and it wasn't really for long."

"To tell you the truth I've never even been any where but here."

"That's a shame. The world is a beautiful place you should see it one day."

"Yeah prolly but I don't really see that happening any time soon."

"Why is that?"

"Well… my family is a little strict…" Why was I telling him all of this. He seemed interested though. I looked closer at him. He had a hat on but I could still see a few strands of dark brown hair. He wore again black designer clothes like his sunglasses.

"That's to bad, everyone has the right to have some adventures."

"Adventures, yeah that would be fun but now's not really the time for it."

"To bad, you seem like the type to take life full on." he let out a small laugh.

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing bad I promise, but you just don't seem like you ever like to be told no."

"No, I don't." I laughed.

"Wow."

"What?"

"What a wonderful laugh. Enchanting really."

"That was kind of corny you know that right?" I teased.

"Yeah it was, but like I said its not everyday that I get to be a gentleman with a pretty girl."

Just then I saw a patch of reddish brown fur fly by the window. I knew that fur anyway and I began to rush out the door. "I've got to go I'm sorry." I called back to the boy

"Don't I get to have the pleasure of knowing your name?" he called after me.

"They call me Nessie." I called back hurrying out the door.

Once outside I hurried to the side of the building looking for any sign of him. I was suddenly hit from the side and flung into the air just to land on the back of a large wolf. Looking down I saw that it was wolf Jacob.

"What are you doing? Where have you been?" It was silly asking him questions right now because he wouldn't be able to answer me in wolf form.

He ran all the way to Emily's I jumped off his back while he ran to the forest coming back in human form.

"Where have you been? What were you thinking? I've been looking all over for you." He yelled at me.

"What are you talking about? Where have you been?"

"Looking for you when I got home from tracking you were on the couch asleep. When I got out of the shower you were gone!"

"I went looking for you. Wait tracking? What were you tracking for?"

"The vampire."

"But they aren't coming for another month. Why are you tracking now?"

"No it's here now. Wait they?"

"Who is here now. What are you talking about?'

"Early this morning Seth was on patrol and caught the scent of a vampire. What are you talking about?"

"Aunt Alice had a vision that the Volturi are coming to check up on the family but they won't be her for another month."

"Great the Italian mafia is back."

"Yeah, but its not all of them just a few I don't remember."

"I thought you had great memory."

"I do but I was kind of preoccupied with my family's lives being on the line. This is all besides the point there is a vampire near here?"

"Yeah I've been tracking it all day I was going to come get you but when I found you at my house I decided to take a quick shower before I woke you up."

"So what now?"

"Now you stay here till we find that vampire."

"I should probably call my family they will most likely be worried sick about me.'

Just then Emily's house phone went off. You know you are in a small village when they still have house lines, most everyone just had cell phones now.

"Nessie it's Alice." Emily said handing me the phone.

"Hey Aunt Alice I was just about to call you on my cell."

"Nessie!" she sounded frantic. "I've been trying to reach you on your cell, but it kept going straight to your voice mail. Where is your phone?"

"In my pocket." as I said it I searched my pockets but it wasn't there. "Oh no I lost it I'm sorry I could have shown I had put it in there."

"Well never mind we got a hold of you now just please get home."

"Be right there." as I hung up the phone I looked to Jacob. "I've got to go back home."

"Ill escort you."

"K" we started to walk towards the direction of the house with Jacob on constant guard.


	6. Confused and Flustered

Chapter 6 Confused and flustered

Their wasn't much the family could do to prepare for the up coming visit. We still could not tell who the visitor had been. My family wasn't allowed on the reservation and when I had gone to smell the scent for myself I had been raining, washing away all traces of it. The only good news we had gotten was that Jane was planning on making it a short visit. They had also finally decided that there would be only four coming Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix.

On a separate surprising note Charlie had asked Sue to marry him and she had said yes. Alice was now in full on planning mood even with out Sue sometimes. She was also keeping tabs on everyone's future. Jasper was more or less feeling lonely at times. He didn't mean to but sometimes when you were in the room with him he would use his powers on accident to project his feeling of loss of not having Alice around as much on you.

Dad started to distract him with the idea of coming up with a plan if things went bad . This seemed to help but their still seemed to be a hovering sadness over the house. They planed to go on a massive hunting trip before hand so if worse came to worse they would be ready.

"Do I have to go?" I had asked my dad.

"No honey you don't have to."

"It would be better if she did just in case you needs to defend herself." Uncle Jasper interrupted.

"She will not being fighting my dad said in a voice that finalized it.

So I was now going to Jacobs to spend the day while my family hunted until they couldn't even walk anymore. With the arrival being only weeks away I wanted to spend as much time with Jacob as I could before I wouldn't be allowed to see them till they left.

I ran as fast as I could I missed Jacob so much. As I neared la push I could hear heavy paws running my way. I decided quickly to run up a tree to surprise Jacob. As I reached the peak I saw him pass the bottom of the tree. He stopped at once realizing that my scent didn't go any further. Before he had a chance to look up I jumped on to his back. Laughing as he lurched from underneath me. He phased in an instant.

"Are you crazy! Renesmee sadistic mafia vampires are going to visit and you decided to play attack me! I could have hurt you!."

I stood there motionless at a complete lost for words as he continued his rant.

"I mean really you should have better sense than that. I thought that they had kidnapped you when your scent ended. You almost had me on a plane to Italy to avenge you or something."

That took me out of my stunned state. What was his problem I knew how to handle myself I didn't need him to be like this.

"Jake I'm fine and they aren't even here yet."

"Relax! How am I suppose to relax when I can't even protect you because I have to hide from them. You have no idea how hard this is for me."

"You don't think this isn't hard for me Jake. I miss you like crazy man"

"Me to I mean I feel like I'm not even myself lately any more. All I can think about is that your going to be in danger while they are here."

"yeah I can see that." I said feeling the blush return to my cheeks as my anger faded.

"what do you mean?"

"well… normally you umm… cover up after you phase…."

He looked at me confused and then looked down at his fully naked body.

"Oh crap…" he yelled as he ran off deeper into the forest.

I giggled a little. I had never seen anyone fully naked especially not Jacob.

As he ran back, now with a pair of cut off jeans on, his eyes never meet mine.

"I umm. .. Well I'm sorry about that. You just caught me off guard I guess."

"Yeah its um ok I guess like what ever." I started to walk towards his house.

"Well can you stay long?"

"I think so my family won't be back for a while"

"well then how about a little cliff diving then."

"your on"

We ran to the ocean laughing as Jacob did bad Godfather jokes. Once to the ocean we jumped in. I screamed with excitement as the wind whished past me as I dove into the water. It would be considered cold to humans but since Jacob and me ran high temperatures the weather didn't matter to us. We splayed and swam until the sun started to run across the sky.

"hey I think I should go to your house and call my folks they will freak if I don't check in"

"yeah lets go I could eat a cow."

"aww that's messed up"

"what?"

"you shouldn't talk about Paul like that."

"Ha nice one"

As I got out of the water I saw that Jacobs eyes were on me. I looked myself over making sure there wasn't a small octopus or star fish stuck to my butt.

"what?" I asked unsure of what he was seeing.

"nothing lets get you back to the house I think I have some spare clothes you can put on. I don't want you to get a cold or something."

"your weird I don't' get sick Jake."

Once we arrived at his house he went to his room to retrieve some clothes for both of us to switch into as I dialed my dads cell.

"hey honey having fun?" it was my mom.

"yeah I was just checking in. Is it ok if I stay longer?"

"That's fine we haven't even reached the place we wanted yet."

"Alright thanks mom. Love you."

"I love you to dear. Tell Jacob I said hello."

"Yes Ma'me. Bye." wow I was spending way to much time with Jasper his accent was wearing off on me.

I hung the phone up and turned to see that Jacob had set out some clothes for me on the couch. I didn't see him so I walked off towards the bath room to change. As I got to the door of the bathroom I saw that Jacobs door was cracked a little. I smiled at the thought of bursting in and scaring him again. I was as quiet as only a vampire could be as I tip toed to his door but stopped in my tracks when I looked in and saw that he was starting to undress. He had already not been wearing a shirt, but now he was in the process of taking off his pants. I felt my heart speed as he un did his button and started to unzip his pants. I felt like a peeping Tom looking in on him, but I had never seen something so beautiful. This was wrong I concluded and closed my eyes before he took his pants off. I hurried to his bathroom and jumped inside before he could realize I had been watching him. Once inside I hurried and stripped down. I hadn't looked at what he had given me to change into until now. It was an old PE shirt from his former school and a pair of really big basketball shorts with a draw string to tighten them. I put everything on and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a bum with wet hair. When I left the bathroom he was already dressed and waiting for me in the living room inhaling a bag of Doritos.

"Your done finally." he laughed. "I thought you might have fallen into the toilet."

"Yeah just can't get enough of that water."

"Ew that's kinda gross."

"Shut up Jake." I laughed as I smacked him on the back of the head like I had seen Aunt Rose do to Uncle Em all the time.

"Hey watch it vampire girl or imma have to show you my awesome karate skills."

"Bring it wolf boy I could take you any day."

"Yeah right keep telling yourself that doll face." he smiled at me with his perfect white teeth. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I wasn't sure how long we just stared at each other smiling.

"So where is Billy?" I hadn't realized he wasn't here until just then.

"Not sure I think him and Charlie went on a hunting trip this weekend. Old peoples version of a bachelor party most likely"

"Oh grandpa was in need of a good outing, its been killing him that he couldn't come see me for the last few days. You growth spurt."

"He isn't the only one." he mumbled. "Well give me your wet clothes and I'll put them in the dryer for ya."

"Ok," I handed them over. I was so glad I had rolled my bra and underwear in my shirt before I had left the bathroom. He walked off with my clothes yelling back to me, "So you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure what ya got?"

He walked out and over to the where the small TV was. He stood there looking at a few movies and then finally grabbed two and came back over to me.

"Pick one." he said thrusting two movies at me.

"Happy Gilmore and Titanic." I read the titles out loud. "Never heard of them before."

"Yeah I didn't think you had. Edward and Bella don't let you watch to many movies do they?"

"Not really, the last one we watched was about some new medical development."

"Nes that's not a movie that's a documentary and a boring one at that,"

"Well you pick then."

"No I really want you to."

"well tell me a little about each of them and then I'll choose."

"um ok well Happy Gilmore is about a guy who is down on his luck and he starts golfing and is good at it and kicks this other preppy guys ass."

"That sounds very educational." I laughed.

"Its better then what I'm describing it."

"What about the other one?"

"Well Titanic is a long movie and its about these rich people and this one poor guy and well one of the rich girls falls for the poor guy and then the whole ship sinks… its umm interesting."

"Humm golfing happy guy or an interesting ship sinking… imma have to go with the sinking ship."

"Ok if that's what you want."

He put the movie in as I went to sit on the couch.

As the movie started I noticed that he looked over to see my reactions to certain parts to the movie. When she asked him to paint her naked I was speechless. I felt my cheeks growing pink and felt the need to be very quite and still. As if moving would be embarrassing. I watched in wonder as they fell in love and felt my heart raced a little when they made love in the back seat of a car. I couldn't will myself to look at Jacob.

When the ship started to sink I wondered how this could ever end happily for them. I caught myself crying when she told Jack that she would never let go. I felt sad for Rose when she let the man she loved sink to the ocean floor. At least she didn't end up with that other guy, the snobby rich one that had tried to kill Jack. When Rose and thrown the necklace into the ocean at movie ended I couldn't make myself look at Jacob still.

"Well that was different." I said in a whisper.

"Yeah," he said in his seductive husky voice.

"you know it was still kind of a documentary." I laughed a little looking at my hands.

He laughed a little louder then I had thought he would and it made me jump.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"well I should prolly be getting back my mom wanted me home before dawn."

"O… well its only eleven. We still have like six hours till dawn."

"Ok what do you want to do then?"

"We could watch another movie or go for a walk."

"lets go for a walk I don't think I can handle another movie right now."

"To long?"

"Yeah," I lied. The truth was I just couldn't wrap my head around the first one.

We waked around La Push not talking about anything in particular. We didn't talk about the movie but he did tell me that it was prolly better that I didn't tell my parents I had seen it. Which was kind of dumb because Alice had most likely already seen that I had seen it and Dad was more likely right by her. I was not that excited about going home now.

"So is that one of your favorite movies?" I asked as we walked looking at my feet.

"Not really its more of a chick flick."

"I can see that."

"Did you like it."

"Ughh yeah it was good."

"I prolly shouldn't have let you see it." he said most to himself.

"Why is that?"

"Well it's …ya know kinda for grown ups."

"And what am I?" I was kinda of getting annoyed,

"well ya know your still just a kid." Again he was saying this mostly to himself.

"Jacob I'm like older than sixteen for sure by now."

"Not naturally though."

"Naturally? What the heck does that mean?"

"Well you know its my fault your like this."

"Like what?"

"Older having to skip out and go straight to a teenager."

"I'm ok with that I mean it's kinda crazy but at least we get to be together now."

"What do you mean?"

"well I don't see what the big deal is I mean we can be boyfriend and girlfriend now."

"I'm not your boyfriend Renesmee. I'm your friend of course but that's it. "

"But you imprinted on me?"

"Yes I did. It doesn't mean you have to be with me you have a choice."

"And I choice you." I moved closer to him and he back away in response.

"Renesmee do you even understand what this is like for me, growing up is one thing but going backwards is something completely different. I cant focus on my feelings for you like I want to right now .. Its… its just not right"

"You have feelings for me?" He had just admitted that he had feelings for me, maybe even more than friend feelings.

"Stay focused would ya, I cant do this I cant be with you, I wont take advantage of you"

"why not" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I felt a blush rising but I was glad to say what was on my mind to him. If he thought he loved me then he should know the truth of what I thought about things.

"Do you hear yourself, your hormones are all heightened right now, you want to try all these new things, I'm not even sure that it matters to you if its me or not. If I wasn't here you would be able to just go and find someone else." He thought that it was just a random chance that I wanted him. How could he think that! He was sweet, smart, and had a body that a Greek God would idol.

"Jacob its not like that at all, I want you no one else just you"

"you shouldn't right now and I care for you enough to wait until things are right"

I knew he cared about me but it was still nice to hear. "when will things ever be right, I'm a half vampire and you're a werewolf, to most people that aint right"

"it will work out, we just cant be together like that now…ok?" he murmured, if I didn't have to the vampire hearing I would have never had heard him.

"I guess I'll never have a real understanding of you werewolves" my voice sounded just the right amount of glum as I wanted. I went to a small patch of grass and sat down The sound of me sad made him back pace.

"What do you mean I've always told you everything" he said as he sat next to me.

"well Jake its just…" I moved a little closer and he didn't back up prolly not to hurt my feelings "I thought when someone imprinted on someone else they would do anything for them.. Guess I was wrong" ok now I was packing it on kind of thick but it seemed to be working.

"of course I would do anything for you, you know that don't you" he pleaded with me.

"I also thought that when someone imprinted on someone else they became anything for them" I moved so I was angled in his direction.

"what's that got to do with anything"

"well right now I don't need you to be my friend, I need you to be my guy … my boyfriend" I hoped I didn't sound as confused and flustered as I felt.

I had never come on to Jacob so strong, I'd been content in our friendship that I had never needed or wanted more. But now I did want more. Staring at Jacobs huge hands I could see myself incased inside of them, safe and loved. He did love me, he had imprinted on me and that entitled me to him… all of him. I took advantage of his quietness and closed the gap between us so our noses were two inches apart.

"I want you just you. Jake won't you be with me?" I didn't look away from his eyes I wanted him to know that I was serious I was ready and I loved him. I lightly stroked his face with my finger tips and heard him take a deep raged breath.

"I cant be that I'm sorry" my heart fell I felt my eyes starting to sting and I knew that If I stayed here he would see me cry.

Feeling rejected and burned I got up and started to walk away.

" where are you going" he asked in a small voice.

"To grow up"


	7. Beautifully Scared

Chapter 7 Beautifully scared

I ran to the big white house in a blur while praying that everyone was still off hunting. Luck was with me the house was empty, I ran straight for Alice's room I didn't know how much time I would have but I already knew what I was here for. I grabbed the black top with red lace that I had admired what seemed like so long ago.

I realized why Alice had this and why I had never seen her in it. This was meant to be worn when you wanted a male to think you were beautiful or maybe even hot. Would Jacob ever think I was hot could he want me like I wanted him. If I was going to wear this top then I was at least going to wear jeans. I found some low ride jeans that were very tight on me with large cuts in them that showed parts of my thighs and calves. I grabbed some scary looking high healed black boots, I had worn heals once just around Alice's room. I was part vampire it should be easy. I put the clothes in a bag from her closet and ran to her bathroom to grab a few small things from there. I ran out the house as fast as I could across the small river and straight to the cottage. I knew my parents wouldn't be back for a few hours but I still wanted to hurry just in case. I went to the big bathroom and laid everything out, I put the clothes on the big rug on the ground with the shoes next to them.

I started to unpack the make-up when I realized I had no clue how to put this stuff on. I read all the instructions on the packages and felt like I at least knew the difference between eye liner from lip liner. How did humans ever keep all these things straight. I didn't use much and I tried and tried again till I liked how it looked. I had steady hands so my lines were perfect but I wanted more than perfect I wanted to make Jacobs heart act funny. When I finished the part I had saved for last, my lips, I didn't look at my whole face yet. I put the pants on, almost putting my whole foot through one of the rips and stared at the top. I could do this it was just a top, people wore them all the time and some probably even worse than this. I placed it on my chest and wrapped it around me with out looking I started to sew the ribbons into place down my back, in no time I was done. I sat on the ground and put the boots on my feet and zipped them up. "ok girl" I told myself "we can do this its just a pair of shoes" with dangerous spikes on them. I stood up and closed my eyes facing toward where I knew the full length mirror would be. I opened my eyes and looked at myself, I was beautiful and I was scared.

I felt very exposed and longed to be in a pair of normal jeans and a large warm sweatshirt but this was for Jacob, my Jacob. I used that strength to put on the finishing touch, perfume. I remembered the magazine cover I had seen with CoCo Chanel about where to put perfume on yourself, she had said, "anywhere you wanted to be kissed".

I sprayed it everywhere. I took a deep breath and looked into the mirror one last time.

I remembered why I needed to hurry. I had to get out of here before my dad saw me, even though his heart didn't beat, he would have a heart attack. I grabbed a long p-coat from my mothers closet, just incase someone did see me. I left the house and started my search for Jacob to make him my boyfriend and hopefully more than that would follow.

When I got close to Jacobs house I listened hard to see if I could hear him. He was in his room but his breathing was off. I listened hard but didn't hear Billy.

I normally would of just walked through the front door with out even knocking but this was different.

Just then I heard Jacob get up and walk to the kitchen. It was perfect timing, I opened the window of his room. He never locked it just incase he needed to get out fast. Being quieter than any vampire could be I sat on his bed.

Now should I take the coat off? Was I ready, did it matter if I was.

While I was fighting with myself Jacob walked in, his arms full of food. No matter what emotion the Quileute boys felt, they ate. I looked up at Jacobs face and wanted to reach out and hug him. His eyes were puffy and red, he had been crying.

"Jack what's wrong?"

"Renesmee what are you doing in my room?" It never bugged him when I just showed up before.

"Well I wanted to see and talk to you."

He wiped his eyes with the back of hand.

"Jake why have you been crying"

"I haven't been crying"

"O then you must just be sweating from your eyes then… you might want to get that checked out"

"Yeah I'll add it to my list."

Ok I had to get on with the plan or someone was going to catch me in this outfit. I had to get out of it soon. And then I thought I had never completely considered, did I want to be out of this outfit? I had told Jacob I wanted him to be with me but was I ready. I loved him and would never want anyone else but was he ready?

"Jake can I ask you something"

"As long as I can ask you something"

"ok me first though, do you see me in a romantic way?"

He stiffened, " we've talked about this already, I can't"

"I didn't ask if you couldn't, I meant do you now?"

He paused and looked into my eyes.

"Yes and its not right"

"Why, we are the same age, we both love each other, we are meant to be together Jake."

I stood there feeling completely confused it had been the first time I had said I loved him since I had my growth spurt. He reached out fast, dropping everything in his hands grabbing me up into a hug.

"I know Renesmee, I know but I still feel like its wrong. You shouldn't just settle for me just because I imprinted on you. I haven't even had time to prove myself to you, yet."

"Prove yourself, how?"

He let me out of the hug but kept me at arms length. "Well Sam pretty much had to grovel to Emily before she would consider dating him because of him being with Leah first. Quil had to be a princess at Claries birthday party once and he is pretty much her slave nanny right now. You deserve that too."

"You don't have anything to grovel for and I'm to old for a nanny, so unless you can think of anything else."

"I just should be giving you the world that's all, I shouldn't be taking things away"

"The only thing you are taking away from me right now is you"

"I'm not going anywhere I promise, but because of me you have years taken from your life and that's not right."

"But I have you now, right?"

"You've always have had me." He smiled at me with a glow in his eyes that made me want to giggle in delight. I chickened out and looked away.

"wasn't their something you wanted to ask me?"

"O yeah, why are you wearing make-up? Don't get me wrong you look great, its just I've never seen you wear any before."

"Well it just goes well with what I'm wearing" I said faintly. I could do this, I wanted to.

"What I trench coat? Yes very stylist, Alice would be proud." he laughed.

"No, not the coat" Why was I being so scared, why couldn't I just take the coat off.

"what you got a clothing store under there or something , really Renesmee you've picked better outfits." He was trying to make a joke out of me.

I stood up and undid the buttons of the coat letting it glide down my shoulders onto the floor.

I enjoyed the sound of him taking in a shocked breath.

"wow" he said under his breath and I felt blood run to my checks.

"what do you think?" I asked with out looking up from the carpet.

"you've never worn that before" He said in almost a whisper.

"Yeah its new" New to me anyway. "Do you like it"

"You look pretty in anything you know that" I looked to his face and smiled.

"So what do you want to do now?"

Jacobs eyes widened and his mouth shoot open. "Ww…what?" he stuttered.

"I mean do you want to watch a movie or something"

"O… yeah movie ok" he started to walk to the living room.

"well you know Jake we have never watched a movie in here before."

"Huh?"

"Do you want to do it in here?"

"wh..what?" he stuttered even more.

"Do you want to watch a movie in here" Jake had great hearing why couldn't he understand.

"um yeah I guess we can" He started to move pillows to the floor for us to sit on by the TV.

I hadn't tried to sit in these pants yet. I lowered myself down easy and smiled as I saw him watching my every move.

I tried to pay attention to the movie, it was some movie about Catholic brothers that went around killing people they saw unfit, but I was sure that I was getting it all wrong. I just couldn't focus. The movie wasn't even romantic in anyway but, every time Jacob made the smallest move my heart would flutter.

I was thinking of how I should make a move when Jake finally talked first.

"Are you cold?"

Why would I be cold I never got cold he should know this by now.

"No I'm fine, Thanks"

"O… ok… do you want some popcorn?"

He knew I hated human food, or at least I thought he did. Maybe he didn't know me as well as I thought he did. I felt my heart sink and the stinging returned to my eyes.

"Yeah I'll make it" I just had to get out before he could see I was upset.

I walked into the kitchen and started to get things out. He had been my best friend for so long now. How had he forgot my likes and dislikes.

I felt like I was ready to take everything a bit further but he didn't. I made the popcorn not paying attention to what I was doing when I turned to see Jake standing across the kitchen staring at me.

"What's wro.." was all I could get out before he ran across the room to me his warm lips crushed mine. His hands went straight to the exposed skin on my hips, pulling me in closer to him. I wrapped my arms behind his neck running my fingers in his hair as I did. I melted into the kiss. Jacob wrapped one arm firmly around me and pushed me up on to the counter spreading my legs with his other hand so he could fit between them.

My whole body went into a huge fire, even my hair felt it should be lit. I had never wanted anything more then Jacob Black and now I wanted all of him. I wasn't sure what I should do first. I had never seen or experienced anything like this so I let him lead me.

His lips hadn't left mine since they had first touched but he finally broke away to start kissing my collar bone. His warm lips ran from one shoulder tip to the other.

I decided that I should do something like this to, so I reached down to where his shirt ended raising it up and traced the beauty of his chest, with my hands

Jacob kept kissing every part of me that was showing, which was a lot, and tugging at the seams of my clothes. Did he want more? I knew I did.

I started to pull his shirt up when he stopped me and pulled it off himself eager to regain my lips or any other surface of me.

I had seen Jacob with out his shirt more than I had seen him with it on, but I had never seen his muscles so tight and his whole body steaming with heat. I wrapped my legs around his waist and giggled when he grabbed my backside to press me in closer.

We were going farther than I had ever dreamed we would go, but I still wanted more. I was ready, I was sure and he was going to be mine.

I forced one hand from his chest and unzipped my boots, I had them off in seconds. He didn't seem to notice, he grabbed my hair and pulled my head to the side exposing my neck. He kissed the open area and I could have sworn i peed on myself? No it wasn't like pee, what was happening to me?

I had frozen and Jacob finally noticed pulling away to look me in the face.

"What's wrong? Did I over do it?" he asked his eyes still a deep pool of want.

"its me I'm sorry this is all new to me"

"Do you want to slow down?" of course I didn't want to slow down I'd take as much as he would give.

"No" I pressed my lips to him again. He kissed me back but not as forcefully. I wanted him to be like he had been before I had gotten confused, I grabbed both of his shoulders and pressed him closer to me. He kissed me a little stronger but still not enough for me. I wrapped my legs around him and immediately he reacted.

He lifted me off the counter by my butt and I tightened my legs around him to hold on better.

"Ouch" Something hard hit me then.

"huh?" he murmured with his lips buried in the space right below my collar bone.

"I think your belt just stabbed me" I said in a panted laugh.

"Ness, I'm not wearing a belt" he laughed awkwardly.

"Then what is that" I looked down and saw nothing between Jacob and me. But then he moved me a little and I saw it, there wasn't a big thing poking me between Jacob and me. The big thing was Jacob.

I let go of him completely and pushed away. He let me back on my feet looking a little hurt.

"ugh…umm…I….um" I didn't know what to say to him.

"yeah it kind of does that when a guy gets excited." he explained looking at my chest instead of my eyes.

"I make you excited?"

"Intensely" he finally looked into my eyes and I shivered at how deep his stare felt.

He wanted me he thought I was hot like I had wanted this outfit to make him feel. I felt empowered and strong. I garbed his ears and pulled his face to mine kissing him roughly.

Jacob started to walk towards his room.

We reached the door and Jacob pressed me against the door frame to free one of his hands to open it.

As soon as we were inside his room I heard the front door open.

"Jacob." his dad called from the front room.

Jacob growled under his breath but didn't put me down.

"Yes." he called to his dad.

"Alice said you needed me to come home."

Alice? Why would Aunt Alice tell Billy Jacob needed him?

"No..."

"Oh. Ok then "

We heard the TV come on.

"Maybe you should put me down." I suggested.

"I don't think my dad wants to see what's underneath you."

"O true, but I'm sure this wont look to good either."

He reluctantly put me down.

"You are the brains of this operation."

"Your smart to."

"Yes but I'm a teenage boy I can't be trusted." he laughed.

"Your so weird" I laughed back pushing him a little.

He grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers.

"Up for a walk?" he asked.

"Sure."


	8. Outing

Chapter Eight Outing

Once I got home I wanted to run straight into a pair of sweats to get out of these clothes but right before I exited the forest for the clearing around the house I head someone coming straight for me. I hurried and jumped up a tree it wasn't as hard as I had thought with heals on.

"Where do you think you are going young lady." I froze. "Nessie I can still hear your heart beating."

Dang I forgot about that. I jumped down.

"hey Aunt Alice how's it going?" I tried to sound casual.

"Fine, so funny thing I go into my room and find a few of my things missing. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

So she knew what I had just done and what I was now wearing under this coat. I thought in this case honestly really would be the best policy.

"Yea I kind of borrowed some stuff."

"It's ok you know I don't mind."

"So you know?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Well Nessie I can't see you when Jacob is around you, but I could see you walking home and talking to yourself out loud."

Had I talked to myself out loud. I knew I had been stressed to get home and get these clothes off but had I really been talking out loud?

"So does… I mean did you say something to my…. does my parents….."

"I didn't tell them anything and tried to block it from Edward but I'm sure he knows something's going on."

"Thank you Aunt Alice."

"It's ok I think that it would be an invasion of privacy if we did spy on you like that." she smiled at me, then raised one of her eye brows. "But with some of the things I was seeing you saying maybe you need someone to invade that privacy."

That reminded me.

"Why did you call Billy and tell him Jacob needed him."

"Because he did need him. If Billy hadn't come in things would of gotten out of hand then Edward would of killed him and I kind of like having Jacob around."

I couldn't tell if she was kidding or not and I was sure that I really just didn't want to know. "So since you had to invade my closet I assume you have nothing to wear. A shopping trip must be planned."

"Really? O thank you Aunt Al."

"It's what I'm here for. Lets go see if we can get the others to join us. But first put this on." She handed me a shirt and flip flops. I gladly put them on and noticed that the jeans now looked not so tight… weird. we walked back to the house talking about fun places to go shopping.

I had planned on Alice making a discreet notion that we all should go shopping together but when we entered the room she started in.

"Every one cancel what you doing tomorrow we are going on a family outing."

"A what?" Emmett asked laughing.

"We are going shopping in Seattle tomorrow."

"Why?" my mom asked with weary eyes. She hated shopping which I had not inherited from her.

"Because this family is to stressed and needs a good outing and don't try to fight me about this because you all know its true." No one said a word. "Good, now as you were." So in just a few seconds Aunt Al had planned a whole trip for the family.

The next morning I woke to a busy cottage.

"O good you are finally up." Aunt Al said as I walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

"Getting ready of course," she tossed me a towel. "Now go get a shower and I'll have your clothes set out on your bed for you."

"O wait honey come eat first." My mom called to me.

I sat down and saw that my mom had really out done herself. She loved cooking for me and so did my dad. Once done I gave my mom a kiss on the check and thanked her for a great meal and then hoped into the shower. When I got out I wrapped myself In a huge towel. I heard a small knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Hey sweetie can I come in?" It was my mom.

"Sure." she walked into the bathroom with a small bag in her hands. "hey mom what's up."

"Well I just wanted to give you this." She handed me the bag . I unzipped it and looked inside.

"What's all this?"

"Well.." as she began she took the bag from me and laid it on the counter. "These are pads and these are tampons." She held each up showing me which was which.

"What do I use them for?"

"Well when a girl grows up she starts having a period each month and has to use these. Now its up to you which you would prefer to use."

"Why would I have a period each month." I mean really it just some kind of annoying.

"Well women have them unless they are pregnant. It just means that you don't have a baby in there so the extra wall that is built up to support one has to come down and out. "

"ugh ok. So when am I suppose to have one?"

"well most times girls don't know its going to happen the first time till it does and then after you can track it. Given that we have Alice we know when your first one is going to be." She smiled at me with so much love and pride.

"It's going to happen today isn't it?"

"Yes. It already started." She told me how to use each one of the things in the bag. "you can keep them in this toiletry bag I used to have one just like it." She then left me to pick which one. At first the blood freaked me out but my mom told me it would be ok threw the door. Once everything was in place I went to my room to change. I looked in the mirror to see if I looked weird because I sure felt it. I couldn't see a difference, but then a horrifying thought came to me. Wouldn't my family be able to see the difference or if not see it, smell it.

"OMGISH" I yelled

My mom and Aunt Alice ran into my room.

"What's the matter Nessie?" my mom said looking me over and around my room for what ever danger I had yelled about.

"Will everyone be able to smell the blood when I'm on my period?" I asked in a frantic state.

"Yes most likely dear but its ok they will not say anything I promise." my mom hugged me tightly

"I bet Uncle Em will." I said in her hair.

"And I'll beat him to death if he tries but honestly Nessie he won't. I don't think any of the guys would even feel comfortable about talk about it. " Aunt Alice said as she patted my back.

"thanks that really doesn't make me feel better." I complained.

"come on lets go shopping." Aunt Alice encouraged.

Now my mom had something to complain about.

Once outside I got into the back seat of my dads Volvo with Grandma Esme and Aunt Alice. My dad drove with my mom next to him. Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and Grandpa road in the Mercedes following us. I had a theory about why my father was the only male in this car. I wished Jacob was here but we had texted each other all night last night and had decided that it would most likely be best to tell my parents we were officially dating when the Volturi left. They had enough on them and Alice had saw that my dad wouldn't be taking it to well. Jake wanted to be there when I told them but I told him I would like it better if Alice could see the out come of the conversation. In one of her visions my father had threw a chair shattering the glass wall in the living room. Which he thought was more or a reason for him to be there. Even thought I wasn't going to tell them today I still didn't want Jacob to slip up and think something he shouldn't. I could of got mom to shield him but she was doing it for me right now because I had said I was embarrassed about my period. I'm sure she would of thought it strange if I had asked for Jacob to.

Once we got to the mall Aunt Alice gave us the game plan.

"Ok so the girls are going to adventure off on our own at first, the guys you do the same and then we can all meet up at the food court at one so Nessie can eat."

"How is it a family outing if we are all separated?" Uncle Em asked.

Aunt Rose smacked him in the back of the head, he looked at her confused and I could of sworn her eyes went to me.

"Ok men follow me." My dad said giving my mom a quick kiss and me a smile as he started to walk towards one of the big appliance stores.

Aunt Alice lead the rest of us to a large pink store that had scary things in the windows.

"Ok so we need to get the basics." Aunt Alice was in her own little world while she shopped.

"I don't think this is the store to do it." My mom said putting her arm around me and pulling me closer to her side.

"Bella we are only getting her measured for a bra and maybe getting her some white, cream, and black ones. I only guessed her size and really she cant keep wearing bras that I got from a store that you can also get oranges from."

I had to admit that some of these things in here I couldn't even imagine wearing even after wearing the corset top. My mom rubbed my arm and we walked towards the back to get me fitted. In the end I was a 32 B and had a complete set of what Aunt Al saw as "basics". She did however sneak in a poke-a-doted pink and green bra in there. My mom and me picked me out some really cute underwear. It had been a lot of fun to pick them out with her she even flung one at me which I screamed and jumped away from. When we paid for them I was surprised that everything cost more than what the guys could spend in the appliance store. It wasn't time to meet the others so we went to another store that I had to marvel at. It was white and two stores high with big letters that lit up saying XXI. Aunt Al had a field day in here! It was a really pretty store with white walls that gleamed with large chandeliers off the ceilings and white tile on the floor that had sparkles built into them. The stair case was glass and it reminded me a little of the one at home. I was confused that Aunt Al kept calling this place Forever 21 when the sign had said XXI. She explained that it was just them trying to be cute because XXI was roman numerals for 21. I felt pretty stupid after that. When we left we each had two big yellow bags and a pink one from the store earlier. We were only a few moments late meeting the others.

As soon as we were in hearing distance of the Un Em started yelling even though it wasn't necessary.

"Rose I just saw the coolest thing ever!"

"O great he has found the coolest thing ever… again…" she said under her breath.

"It is pretty great!" Uncle Jaz agreed.

Grandpa and daddy nodded their heads in agreements.

"Well what is it?" Grandma asked.

"Come on we have to show you."

"But Nessie has to eat." My mom said in a stern voice. She hated if I ever even came close to missing any kind of meal even a snack.

"I'll meet you guys there the food court is only around the corner"

"No honey I'll come with you." My dad said coming to stand next to me.

"Aw come on dad every teenager gets to walk the mall by themselves at least once." I pleaded with him. As much as I loved shopping with my family I did admire the girls I saw with their friends laughing and even the ones by themselves as they texted and seemed so care free.

"Edward she will be fine. I'll be watching her closely."

"Fine but be careful." he said pulling out his wallet and handing me one of his black credit cards.

"Thanks dad, but you have to hold my bags." I said quickly as I grabbed the card and handed off my bags to him. I hurried off towards the food court.

"Be careful." he called after me. I laughed feeling free and alive. I heard my dad ask the others. "O what did she get in this pink bag."

"Whoa there Edward." my mom yelled as I heard her snatch the bag away.

"That better not say Victoria Secret on that bag." he asked sternly.

"O behave Edward." my mom said in a loving voice.

"Does anyone else think of the vampire Victoria when you hear Victoria's Secret." Uncle Em asked. "Ouch Rose."

I laughed to myself. I really did love my family they were some amazing people. With out them I was however at a lost to what to eat. I knew that my mom wouldn't want me to just get junk food so I looked around at my options. I finally picked a Chinese place. I loved Chinese food but I hardly ever ate it because momma didn't know how to cook it and Jacob hated it.

The line was long so I texted my dad 'hey getting Chinese food, long line.'

He texted me right away.

'Sounds good trying to pry Emmett off machine could be a while too.'

'Good lucky with that.'

When I looked back up I saw that I had only moved up one person in line…great. There was however a line forming behind me now as I could hear a group of girls behind me laughing. I turned around to smile to them when one of them spoke to me.

"Hey where did you get your shoes?" a girl with blonde highlights asked.

"Umm I'm not sure my Aunt got them online."

"You still let you family shop for you." a brunette girl laughed.

"Yeah sometimes."

"O I stopped that the moment I turned fifteen. How old are you?"

"Ughhh I'm not sure."

"How do you not know your own age." all the girls laughed.

"Well I think I'm sixteen. It's … complicated."

"O you have a birthday on a leap year?" the girl who asked about my shoes asked with a smile.

"Yeah a leap year." I jumped on the reason as fast as I could grateful to the blonde for giving it to me.

"So are you here by your self?" the brunette asked me, she didn't smile.

"No …" I suddenly didn't want to say I was here with my family for some reason. "I'm here with my boyfriend."

"O really where is he?" she shot at me.

"He … ugh is getting something else, he doesn't like Chinese."

"Me either, but Elise over here loves it." The brunette pushed the blonde a little. So her name was Elise it fit her. "If your guy was a good boyfriend he would just eat what ever you picked. Ugh are you going to order." the brunette sneered at me. I had never had anyone dislike me so much in the first seconds of meeting me. And I had got a group of vampires to fight for me before I was even a year old!

I hadn't realized I had come to the front of the line. I hurried and ordered my food and paid for it. I stood off to the side to wait for it to be done. When the girls did the same Elise came and stood by me.

"So what's your boyfriend like?" she asked

"O he is really great. The nicest person you would ever meet." it was true Jacob was so sweet and caring. "Do you have one?"

"No I wouldn't really even know what to say to a guy." she said under her breath to me.

I smiled at her encouragingly. With Jacob everything came so naturally.

"So do you want to sit with us?" she asked.

"No she has a 'boyfriend' to sit with." the brunette laughed as she grabbed her food and started to turn to walk away.

"Yeah she sure does." a voice came from behind me.

I turned to see the guy I had talked to from the convenient store in La Push coming to stand next to me. I didn't have a clue what to say so I just stood there as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Sorry it took me so long honey I couldn't find anything appealing. I see you had the same problem." He nodded towards the brunette.

I just nodded my head yes.

"Here I'll get that for you." he said picking up my tray of food with the hand that wasn't still around my waist. "Sorry ladies I must steal my girlfriend away."

I looked back to see all the girls with shocked looks but as soon as I looked at Elise she smiled and waved good bye to me. I hoped I'd see her again one day but right now all I wanted to do was talk to my savior.


	9. Handsome

Chapter nine Handsome

I followed the boy who had saved me from humiliation to a table near the middle of the food court. He set my food down and then pulled out a chair for me finally taking his arm from around me.

I sat down with out saying a word I was still in complete shock.

"Well that was just not nice."

"yeah thanks for saving me. I never knew some girls could be so snobby" I finally responded

"No problem." he was wearing his sunglasses again today but no hat. I watched at he shook his head a little getting his bangs out of his way. "Those girl weren't what I was refereeing to as not nice though."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"You, you know its not nice to date a guy with out even telling him." he laughed. "I mean I would of at least took you on a more proper date then the malls food court."

"Well I'd hope so, I'm not a cheap date." I tried to make my voice serious.

"well even if you were I believe all real ladies deserve to be a pampered at bit."

"O I think we are going to be great friends" I laughed.

"We are friends again? I was under the impression that we were a couple. Wow Nessie you sure know how to make a guy feel confused and a little hurt."

"Yes because our three minute relationship has just gone on to long."

"Aw come on I change, give me another three minutes."

We were talking loudly and laughing even louder. I was truly enjoying myself when something came to mind.

"You know I don't think you ever told me your name."

"Well I'm not that surprised we have never had a real get together just random meetings."

"Yeah how did you know where I was?"

"I didn't I was just doing a little shopping."

"O did you get anything?" I didn't see any bags on him.

"Well there was one thing I was looking at… but I'm not sure if I should get it or not."

"What was it?"

"It's hard to explain, I can show you if you want."

"Is it to far in the mall? I think my family is going to be expecting me soon."

"No its in a store right below the food court."

"Ok lets hurry then." I grabbed his hand and we ran down the escalator and he pulled me into a shop I hadn't noticed before.

"Wow." I breathed

The store was dark and had a gothic feel to it. There were band T's covering the walls and two big jewelry cases in the middle. He brought me to one and pointed in.

"What do you think?" he asked excitedly.

I looked down to see a bracelet in all silver with an inscription 'I'm only a gentleman with you'.

"Its really nice." I looked up from the case to see him looking back at me.

"Should I get it?"

But before I could say anything the sales girl came over to see if we needed any help.

"Hey can I help you guys with anything?"

"Just looking." I responded.

"Well if you like that bracelet we have another bracelet that matches." she reached under the other case and came back with a bracelet that had more designs around the edges and said, 'I'm only a lady with you'. She grabbed the other from the case in front of us and set them next to each other.

"I'll leave you to think it over."

I looked up to him again.

"Lets try it on just for fun." He placed the bracelet on my wrist and smiled back up at me. I took the other and put it on his wrist. They fit us both perfectly.

"So I see they fit. Would you like to wear them out?" the sales girl asked. I hadn't even realized she had come back. How long had we been staring at each other.

"Yes." he said with out taking his eyes off me. He handed her a wad of cash. "keep the change."

Once we left he store we started to walk back to the food court hand in hand.

"You had these made didn't you."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know it all seems kind of planned"

"Nessie not even I could of planned this so perfectly."

"Hey what's your cell number?" I asked him.

"Let me see your phone I'll put it in." I handed him my phone as he handed me his. I entered my name and number. When I handed his back he put it in his pocket as he handed mine back he leaned in close. I froze stunned at his closeness he turned his face and kissed my check.

"I have to get going but I'll text you ok?" he said in my ear.

"Okay." I felt like giggling.

As I walked to the food court by myself I saw my family rushing towards me.

"Where have you been?" everyone seemed to ask me at once.

"I… wanted to see something."

"Then you ask. We didn't know where you went." My mother said sternly.

"I was still in the mall and my cell was on me." I reached in my pocket and retrieved my phone. I had ten miss calls and it was on silent. "O sorry guys I didn't know it was on silent."

"At least you are ok." my dad gave me a hug and then held me tighter. "the Volturi is here."

We hurried to the cars going at human speed only when we had to.

Once in the vehicle my dad reversed the car and headed home as fast as he could. With the others right on our butts.

"What's wrong?"

"If the Volturi is already here we need to get back to the house to prepare."

No one said a word for the next few minutes and I was sure they were already in prepare moods in their heads. I felt a my phone vibrate in my pocket and I almost jumped out of my skin. I flipped it open expecting a text from Jacob, but was surprised to see it was from some called, Handsome. I hadn't had anyone in there with a name close to handsome so it had to be… wow I still didn't know his name. I hurried to look at the message.

'hey gorgeous.'

'Hey handsome.'

'Miss me yet?' he texted me back immediately.

'But of course.'

'Want to meet up tomorrow?'

'I don't think I'll be able to do anything for a little while.' If the Volturi was here I wouldn't be able to leave my families side at any moment.

'Wow you sure know how to let a guy down easy.'

'I promise that's not what I'm trying to do. How about I try to find out when is the soonest time I can see you?'

'Well I'm going to be in town for at least a week.'

'Wait you don't live here?'

'No not really but I'm considering staying a lot long now.'

'O whys that?'

'Lets just say there's a lady I don't think I can live with out.' I looked down at my wrist to my bracelet and smiled.

'I'm only a lady with you.'

'I'm only a gentleman with you.'

'You know I don't believe that.'

'Why is that?'

'Your to nice not to be a gentleman all the time.'

'I'm not nice. Not really, but with you I feel like I could be.'

'If you weren't nice you wouldn't be my friend.'

'I'm not your friend.'

'What?'

'I'm your boyfriend.' I sat there looking at this message. Was he kidding or did he really think we were dating? Was that why he had gotten me my bracelet? This was wrong I loved Jacob and I wasn't going to cheat on him.

'Look I think I need to tell you I have a boyfriend already.' I sat there looking at the message trying to will myself to send it. What if he stopped talking to me. I really did like talking to him and it seemed like we wouldn't even have much time anyways because he would be leaving soon. I erased the message and started to type again.

'And I'm your girlfriend.'

I felt sick as soon as I sent it and wished with only part of my heart to take it back while the other half was really excited about this.

"What's the matter honey?" my grandma asked.

I looked up to see we had already made it home every one was watching me waiting for me to get out of the car.

"O nothing just a little anxious." I knew they would think I was refereeing to the Volturi but honestly it was because of… wow I still didn't know his name. I opened my phone to ask him again what his name was.

"O don't forget to tell Jacob the Volturi is already here if you haven't yet." it was my mom. I felt a wave of guilt come over me as I realized I hadn't even thought to call Jacob about the Volturi being here. I hurried and dialed his number he asked the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jacob it's Renesmee."

"Hey! What are you up to? Are you guys home yet?"

"Yeah just made it, but hey there is something I need to talk to you about. The Volturi are already here my dad smelled their scent when we were at the mall in Seattle."

"What? I'm on my way."

"Wait I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I'll stay hidden I promise."

"Be careful."

"You first. Don't do anything to tick these people off."

"I'll try my best. I miss you."

"Miss you to and don't worry I'll be right near your window every night ok. I'll keep you safe."

"Keep yourself safe to ok?"

"Sure sure. Bye Nessie."

"Bye Jake."

I hung up the phone while an emptiness formed in my chest. How could I do this to Jacob he was unbelievable and I was cheating on him. I sat down on the couch in the living room as every one else ready themselves and the house. I opened my phone ready to end my thee minute relationship, when I noticed I had a text from him.

'Nessie you know you're my first girlfriend I've ever had. I never found anyone I was ever interested in but you are different. You're special. You make me wonder about what life could hold for me. That maybe I'm not just stuck in the ways that things are. I know it's kind of soon but when I'm with you I feel like myself again not just some kind of weapon but a boy. A boy that's falling for a girl.'

I sat there I'm sure with my mouth hung open. I didn't know he felt this strongly about me. I could relate to him about feeling like things were stuck in how they were. I knew even when I was still very small that I was suppose to end up with Jacob. I had heard them talk about imprinting and I understood what they meant. He imprinted on me and even thought they said I had a choice I knew I really didn't … but did I want one? I couldn't of asked for a better guy then Jacob, but how could I hurt handsome. With out thinking I started to text him.

'Feel the same way. Can I call you tonight so we can talk?'

'Yeah that shouldn't be a problem. I have to do something tonight to get it out of the way so we can spend more time together.'

'Good luck J'

'Thanks '

'I'll try to call you around ten is that to late?' It was only six now and Aunt Alice said she expected their arrival to be in an hour.

'No that should be fine.'

'K talk to u later.'

'Till then, love.'

I hung up the phone blushing I was sure. When I looked up I saw that my whole family was now sitting around me.

"Hey guys what's up." I asked

"Honey there is something we need to talk to you about." my mother said as she tucked my hair behind my ear.

"ok...'

"well when we smelled the Volturi in the mall we left so quickly that we didn't think of anything else but on the way home we started to notice that the scent was still strong." my dad said in a strained voice.

"what are you trying to say?"

"It seems that one of them touched you. Do you remember anyone bumping into you?" my mom pressed further.

"No one touched me but … well I don't really know his name."

At that moment I saw my father raise one of his eye brows. O yeah I forgot I hadn't told him about me talking to a boy at the store or at the mall.

"That must be it.", my Aunt Alice jumped up.

"must be what?" I didn't like where this was going. He was my friend and I really did like him.

"The boy." she said it as if it was a no brainier.

"What boy?" my mom asked.

"Well there is a boy that Renesmee has been texting and I think she might of seen him at the mall, but I could 'see' him for some reason I thought that maybe he was Quileute or something. "

"what about him?" I really didn't like where this was going.

"Renesmee what color was his skin?"

"Pale why?'

"Pale like Grandpa Charlie or pale like me?"

"I don't understand."

"Which one of us has a skin color closer to him."

"well you… but I don't see how that makes a difference."

"It does make a huge difference. Non of us had ever thought about it but you never really go anywhere but here and la push. The only human you really interact with is Charlie so of course you wouldn't be any kind of prejudice and see the differences."

"Differences what are you talking about?"

"Well you are so use to us that you see it as a normal thing for us to be cold and have pale skin, but only vampires have that."

"So wait are you saying…"

"Yes the boy you you've been talking to is a vampire."

"Well he didn't try to hurt me or anything. What's the problem?" No they weren't going to turn this into something bad, I wouldn't let them.

"Yes, but the fact he didn't tell you who he was is a problem."

"Nessie can you please show me what the boy looked like." my father had been quite about the whole thing but now he was holding his hand out to me.

I wasn't sure why but I felt like this memory of the boy was some how special to me. It had been the first conversation I had ever had with a stranger and now he wasn't a stranger to me any more it was more. I didn't want to share this with anyone especially my family.

My father looked at me waiting as he heard the term oil going on in my head.

"Fine." I put my hand on his and put the memory of the boys face into his head.

My father watched and then as soon as I let go he said. "Alec."


	10. Vistiors

Chapter ten Visitors

B POV

Renesmee didn't say anything after Edward had said it was Alec who she had been talking to. She seemed like she just didn't want to believe it. I had told her about my trip to the Volturi before and about Alec briefly threw that. I had thought she had seen him in the clearing when she was little but she just kept saying 'I was distracted'. She wouldn't talk to anyone as much as we tired. When I offered to get Jacob on the phone she just turned her back to me and put her head in her hands.

When I had tried to change the subject asking her about a bracelet she was wearing that I had never seen, she just put her knees to her chest and started humming lowly to herself.

We sat in the living room waiting for the Volturi to come. As much as Alice tried to see what was coming it was hard for her with Jacob and his pack just on the fringe of the forest. Even if we asked I knew Jacob wouldn't leave, not with Renesmee in any kind of danger.

Edward sat up more.

"Their here." he announced.

"How many?" Jasper asked.

"Four. Jane, Felix, Dementri and… Alec."

As much she tried to hide it we all saw how much Renesmee flinched when his name was said.

I could see them ghosting across the yard. Carlisle got up heading out side to meet the on the front porch. "Dear friends how are you?"

"Carlisle, Aro sends his regards." Jane said in a sugary sweet but bored voice. "I assume you already know what this visit is for."

"Yes we do, please come in."

As they entered the house their eyes framed the family.

"Well hello Cullens its been a while."

"It has indeed, Jane." Edward said in a not to happy voice of his own but still with an amount of curtsey. "what do we owe this visit."

"Well Aro has sent me to assess the child's growth and of course he sends his best wishes to you all."

"Of course, will you be staying long?" It was the thought on everyone's mind I was sure.

"Only long enough to get a true understanding on the child."

"Well you are welcomed as long as you like then."

"Thank you now if you would please show me were the child is so we can start." It was Alec this time who spoke. He seemed like he was in a hurry to get some where as he kept checking his watch.

Every one looked at him blankly then to Renesmee whose back was still turned to them.

"Ummm Alec she is right here." Carlisle motioned towards Renesmee

"O umm….. She has grown quit a bit since I last saw her in the clearing." It was true she had grown a lot even more in the past month.

"Well then if someone would mind catching me up on her progress there seems to be more to tell than I had thought."

"I'll fill you in." Renesmee said a lifeless voice as she turned to face them.

"Nessie!" Alec said in astonishment and disbelief as he took a step forward.

Renesmee walked straight towards him and with out another word she reared back her fist and punch him in the face.

"Caught up jerk?" she yelled at him as Edward and Emmett fought to push her back.

"Nessie!" Alec begged as he tried to put his face back to how it had been. Jane, Demetri, and Felix were all in defensive positions. The only thing that stopped them was Alec telling them no under his breath. "Nessie, please can we talk about this."

"Go to hell!" she screamed at him as Esme, Alice, and Rosalie dragged her upstairs.

"Don't hurt her." he yelled after them.

"Alec I think you and me need to have a talk." Edward said in a growl.

"Yes, sir." Alec said with his head down.

Jane looked to Alec is astonishment. "Sir?… what the hell Alec?"

"I'll talk to you about it later ok."

I followed them into the study and shut the door behind me. I wasn't sure why, I knew everyone even Renesmee would be able to hear.

"Before you start, Sir can I say something?"

Edward nodded for him to go on.

"I want you to know that I didn't know that it had been Renesmee that I had been seeing. I thought she was a Quileute or at least half because I could tell she wasn't fully a human. I can only imagine what you are thinking right now, but I never in a million years would of thought that she was your daughter. I'll be honest I could smell all of yours scents on her but I assumed I was mistaken. I apologize I care for her a lot and I don't know what she has told you but we are dating each other. I'm not really sure now since she wants me to go to… well you know. I really want your permission to keep seeing her."

Just then a large reddish brown wolf busted threw the window sending shards of glass around the room.. He growled at Alec and launched his body towards him.

"Jacob nooo!" Renesmee screamed as she ran into the room to get in-between them.

"Get back Nessie." Alec warned her.

Edward and me tried to grab her arms but she dived and threw her self at Alec's chest throwing him to the ground and covering him with herself.

"Stop." she yelled. "Don't hurt him!"

Jacob stopped in mid stride and let out a low growl.

"Jacob go home." she ordered.

He started to back up keeping his eyes on her.

"It's ok Jake. We've got this." I said to him as I patted his back. He looked to me and nodded.

When I looked back to Renesmee she was still protecting Alec with herself. Alec held her tightly putting his head on top of hers. She waited till Jacob was all the way in the forest before she started to get up

"Nessie can we talk?"

"No, I might have saved you from Jacob but we're done." she started to walk away.

"No please." he reached for her hand but she pulled it back. "Please don't do this." he begged.

"I didn't do anything." she reached for her wrist and undid the bracelet that I had asked about earlier. "You are no gentleman and I'm not a lady. I'm an imprint." she threw the bracelet to his feet and walked out.

She stayed in her room as we spent the rest of the day telling the rest of the Volturi only the things they needed to know nothing about the wolves or anything else. The next day when Jane insisted that Renesmee be present she would sit reading a book or listening to her ipod tuning out the rest of the world. Alec became all business never speaking directly to Renesmee but his eyes wondered to her constantly.

Renesmee grew tired of being stared at by the visitors, she had never been restricted as much as now. Of course we didn't want her out of our sights. Edward had said even though he didn't read any under handing work going on, it was safer to take precautions anyway. I knew that Renesmee missed Jacob and he had called almost three times a day to talk and check up on her. She never really paid much attention to the visitors and never wanted to even look at them.

On the third night following their arrival Jane mentioned need of a hunt and would be back in a days time going far to feed giving Forks a wide berth as we had asked.

As soon as they were out the door and Alice was sure they were miles away Renesmee started to beg to go see Jacob or have him come here.

"Nessie I think we need to have a family meeting first and then I'll call Jacob and have him come over."

She seemed pacified at the time but the urge to run to him was still plain on her face. Everyone gathered around the dinning table.

"From what I read in their minds they aren't lying about their purpose here. Aro is curious about Renesmee he is hoping she has even more gifts and once she is older he will try to offer her a place on the guard. But for now he just wants to keep tabs on her. Also he wanted to see how Bella was prevailing in her new life as well. " Edward took a breath. "I see no reason for this visit not to go well. Do you see anything Alice?"

"For once with the Volturi involved I don't see anything going wrong but I won't be letting my guard down either way."

"so what is the plan?" Jasper asked.

"for now we just wait it out. There is no real threat in this visit. Like I said they are only here to collect information. What Aro does with that information will be what we will have to deal with."

Everyone looked satisfied with what we had concluded and began to wander off in pairs to talk about possibilities that could happen.

I felt eyes on me and saw that Renesmee was about to exploded if she didn't start running to La Push.

Edward answered before I could say anything " Fine go but at least let me call Jacob and let him know your on your way. Its still really early he might not even be up yet.

"ok" was the only answer we got as she launched her self out of the house.

Jacob picked up on the first ring when we called and said he would start running towards the house and hopefully meet her more than half way.

"Wow." I said as Edward reached for me.

"What is that love?"

"Everything I mean poor Renesmee."

"What about her?"

"Well she loves Jacob but she cares about Alec to."

"More like poor Jacob."

"Why is that?"

"This is the second time this has happened too him."

"Yeah, you're right poor Jacob."

RPOV

As soon as the Quileute boundary line was in sight I could hear Jacob coming my way. I ran faster egger to get to him. We had talked briefly on the phone in the last few days but it wasn't what I wanted… what I needed. I had told him everything that had happened between me and… Alec. He had been really upset but had forgiven me without a second thought. It felt worse then if he really had yelled at me. I heard the sound of him changing. As I ran past a thicket of trees I saw him running to me in human form.

"Renesmee!"

"Jacob!"

I jumped into his arms as he twirled me around.

"I've missed you doll face."

"You to!"

He hugged me closer and I had to finally remind him I couldn't breath. We walked hand in hand to his house talking about nothing in particular. He had been at Aunt Sue's house today helping clean the yard since they were going to have the wedding in the back yard next week. I was sad that I was most likely not going to be aloud to go. Once we got to his house I said hello to Billy as Jacob invaded their refrigerator.

"Nessie I sure do miss when Jacob use to be at your house all the time. We can't keep a drop of food in this house now a days." Billy said with a chuckle.

"Give it sometime and I promise you will only see him on holidays… ok maybe not even then." we laughed together.

"Movie?" Jacob asked with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and two movies in the other.

"Sure." I followed him into his room. "Whatcha got?"

"Fight Club and some girly chick flick my sister left here last time she visited."

"Does it have a name?" I laughed.

"I don't know some sisters with pants."

"Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Lets watch that one."

"What ever you want."

He put the movie in and moved to sit on the floor. I sat next to him looking at him till he turned to me.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?"

"The whole… Alec thing." I leaned in and hugged him.

"Nessie it's ok I understand. You're young and it's not really fair for me to just assume you wouldn't want to play the field a little." he rubbed my back with his hand.

"But I don't want that. I want you I'm happy with you."

"I know you are but still I understand."

"Stop that." I sat up. "That just makes it worse."

"What do you want me to do?" he pleaded.

"Kiss me." I ordered

"I won't do it just because of him."

"No Jake I really want you to kiss me."

He leaned in unsure. I got aggravated and pulled him to me. He kissed me lightly intertwining his fingers into my hair. I sat on his lap as he pulled me in closer and even closer than that. He started to get up so I began to move away but he held me closer as he moved us to his bed.

"Screw the movie." I laughed between kisses.

"Shh." He laughed

"What?"

"My dads in the next room."

"Look at us a bunch of worked up teenagers trying not to get caught." I giggled.

He wrapped me in his arms as we laid on his bed. He held me tight in one of his arms as he grabbed the remote from his bed side table and turned on the TV. I couldn't tell you what was on all I could think about was how amazing his arms felt around me. I pretended to watch the TV as he laid his check on mine. I slid one of my legs back so it would be in-between his. He tightened his legs around mine and kissed my cheek. I felt as he ran one of his hands over my sides to my stomach moving it up to trace my ribs.

I was content and happy.

"You know I could get use to this." I said as a snuggled closer to him.

"Me to." he started to make patterns with his finger tips on my ribs as I played with his fingers on his other hand.

I heard as his breathing started to pick up and mine soon matched. With a unheard cue we both rolled over to face each other. He hurried and placed a cover over us. It felt like we were all alone in the world under our small fabric shelter. I took my leg from between his and placed it on his hip. He kissed me deeply as he moved his hips a little into mine. I pulled at his hair arching my back letting my body tell him to keep going. I was so into kissing him I hadn't realized that he had started to pull up my shirt. I stopped.

"To far?" he asked.

"No." I breathed into his neck. "Keep going."

He lifted up my shirt catching a quick glance of me in my bra before he started to kiss me again. I knew that he wouldn't progress until I did. I started to lift up his shirt. He helped me glide it over his head right away and threw it towards our feet. He played with the straps of my bra pushing them down a little and then back up.

"Renesmee I have to tell u something."

"Yes Jake." I said in a whisper.

"I love you"

I lay there completely quiet he had never said it to me and here we were joined together with our hearts beating fast as if they would burst from our chest to be together.

"I love u to, Jake."

He reached up and swept the tear that I hadn't realized was falling from my eye.

"Hun why r u crying?"

"Don't worry they are happy tears."

"Silly beautiful girl." he laughed as he kissed my lips softly.

"That u love." I giggled.

"Yes that I love very much."

Something over took me and I reached down and unzipped his pants . I got the satisfaction of catching him off guard and he spluttered to regain himself. I hurried and unbuttoned his pants. He rolled on top of me as both of his hands grabbed handfuls of my hair. I reached around the back of him and played with the waist line of his pants. He started to pull them off and I was lost what to do next.

He seemed to be doing what ever his body told him to do. His lips were on my neck as I looked at what our situation was. We had only his boxers on and I still had my bra and pants on. I was ok with this but I did feel guilty that he was more exposed than me.

"To.." he started until I reached down and tugged at his boxers.

"Wait" he breathed. "Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?"

"Sex?"

"Who said anything about that?"

"Well normally this is where it would lead"

"O" I said surprised. I had just been letting myself go. "Jake I'm not sure if I am ready."

"It doesn't have to go there." he smiled at me.

"Then where does it go." I smiled back at him.

"we can just lay here and talk if you want."

"that would be nice"

"So what's on your mind my charming and beautiful girlfriend." he said as he started to help me find my clothes.

"well I was just thinking how wonderful and understanding my boyfriend was."

"Yeah I'm pretty awesome." he laughed.

"And modest." I laughed with him.

"you have the best laugh. Its so pure and real."

"As opposed to what?"

"An arch angels laugh."

"Aww Jake…' I started as he handed me my shirt.

I took it in my hands. "You know I don't deserve you. Not after what I did."

"Don't say that." he sounded sad.

"Well its true I really did hurt you Jake and you can lie and say I didn't but I know the truth."

"Stop" he said in a whisper.

"No I want to know what your thinking. Please tell me." I sat up on the bed.

"You shouldn't hear it. Its over and we should put it behind us." he got up and moved the hair away from my face and tugged at the shirt in my hands. I let it go and he started to put it back over my head.

"Why can't you just talk to me about it?"

He sat there completely quite for a long time. "Because it hurts Renesmee." he said to the bottom of my shirt as he straightened it out on my hips. "You don't know how much it hurt and I don't really want you to. I know that your not completely sure of us." he held up his hand to stop me from saying anything. "I know you think you are but if you felt the need to talk to this other guy or even for his company then you aren't sure of us. I'm not saying you can't have friends but the fact that you wore something that connected you two and he thought that you guys were dating. The fact that you didn't even tell me about him makes me think that you were trying to hide him and if he hadn't come to your house the other night then you would of just strung us both on. And sadly enough I might have gone with it because I love you and just want the best for you. But I'm asking you right now Renesmee if you want him tell me now so I'm at least ready for it."

I looked into his deep brown eyes. "Jacob I can't tell you that."

He looked down. "I kind of figured that."

"No Jacob that's not what I was saying. I can't tell you that I want him because I no longer have feelings for him. He lied to me and hurt me. I thought he was someone he wasn't. But I know you and I know that you care for me and would never lie to me. I don't deserve you Jake. I feel like I need to earn your trust back or make it up some how.

"You don't have to, its ok." he smiled at me tenderly.

"No but I want to.

I reached down and grabbed my shirt and lifted it over my head and then tossed it to the side. He started to reach for it when I stopped him. I pressed myself closer to him enjoying how our skin felt against each others.

"You are such a teenager." he laughed as we fell back to the bed.

We laughed together and talked until we heard a faint knock on the door. I immediately started to look for my clothes but Jacob held me perfectly still.

"yes?" he called towards the door.

"Hey Nessie, Alice just called and said they needed you home." Billy called threw the door.

"Thanks" I called back feeling my face flush three different shades of red.


	11. Should He or Shouldn't He

Chapter eleven Should he or shouldn't he.

As I pranced threw the woods, yeah there really wasn't another word for it, I thought about how silly I had been. Jacob was …. wow.

He had wanted to walk me home but I told him that it was most likely best if he didn't get any where near my father with the thoughts most likely going threw his head right now. I was a lot more skilled at making my mind wonder to other things then the things I didn't want him to know.

His parting words to me were.

"Its official."

"What is?" I asked

"Alice is a cock block."

I knew he was joking but my face had turned so red that he tried to make sure I was still breathing. That was my Jacob though he told people what he thought and he never held anything back.

Once I was almost past the Quileute line something caught my eye, as I got closer to it I realized it was a person. I stood perfectly still as their red eyes stared me down.

"Took you long enough." Jane said to me in a annoyed voice. I was starting to think that maybe this was just how she always sounded.

"hey Jane… how are you?"

"Not so well, Renesmee."

"That's to bad." I tried to make myself sound completely uninterested.

"Is it really?"

"Ugh … yes?" where the heck was she going with this?

"Well since the most resent disturbance in my life has to do with you I don't think you truly understand."

"I understand just fine. Aro sent you here to check up on me. Honestly its not that hard to figure out."

"Wow completely self centered aren't we? I was referring to my brothers momentary laps of judgment with you."

"Laps of judgment?"

"Of course that's all it was. Alec is a handsome powerful vampire why would he ever settle for you?"

"Look I don't even like your brother." I started to walk past her but she hurried to get in front of me again.

"Yeah but unfortunately he likes you."

"How is that my problem?"

"So you would rather a dog than one of the most high ranked Volturi members?"

"I guess where you come from that's a big deal but you know there's more to life than just power."

"HA that's what the weak say."

"Well then I'd rather be weak and dating a so called dog then to be totally miss lead and treated like a tool."

"A tool, that's a new one." she stepped closer to me where we were toe to toe. "Want to see what this tool can do?"

Little miss I-can-make-everyone-think-they-are-on-fire needed an attitude check.

"Bring it." If she used it on me I'd jump to get my hands on her. If she was going to put me in pain in my mind I'd put it right back into hers!

"You shouldn't even exist!"

"And you should go to hell."

"You seem to be sending a lot of people there lately." Alec came out from behind me. "Well hello there sister, I thought you would be hunting right now."

"Found someone near by." I stared at her in disbelief was she serious? "Aren't you suppose to be hunting?"

"No I'll still be good for a little while longer."

"Ok well I don't want to interrupt your family reunion." I said as I started to inch back towards Jacobs. It would be faster then going home.

"No I think you should stay for this." Alec said.

"Stay for what?"

"Stay while my sister apologizes for everything she just said."

"Like hell I will!" she screeched.

"Don't hold your breath Alec." Aunt Alice came out of the forest to my side in less than a second. "Come on Nessie its time to get home. "

She grabbed my arm and we started towards the house.

"Thank you."

"Any time."

After a second she put her finger to her lips and she led me up into the trees. We slowly made our way back to Jane and Alec. I could hear them talking to each other and Alice stopped us only a few feet from them. I looked threw the branches and saw Jane with her arms crossed as Alec paced and looked at the ground.

"What is wrong with you lately?" she asked in a voice I had never heard. It was almost loving.

"Nothing." he said to his feet.

"Nothing Alec really? It's me you can tell me anything."

"I… I'm just …." he stammered as he stopped his pacing.

"Just what?"

"Heartbroken." he said in a whisper.

"Heartbroken? We don't get heartbroken.""You might not but I do…am."

"Since when?"

"Since I meet Renesmee. I don't know why, its not like we've really spent much time together, but I can tell that she has to be in my life."

"She's not meant to be and I think its time for us to leave Forks. There obviously isn't anything else we can learn about her. She doesn't seem to have gained any other powers and Bella either."

"I'm not leaving." he said looking straight in her eyes.

"I'm not staying any longer and neither are the others. It's time to go home."

"HA home! That place is not a home. A home is suppose to be somewhere that you like to go back to. Some where you feel safe and loved."

"Maybe its not all those things but home is also where your family is."

"Family, Jane my only family I have left is you."

"That's how its always been. You and me." she smiled at him. It was the first time I had ever seen her smile with out some one else withering in pain. She really did love him.

"Nothings wrong with that but don't you ever wish for more. That this world could offer us more than destruction and death.

"It just doesn't work that way."

"You deserve more Jane. Stay with me here just for a little while longer."

"I have to go back. WE have to go back."

"No." there was no uncertainty in his voice and I was sure she heard it to.

"Aro will not like this." she said as she shook her head.

"Who cares Jane, you say that it's you and me yet you strive to be Aro's favorite. Choose family this time not coven."

They stood there silently for a few minutes.

"You want me to choose family over coven but look at you Alec, your choosing a girl over family.

With that she started to walk back towards the house. I looked up to Alice for what to do next. She began going down the tree, but when I started to follow she started to shake her head no to me. I stayed on the branch over looking Alec.

"Alec." Alice said coming up to him slowly.

"Oh hi Alice. Did you hear all of that?"

"Yes."

"Does my sister ever forgive me?"

"Yes of course she does."

"What about Nessie?"

"Yes she does to." Alice said with a smile. I thought about it and I had forgave him but not by much. Maybe it was the fact that he was trying to change and had even stood up to his mental sister, but I knew he was the same person as before underneath.

I wanted to go down and talk to him but I was sure Alice had something else in mind.

Alec was looking at his feet again.

"Alec you know your welcome as long as you like here."

"I am?"

"Yes. You can have Edwards old room, we haven 't used it since they moved to the cottage."

"Thank you Alice."

"Now come on Romeo lets get you back so we can tell everyone."

"K."

I waited in my hiding spot as they walked away.

Did he really mean what he had said? Did it make a difference if he did. I had just told Jacob I didn't have any feelings for him which was true, but I still wanted to know him. That's all he would ever be to me I decided, just a friend. If he couldn't respect that then I would gladly tell him to go back to Italy with his gothic sinister sister. I sat there thinking it over for a few more minutes before I started to head back home.

Once I entered the house all eyes were on Alec. There was a arrange of emotions. Emmett and Rosalie had angry looks I was sure that Alice hadn't really explained anything to them yet. Jane was angry to but really when was she not. Jasper and Alice had understanding looks, most likely Jasper could feel Alec's true emotions plus he would just follow Alice's lead. My grandparents had sympathy written across their faces, while my dad and mom had parental glares on.

Alec how ever looked like someone had just ran over his dog… wait bad reference. He would most likely be glad if a dog got ran over… he would prolly just act like it was Jacob.

"O good your back ok well we need to have a sort of family meeting." Alice said to everyone.

How could we have that when Jane and Alec were in the room.

"Wow its what I always wanted." Jane said sarcastically under her breath.

Alice acted like she hadn't heard her and was about to continue when Alec stood up.

"We have decided that there is no more that we can gather from being here. However if you allow me I would like to stay behind while the others take their leave."

No one said a word but I saw as a few eyes flickered from Alec to me. I started to play back the earlier conversations between Jane and Alec, then Alec and Alice in my head. I reached to my mother who was sitting next to me and played it for her as well.

"I think that there is much to discuss between my family. May we have a moment." My father said in a very diplomatic way.

"Yes of course." Alec said immediately taking Jane's arm and guiding her out the house. We all watched as they hurried and crossed the river.

"What the…" Emmett started.

"Emmett." Grandma cut him off.

"Why does he want to stay?" Grandpa asked.

"Well it seems that they have decided to leave but Alec is going to stay behind."

"Yeah we kind of gathered that." Emmett said bored.

I was guessing he was kind of disappointed that it hadn't turned out to end in a large fight.

"Is there any under handing going on?" my mom asked.

"Depends on how you look at it."

"what do you mean?" grandpa asked.

"Well he seems to want to change his ways and doesn't think going back to Volturi is going to help that."

"Won't Aro be upset about us harboring him though if he plans on leaving the guard with out even an explanation." Rosalie pointed out.

"That is a possibility, but I think that he wouldn't act so quickly on anyone in fear of pushing Alec away even more." Grandma put in.

"So do we let the little twerp stay?" Japer asked.

"Lets put it to a vote." my mom suggested.

"That is how we seem to decided to keep people." my uncle Emmett smiled at my mom.

"Emmett what do you think?" Grandpa asked him.

"I say yes if all else fails this could lead somewhere interesting."

"Emmett we don't want a fight."

"I say no this is going to lead straight to a fight." Jasper contradicted.

"I say no to we don't owe him anything." Rosalie said as she looked at her nails.

"I think we should let him stay. He could always turn over a new leaf." Grandma said with a smile.

"I think the same." grandpa smiled at grandma.

"I say yes I think he truly has a good heart." Alice said looking out towards the way they had went.

"I say no I don't trust him." my mom surprised me.

"I say no to. I have feeling that he might want to change but it may come to be to hard for him." my dad said.

"So what does this mean it's an even vote."

"No its not. You haven't voted yet." Alice pointed out.

"I get a vote?"

"Of course you do." my mom squeezed my hand a little. "You are apart of this family. You get a say."

I must of looked crazy because I didn't know what to vote. Yes I did want him to stay but if it made any part of my family uncomfortable then he had to go.

"Nessie do what you think is the best in your opinion, not what everyone else wants." my dad smiled down at me.

"Can I have sometime to think about this?"

"Of course we will all gather tonight and tell him our choice." Grandpa assured us.

I got up to go to the kitchen, I was famished. Nothing seemed appetizing to me so I ended up just snaking on some grapes.

Alice walked in quickly.

"Renesmee come with me." she asked in a hushed voice,

"Ok…?"

We went running into the forest until she stopped me.

"Ok keep your voice down."

"why."

"I don't want the others to hear."

"Ok." what was there that she had to say that the rest of the family couldn't hear?

"It's about Alec. He has decided to stay and its not to get more information," she looked at me like I was suppose to be understanding something bigger.

"Why is he staying then."

"You."

"Me what about me I thought you said he was done getting information."

"Yeah we talked a little on the way back. He is done getting information but he wants you to come back with him to Voltara as his mate."

"As his what1?" I yelled.

"keep your voice down."

"He wants me as his mate are you serious?"

"Yes and he is positive he can get you there. And the only reason I pulled you aside to tell you this is because in a few of the futures you went with him."

"WHAT?" I would never do that I loved my family to much to ever leave and I had no desire to ever become a member of the guard.

"shh it was just a vision."

"yeah of the future and that's not the future I want."

"I know and I also know that at this age things are very confusing, so I've been trying to guide you."

"Yea I think you have Jacobs house on speed dial."

"number two." she laughed. "This is your life Renesmee and that's why I took you out here to tell you. You are old enough to make your own choices and should listen to your own heart."

"But Jacob is the one I love not Alec."

"Yes but you are young. Normally girls date and fall in and out of love so many times before they find the one they are suppose to be with forever."

"Did you?"

"Well I don't remember my human life at all you know that and once I was a vampire I saw a vision of Jasper right away and knew we were meant to be together,"

"lucky, but really I know I'm suppose to be with Jacob for ever."

"I'm not saying you aren't I just want you to be aware of everything that I could happen.. "Just as she had finished her sentence her eyes went out of focused.

"You have to be kidding me."

She started to run back towards the house and I followed right behind her.

When we entered Jane and Alec were back.

"So what is the decision?" Jane asked.

"well we were going to wait till tonight to say we are not fully decided." Grandpa said.

"Yes we are." Alice looked down at me. "Go on Renesmee."

I looked to Alec it was the first time I had really looked at him since the say I hit him. I held my chin up high.

"we need to know a few things before we decide."

"Yes?" he looked back at me and it felt like was trying to let himself be the guy I had once knew.

"Why do you want to stay?"

"I…can we talk about this alone?"

"No if you can't say it in front of my family you shouldn't say it at all."

"Please Nessie."

"No!" I half screamed exasperated.

"Fine then I want to stay because I think that maybe you all have found a better way of life than I had never thought possible."

"It's not because you are hoping to take me back to Volatra?"

"What?" my mom held me to herself.

"Not unless you wanted to go.

"She is not going anywhere." my father said coming to stand on the other side of me.

"I would never force her to go." he tried to defend himself..

I felt as my mom put her shield up around us.

"You couldn't if you tried." my mom glared at him.

"Enough." Jane said. "We are leaving if you wish for him to stay say now. " she ordered. "I would much like for him to come home but this is where he wants to be. Is he welcomed? Your coven has always been viewed as a compassionate strange clan, am I wrong? Or is it only to the ones that you believe worthy enough for your acceptance."

Was she trying to help him?

"He can stay." I looked around to see who had just said that when I noticed Jacob in human form standing in the door way.


	12. Till Then

_Chapter twelve Till Then. _

_So that was it, Alec was staying and my own boyfriend had decided it. I was now sitting in Jacobs room staring at my hands. He was passing back and forth across his room._

"_What were you going to decided?" he asked me for the fourth time._

"_I don't know."_

"_I think you do."_

"_What then?"_

"_you were going to let him stay. Which I'm not upset about it, I just want to know why you were going to let him stay."_

"_I felt bad for him, from what I've heard Voltara is a horrible place."_

"_He could of gone some where else its not like it was here or there."_

"_I think it was. If he stayed with us Aro wouldn't be as forceful to get him back. He fears us in a way." In a very small way. "If Alec was alone though he would see it as easier to be able to manipulate him to come back and then he would never had left him alone."_

"_You are a good person Renesmee but you can't save everyone." he stopped his pacing. _

"_I'm not trying to. You are the one that said he could stay."_

"_Yes and I did it for you."_

"_How is that for me?"_

"_I know that this is kind of strange for you to talk about but when I was in love with Bella she loved Edward and me. I was more forceful and wanted her to choose but he never truly pushed her into deciding. I didn't understand at the time what kind of game he was playing but now I do. It wasn't a game he wanted her to be sure that when she choose him it was what she really wanted. Reneseme I love you enough to want that."_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying that I want you to look at your opinions." I stared at him waiting for him to explain more but he didn't. I could see the hurt that this was causing him and I wanted to stop it. _

"_Are you breaking up with me?"_

"_No I'd never do that but I want you to think about maybe breaking up with me."_

"_What!"_

"_There is a good chance that your going to break my heart. But I don't care about any of that; I want to be with you I want to hold you all the time. I want us to go places together to take trips or even just lay around the house together in our pajamas. I want to believe with out a doubt that you aren't thinking of any one else. I want all that but I want you to be sure more than anything."_

_He grabbed one of my hands and sat on the floor in front of me. _

"_I'm not going to do it." I said as I ran my fingers threw his hair with my free hand. _

"_Then how will you ever really know its me you want."_

"_I just do."_

"_Then for me just take some time."_

"_No you can't make me." I was finally starting to feel rejected. _

"_Please Renesmee I won't be able to handle it if you leave me later on."_

"_I'm not going to do that."_

"_You might."_

"_Your talking about later that I might but right now you're the one pushing me away."_

"_I'm only doing it for you."_

"_No your doing it for you, I'm perfectly happy how things are."_

"_Not really you just think you are."_

"_Stop telling how I am, I'm sure I know more about my feelings than you." I dropped his hand and got up. _

"_I'm just saying the things you won't."_

"_Stop! Stop trying to tell me what's good for me. I can handle myself." I yelled._

"_I don't think you can." he shot back. _

"_Wow its great to know that you have so much faith in me" I said coldly. _

_I turned and walked out the door heading for home. I knew that he wouldn't follow me, he wanted me to leave. _

_He was starting to be so pushy he wanted me to be sure but all he was doing was pushing me away. I felt the tears starting to pour over. Why couldn't he just hold me, these last few days had fried my mind. My family was in danger and all he worried about was if I was sure I wanted him. Why couldn't he just listen to me. Why did he have to try to drag up feelings that I didn't want or need._

_I didn't want these feelings I didn't want to have to think and think and think about what might be the right way to go. Why couldn't things just be perfect? Why did everything even have to go wrong in the first place? It wasn't like my life was so boring before, I was content. I mean I wasn't head over heals in love but I was getting there. Now I just couldn't not think about it. It was as if a cloud was hanging over me whispering past my hair to my ear telling me in hush voices to think about Alec to see him in my head. _

_I went to the big house and sat on the couch. I pulled out my cell phone and read over the old text messages we had written each other. He was still listed under Handsome in my cell. I smiled at the past memories as the feelings flooded back to me. My heart felt like it was throbbing and I welcomed it. I needed this I needed to remember how I felt then compared to how I felt now. _

_I had been lost in my own thoughts for who knows how long when they were interrupted by my mom._

"_Hey sweetie we are all going to go play baseball out in the clearing would you like to come?"_

"_No I think I'm going to sit this one out."_

"_Are you sure? You love playing."_

"_Yeah I think I'm just going to head home, read a book and take a nap."_

"_If that's what you want. Do you want me to come home with you?" _

"_No I'll be fine. Thanks though mom."_

"_Anytime." she kissed my forehead and waited for the others to descend. To my surprise Demetri, Jane, and Felix was also with them. _

_I looked to my dad 'what are they doing?'._

"_They've never played before… well at least not vampire style." he laughed lowly to me. _

'_Have fun.' I put a picture of Emmett's excited face as he came down and saw that they were joining the family, into my fathers head. Once I let go of my dads hand he turned to see that Emmett was now trying to split everyone up on to teams already. _

"_Wait till we at least get on the field."_

_Once they had all left, finally given up hope for me to join them, I was left to my thinking. The house seemed strange to me, normally there was at least two other people here with me. I never had passed on a family outing or even a walk around the woods. I decided since I had the house to myself I might as well make good use of it. As I started up the stairs excited to go see what new sketches Alice had or even check a few places to see if they had started to hide my birthday gifts. It was only a week away and I knew that they would never forget it. Holidays were my families specialties. Once to the top of the stairs something that I hadn't realized before hit me. _

_Where was Alec? I hadn't seen him going with the others but I couldn't hear him up here. I knew that he was staying in my dads old room so I crept quietly to the door. I put my ear to it and listened harder than I had ever listened before. I heard a faint scraping noise like someone was franticly writing on parchment. As I started to back away from the door I heard the sound of paper being crumpled and then a thud against the wall informed me that he prolly had just thrown it. _

_I knocked quietly on the door. _

"_Yes?" he asked in an aggravated voice._

"_Its me. Can I come in?"_

"_O." was the only answer I got before the door was opened and he was standing bewildered in front of me. _

"_Hi." I said lamely._

"_Hey." he answered just as lamely._

"_What's up?"_

"_Not much u?" he stood there staring at me like I had lost my marbles. The last thing I had said to him wasn't in anyways friendly. _

"_Just got home. _

"_O where did you go?"_

"_Jacobs."_

"_Have… fun?"_

"_I always have fun when I'm with Jacob." I said protectively. _

"_I didn't say you didn't."_

"_Well, just making sure you know." I huffed as I turned to walk away. _

"_Wait, can we talk."_

"_About what?"_

"_Everything."_

"_Look I've already had my fair share of talking today I'm just kind of tired."_

"_Well then can we have a sit and possibly talk?" he gave me a small smile._

_I smiled at his bad joke. "I guess." _

_He backed away from his door and I went in. I looked around the room the only furniture in the room was a small table and chair. The table was cluttered with papers and there were balls of it around the room._

"_Alice hasn't had time to pimp your room?" _

"_No but I saw her looking threw catalogs of furniture."_

"_You better start telling her what you like before you end up with a completed room."_

"_Couldn't she just look to the future and is what I want?"_

"_not really she won't know how you will truly react till you make a decision but she could decide on something and see possible ways it could turn out."_

"_Wow that sounds a little complicated." it let out a little laugh._

"_It can be." I laughed along with him. _

_Once the laughter finally died down I realized that he was staring at me trying to read my face. _

"_Renesmee look I want to apologize."_

"_For what?"_

"_Everything."_

"_Wow a blanket apology."_

"_Yeah." he seemed to relax more. "Is there anything you want to say."_

"_No not really."_

"_Ugh ok." he seemed kind of put out. _

"_What?"_

"_Well I just assumed you would want to say sorry to."_

"_well you assumed wrong what would I have to say sorry for?"_

"_For lying to me."_

"_It was you, you lied to me."_

"_No I never lied."_

"_well you didn't tell me who you were."_

"_you didn't tell me who you were."_

"_Yes I did.'"No you told me your name was Nessie."_

"_That's my nickname."_

"_Yeah but by your real name I would of figured out who you were and who your parents were."_

"_Yes because everyone gives a detailed description of there family tree when they meet someone."_

"_It couldn't of hurt."_

"_you are so ridiculous your part of the Volturi and you are putting down my family. _

"_I'm not putting them down I'm just saying that you can't be mad at me for you not knowing who I was when I didn't know who you were."_

"_Want to bet."_

"_You are so stubborn." he threw his hands up as if giving up. _

"_And your ridiculous." I said throwing my hands up towards him._

"_Stubborn." he yelled taking a step towards me. _

"_Ridiculous." I yelled back taking one towards him. _

_We were nose to nose, breathing hard in our annoyance with each other. I breathed in his scent, ugh why did he have to smell so good. He started to lean in and I was at a complete loss at what to do. Just before his lips touched mine I hurried and backed away. _

"_I'm sorry I can't do this." I started to retreat out the door when he grabbed my hand._

"_I'm in love with you, Renesmee. I think about you all the time I can't get you out of my head."_

"_I… I'm …" I tried to find my words. I was never good with words so I used what I did know. His hand was already touching mine so I gripped his hand firmer and started to put images of us when we had first meet into his head. I let the feels that I had felt at that moment flood threw the memory, I did the same with the memory of when we had meet at the mall. _

_When I let go his eyes came back into focus and he smiled up at me._

"_That's the first time you've ever used your gift on me."_

"_Yeah you've never used yours on me either."_

_He looked down all of a sudden trying to had his face. I put my hand under his chin and lifted it up. _

"_What's the matter?"_

"_I would never use my gift on you, I promise."_

"_Why does it hurt or something." I had heard my parents talking about it before the Volturi had come when I was little."_

"_No, it takes all your senses away. Your left in a black land of nothing… or so I've heard."_

"_It's kind of like what I do."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well I go into someone's head, whether they like it or not, and make them see what I want. I bet if you really wanted to you could find some good use for your power." _

"_No I don't think I could. When Aro found me when I was still human he saw that I was already going to be something powerful that he could use to keep order over the vampire world. He saw the same thing in my sister and changed us both himself."_

"_So your father is Aro?""He is no father to me. He is a dictator."_

"_What about the others, Caius and Marcus?"_

"_Pawns, Marcus doesn't even want to be there, Chelsea keeps him there with her gift."_

"_And Caius?"_

"_Is to self absorbed to realize he is being used."_

"_Wow if only everyone knew."_

"_It would bring the whole Volturi down." he said as he nodded his head. _

"_Really?"_

"_Yes but I wouldn't want that to happen."_

"_Why not?""As corrupt as they are they keep the order. You weren't around during the time that Newborn Army's were being made and used to gain locations. It was a dark time in this world and the Volturi are the only reason that we live in peace like we do now."_

"_You still believe in that system?" I asked in disbelief. _

"_Yes."_

"_Then why are you here? Are you going to go back to them?"_

"_Maybe I needed to get away for a while though and I like it here."_

"_You know Aro hates us."_

"_No he doesn't hate you or any of the others. Actually he holds your coven to a higher regard."_

"_Because he sees us as a threat."_

"_He does but he also see a very talented and smart coven."_

"_We are the Cullens." I giggled_

"_Yes you are." he smiled at me._

"_Jealous?" I smiled back._

"_You have no idea." he joked but I could see the underlining truth to what he was admitting. _

"_You know what Alice said the other day in the woods is true, you are welcomed here as long as you like."_

"_I know, wait how do you know about that?"_

_I forgot I wasn't really suppose to know about that._

"_I…she….ughh….I was in the tree above your heads."_

"_Why where in the tree."_

"_Listening."_

"_What did you hear?"_

"_Nothing you wouldn't want me to." I didn't know if it was true or not but I didn't want him to think I was a peeing tom or something._

"_So what's up with all this paper everywhere?" I said trying to distract him. _

"_just something I'm working on. I'll show you one day if I ever finish it."_

_We sat on his floor talking about things we had experienced. He told me about places he had been and I told him about crazy times I had had with my family. He was vague with his stories and never told me why he was at those places and I was sure I didn't want to know. _

"_Their on their way back."_

_I listened hard and could hear Emmett laughing loudly, his team must have won. _

"_They seemed to have had a good time." _

"_Their not the only ones." he nudged me with his elbow._

"_Yeah this was nice we should do it again." _

"_We don't have to stop."_

"_Yeah we kind of do. I feel like I haven't spent much time with my family lately and I kind of miss them."_

"_Ok well we can talk later then."_

"_I'd like that." I went to turn but he stopped me again. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Till then." before he kissed my cheek. _


	13. Choose

Chapter thirteen Choose

RPOV

Over the next few days I split my time between talking and learning more about Alec and spending time with my family. Jane, Demetri, and Felix had left the day after the baseball game. They didn't show that they liked my family, but it seemed like if we ever did have to fight then they would be less excited to rip off our heads.

Alec and me were sitting at the river skipping rocks just for fun. I had been wanting to get outside as much as possible, honestly I was just trying to keep my mind off Jacob. He hadn't called or texted me and it was killing me. Had he just forgotten about me, moved on to a new girl? My heart sank at that idea. I looked at Alec he was so gorgeous it was unreal but if I wanted to be honest with my self I wished it was Jacob standing there instead of him. I tried to shake the thought from my head, he was the one that wanted to spend time apart. I tried to focus on the rock that I was playing around with in my hand I had molded it over in my hand till it was perfectly smoothed.

"Hey Alec can I ask you something that's kind of been bugging me."

"Sure anything." he said as he threw another rock across.

"Why were you in La Push when we meet?'

"Well its kind of funny but I was suppose to be spying on your family before the rest came. The day we meet was the first day I had gotten there and then after I met you I didn't want to do anything else but think of you."

"But why were you in La Push not Forks?"

"Because I knew that Alice couldn't see the wolves so if I stayed near one of them then she wouldn't be able to see me."

"Weren't you scared that the wolves might catch you."

"Not really all I would have had to do was cut their senses off before they even realized what was happening. It's why they sent me instead of the rest."

"O that makes since, but why were you in the store, where you stalking me?"

"No when I saw you I had been going to get the cashier to come to the back of the store so I could feed but when I saw you I had to talk to you."

How can you talk so easily about taking someone's life?"

"Its how it is." he shrugged his shoulders.

"No its not, that's someone's mom or sister or something."

"She was just a human, Nessie all they are is food that moves."

"Your wrong." I stared to get upset.

"Its what we were made to eat, we can't change that."

"Yes we can my family doesn't drink human blood and they are just fine."

"But its not how its suppose to be." he said as if trying to get me to see reason.

"If we did how you wanted I wouldn't even be here." I pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm half human remember. If you think so lowly of humans what do you think about me?"

"But your still a vampire."

"Not fully."

"No your different."

"Exactly I am different. I'm a human to and if your so stuck in your views then maybe we shouldn't even be talking." I tuned my back to him.

"No that's not what I want."

"It may not be what you want but it is how it is." I used his words back on him

"Then I guess things can change." I felt as he put his hands on my shoulders trying to turn me around.

"Can they?"

"Yes, I'll try it your way." I turned to that to see if he was lying.

"What go hunting for animals?"

"Yeah sure, then you can never say that I didn't at least try."

"Ok if your serious."

"I am lets go."

"Ok."

I ran and told my parents what I was going to try to do. They encouraged it and I saw on their faces how proud they were of me. I bet it looked impressive to an outsider, me convincing a high ranking Volturi member to try to eat vegetarian style. To me it was just the boy that loved me trying to impress me. He most likely wasn't even going to be able to do it, but if he truly tried I might be able to work with it. Not him killing humans I'd never put up with that ever again.

Once out in the forest he grabbed my hand and we ran until I caught the scent of a group of deer.

"Ok I smell three deer's they aren't really that great tasting but it's a good start for you."

"Nessie I don't think that any of them are going to be that good, so it doesn't matter.'

"Hey no negativity."

"Fine." he smiled at me and started to stalk towards the scent.

"Let go of your senses." I whispered to him.

"You might not want that." he laughed.

"Why?"

"Because if I do that I might accidentally try to make a move on you." he winked at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"Make a move, what are you talking about?"

"O nothing." he laughed even harder before he lunged out behind some trees from his crouch grabbing the deer and sinking his teeth into it. I watched as he drained it dry and then got off its lifeless body.

"How did I do coach?" he asked as he wiped a drop of blood from his lips.

"Decent but watch a pro." I ran with him on my heals until I smelled the scent of a wild cat. I hurried and into a tree twirling myself up the branches. I caught sight of the cat and flipped backwards on to its back putting my hands on both sides of its head snapping its neck before it ever realized what I was doing. I looked up to Alec who had a stunned expression on his face.

"Come on try it. This will be way better than the deer."

"Sharing?"

"You can have it." I said as I started to get off its back.

"No its your kill."

"Aw come on I insist."'

"How about we both share it."

"Ok." I laughed.

He came over to me and waited until I sank my teeth into its neck before he did the same. We began draining the animal dry and right before it was done he touch his hand to mine and let me have the last bit of the animals blood.

I looked up to him and he reached his hand up and tucked the hair, that had come to my eyes from jumping on the animal, out of the way.

"You were right that was way better than the deer." he said in a whisper.

"Told you." I smiled.

"You are amazing"

"Your not so bad yourself."

He grabbed my hand and we started waking.

We stopped at the river talking about different books when my dad and mom came running faster than I had ever seem them run.

"Renesmee hurry!" my dad yelled.

"What?" I yelled back confused.

Alec had me in his arms running towards them in the same second.

"You know I can run like the rest of you."

"Yeah but you have half of your mothers human side." my dad said as we ran back to the house.

"What's going on?"

"The Volturi have decided to pay a little visit.' my mom answered me.

I felt Alec stiffen under me.

"When?"

'This afternoon." as she said it they all ran a little faster.

Once we enter the house my father ran to Alice.

"Have they decided anything else?"

"Yes we finally have a time. They will be here in a hour and forty five minutes." jasper answered.

"How did they get so close with out Aunt Alice noticing." I asked realizing that Alec still hadn't put me down.

"They were in the area but had no thought to come here until…"

"Until what?"

"Until they heard that Alec had decided to stay with us."

'So its my fault they are coming." he said mostly to him self. He looked up to our family then to me in his arms with so much emotion. "Where are they now I'll cut them off before they come here and then they wont have a reason to."

"No Alec its ok let them come we can handle this." I tried to reassure him as he let me down.

"No Nessie I don't want them anywhere near this family, near you."

I looked into his eyes. "No your family to and we aren't sending you off to face them alone."

" one hour ten minutes." Jasper said.

"Ok what's the plan." I asked my family I knew they always had a plan.

"We let them come and show that we mean no harm." grandpa said.

"Is there anything we need to do." Alec asked grabbing my hand.

"No stay here, we are going to run the perimeter just in case before they get here." dad ordered.

BPOV

You think after how many times to Volturi paid a visit on us we would be use to it. After running the perimeter they didn't get a trace of anything that shouldn't be. So now we all sat perfectly still waiting. There was however a small debate whether we should be waiting out side and whether or not Renesmee should be out there. She of course wanted to be right in the middle of everything so that plan was out. Carlisle pointed out that if we were truly going to show them we meant no harm that we should most likely be waiting inside. Emmett had then suggested that we just leave a note on the door saying, 'Sorry guys we are out for the day come back later.' just to screw with them. He had then received a smack from Rosalie.

As the time grew nearer we had finally decided that everyone would be standing in our normal positions with Emmett and Jasper flanking our group. Edward and Carlisle in the middle with Alice and Rosalie flanking them. Esme and me would be behind them with Renesmee in the middle. Alec stood off to the side until Edward asked him to please go stand in front of Renesmee just in case. He let out a small sigh of relief once he was there. Renesmee touched his back and a faint smile came to his lips.

It was easy to see them as they emerged from the trees. There was only a handful of them but enough to where we each would have someone to fight if things got ugly.

Aro was the only one of the brothers that was present. He came in flanked by Jane and Felix then the rest of the guard. I saw Renata cowering Aro's back as she touched him ready to reflect anyone who tried to harm him. Even though I wanted to see if her power worked against me I knew that if it came to it I would have to go after Jane.

Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Aro so nice to see you again."

"As it is to see you dear friend."

"What do we owe this visit."

"O we were near and wanted I couldn't pass up a chance to see you and your coven."

"Of course."

"O there we are dearest Alec, we have missed you so." Aro looked past the rest of us locking his eyes on one of his most prized treasures, Alec.

"As I you." he nodded his head towards Aro.

"As I thought, so this is a little vacation, your staying with the Cullens?"

"In a way.'

"Well I hope it was a good one." I was sure no one else missed the fact that he was making it sound like Alec's visit was now over.

"Very." I saw as his hand went to grab Renesmee's but stopped and dropped to his side. He wanted to reach out to her and I wasn't sure why. Was it to show Aro that he had been trying to make a claim to her or was it the fact that he was scared and wanted comfort.

"Good, now where is dearest Renesmee."

"She is right here." Edward turned to retrieve her but Alec refused to move.

He shook his head no to Edward a little. Edward locked eyes with him and then turned back to Aro.

"Aro, there is something I'd like to address with you first."

"But of course." Aro seemed slightly put out that he had not seen Renesmee for himself yet. She clung to Alec's back now and I wasn't sure why.

"It seems to me that Alec isn't ready to head home just yet and we don't mind at all if he stays. Would you be terribly put out if he stayed longer?"What was Edward getting at?

"He is free to do as he pleases."

"Just making sure, I would hate there to be confusion later on."

So that's what he was getting at, Alec must have not wanted to go yet and was worried that Aro would do almost anything to get him back. Edward had wanted Aro to give his word that he wouldn't react badly or violently.

"Well since that is all cleared up may I see your daughter."

Edward looked to Alec and he moved aside a little so Renesmee could peak threw.

"Sweet Renesmee my how you have grown."

"Hello Aro." she spoke with a voice full of wisdom."

"I understand that your birthday is not but a mere four days away."

"Yes."

"Well then let me be the first to say happy early birthday."

"Thank you."

"No thank you its been so long since we had the honor of throwing a party of any kind."

"Throwing a party for what?"

"You of course. Well since our young Alec has taken such a liking to you it seems, you have become family in a way."

"No offense but I already have a family and Alec is welcomed to it if he wants."

"Yes, yes all in time." he waved his hand as if it was just a small detail. "Now lets get you packed shall we."

"Packed for what?" she raised her voice a little more. Everyone started to move closer to her.

"You sure are the type to ask so many questions but honestly you can't come back with us with out some belongings right?"

"Come with you, why would I do that."

"Well you didn't think that Forks was a decent place to through a party now did you. No we need to go back and of course I have some task for Alec to handle. I didn't think you would want to be away from him that long."

"Will I be able to come back home?" she threw at him.

"Yes, yes if you want."

Edward step in front of her ready to speak his mind but Renesmee step around him.

"What makes you think I'd even want to go."

"Bold aren't we." Aro laughed to himself.

"No not bold, just not stupid. I know what you want and I'm telling you now that I will never join the guard."

"Dear Renesmee I would never make any one do anything. Everyone on the guard was asked to join and then joined on their own free will."

"Then why are you now forcing Alec to do things."

"He is already part of the guard and one of my highest subjects he has… duties."

"Then can he come back with me."

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

"Well then I still wish to celebrate your wonderful birth. I believe that a young lady like yourself deserves the finest things in life. Won't you let me do this one thing."

"Alice is the best at throwing parties."

"Yes I am sure that is true non the less.

"what about my family?"

"O I want them to come to, it is after all your sweet sixteen is it not?"

"I'm not sure how old I am."

"Never the less I would love for them to attend."

Just as he said the last word his eyes went blank, the rest of the guard matched his expression. I looked up to see that Alec must have cut off all of the Volturi's senses the only one of them still functioning was Jane. Of course he would never use his power against her, she was after all his sister.

"Ok that's enough out of Aro." Alec said to himself mostly.

We all looked at him a bit confused, I raised my eyebrow questioning him.

"O we are so keeping him." Alice said with delight as she nudged Alec.

"Alec! What have you done!" Jane asked outraged.

"We needed to talk to talk and I didn't think Aro would give us time." Edward answered her.

"But you don't know what he might do to Alec now that he has used his power against him."

"He won't do anything he won't even know unless someone tells or touches him." Alec said blankly to his sister.

"So do we believe Aro or not?" Jasper asked.

"Not really but I think we should go as not to offend." Carlisle said.

"If we resist what will happen?" Edward asked Alice.

Her eyes went out of focus when they returned to normal she frowned. "They will threaten Alec and Renesmee."

"And if we go?"

"I see us all coming home safely… with out Alec."

"Then we aren't going." Renesmee said instantly.

"No we must go. I won't put you in danger." Alec pelted.

"I won't leave you there." she said between her teeth.

"Didn't you say that Alice's visions were based on the choices we made."

"Yes."

"Well I choose to be with you and Aro can eat fog if he thinks he can stop me."

"Then we are doing this?" I asked looking to each of my family members.

"Yes we are going to Volterra." Edward said to the family as he held me close.


	14. Possibilities

Chapter fourteen Possibilities

I was in my room packing with my mom. As I looked at her she put down one of my shirt in exasperation.

"You don't have to do this." she told me.

"Yeah I do mom." I said looking back down at my suitcase

"No you don't." she came over and hugged me.

"I want to go."

"You know I had almost the same talk with my mom when we were in the car heading for the airport when I moved to forks. I made a sacrifice to make her happy and it feels like your trying to do the same."

"Mom I'm doing this for you for dad for our family, yes, but a part of it is for me. I need to get out of here."

"Well if that's the case we can just go somewhere else, take a vacation"

"Exactly a vacation is what I'm doing and protecting our family."

My mom looked into my eyes.

"If your sure." she whispered

"I am lets go."

We walked out to face every one in the living room when something caught my eye. A brownish red wolf was hiding behind a tree at the edge of the forest, his eyes were staring straight at me.

I dropped all the bags I had been holding and ran out the door. Jacob was here he wanted to see me or was he here out of obligation? Was he just making sure that we really left.

I heard as everyone yelled after me.

"Renesmee where are you going?" I heard Alec yell after me.

"Jacobs is here." my dad whispered to him.

"O no!" I head Alec say in a strained voice.

I was almost to Jacob as he went further into the woods to phase I guessed. I could hear that someone was now following me, I ran faster. Once I was in the protection of the forest I followed Jacobs scent till I found him in human form with his arms held open wide. With out even thinking it threw I leapt into them. He held me close to him and I felt the heat of his body consume me.

"Renesmee I thought I was to late I thought you guys had already left. When Seth said that he saw that the Volturi was here and it looked like they were taking you guys away I ran as fast as I could. But when I saw that it looked like you guys were leaving on your own free will I wasn't sure if you weren't just leaving with out saying good bye." he said all this into my hair as he held me even closer.

"we are leaving on our own free will and I wanted to say good bye to you but I didn't know if you even wanted to see me. Plus if they had been taking us away what would you have done?"

"Why wouldn't I want to see you Renesmee?" he looked completely confused.

"Because you broke up with me Jake you said you wanted time apart."

"I did for you but that doesn't mean you guys need to go off and move." he said as he finally put me down.

"We aren't moving we are just going there for my party."

"Party?" now he really looked confused.

"yeah Aro wants to throw me a sweet sixteen, you can come." said excitedly

"No Nessie I think it's a little more exclusive than that." I turned to see Alec leaning up against a tree.

Jacob and Alec stared each other down.

"I'm sure you can come if you want Jacob." I said trying to get them out of their weird trance.

"No I think I'm going to pass on this one honey. I don't think that I would like to be the only human in a room full of vampires. I don't even like the idea of you going. You have a heart beat." he said as he looked into my eyes now.

"She will be fine." Alec said in an angry voice.

"Yeah and whose going to watch her , you? Jacob said sarcastically

"Yeah as a matter of fact I am." Alec took a step towards us.

I heard a low growl coming from Jacobs chest.

"Look bloodsucker this right here is my life." he held me closer to him. "Anything thing happens to her and I will gladly rip you apart."

"Try me mutt."

"Gladly."

"Whoa wait non of that." I said as I held up my hands to them both. "I'll see you when I get back Jake." I went in to hug him but he grabbed my face and kissed me long and deep.

"Bye gorgeous." he said as he released me from our embrace.

"Bye Jake." I turned and walked to Alec. He immediately took my hand as we ran back to the others. I looked back to wave at Jake but he was already in wolf form and his eyes were staring straight at Alec's and mine hands interlocked. I tried to let go but Alec just held on even tighter.

When we reached the others they were already starting to load up in the cars. My dad had graciously offered to drive Aro in the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Truly I was sure he wanted to keep Aro as close as possible during this trip to make sure he didn't try anything. But really what could he try we were already going with him.

Once at the airport we whisked past every hall and line straight to a private jet.

"I guess traveling with the Volturi have its perks." Alice said to us.

I laughed with her until I saw something that made my stomach turn.

"Alec." I pulled him off to the side right before we were to board the plan.

"What is that family doing?" I point to a lady and man holding their eight year old looking son. They were putting their baggage with ours on the cart and it looked like they were joining us.

"O sometimes we like to keep food on hand."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah its ok no one will ever find the body's we will just dump them over the ocean."

"That's sick." I started to walk towards the human family when he stopped me.

"I don't think it would be wise to interfere, Aro wont be happy."

"You sound like Jane."

That stopped him up short. "What do you mean?"

"Well you said that she was always wanting Aro's approval, walking on egg shells around him pretty much right?"

"I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"Fine you do that, and ill keep these people safe." I hurried over to my dad and showed him what I was planning. He nodded and then called to Aro. "Aro I was just wondering something."

"O Edward what is that?"

"Well you know that my clan do not drink human blood and as it is we will be staying with you I was wondering if we could make a sort of deal."

"deal?" Aro's eyes gleamed

"Yes well it has come to my attention that there will be humans on this flight and we wish for them to stay alive. So my deal is this if you are skilled enough in your restraint I wish for you and your followers not to harm them and in return we will help you find her."

Find who that wasn't part of my plan. I had told me dad to tell Aro that if they didn't harm the people I'd stay with them longer but not forever. These people didn't deserve to die. They were a young couple and the little boy slept soundlessly in his mothers arms. No these people would not die if I had anything to do with it.

"You would help us?" Aro asked baffled.

"Yes to spare their lives." my dad said sternly.

Aro was silent for a little while. "You Cullens and your human pets."

My dad let out a small hiss and I was sure that Aro had been thinking of my mother when he had said that.

Aro nodded his head very well the humans may leave with out being harmed. At that my father rushed to their side and spoke swiftly to them but slow enough for them to understand.

"Hello my name is Edward Mason I am a doctor at St. Jude's Hospital in Louisiana and I've seen you all there. I've looked at this little ones case…" he lightly stroked the sleeping child's hair. "I believe I can help."

"How?" the mother asked immediately.

"I can tell you that his cancer has gone away threw chemo yes but there is always a chance it can come back. I'm pretty positive it will."

"How do you know?" the father asked. "You don't even look old enough to be a doctor."

"Yes I get that all the time. Carlisle can I see you a moment." he said the last part in a whisper to low and fast for the couple to hear.

"This here is my father he was been practicing much longer than I and I believe he can help to."

"Yes I have also seen the boys file and I believe that this person can help." he pulled out a business card. "Go see this Doctor he is the best at what he does and is a very old and dear friend of mine, he will help you. Also there seems to the situation of money."

I could see the father stiffen at this. "We don't have much."

"Yes but we do and I would like to give you this." He handed over a large amount of cash still wrapped in a paper strap with the numbers $1,000,000 written around it. The man looked down at it.

"Are you serious we can't have this." he blanched then regained himself. "We can't take this."

"Please do, with out it poor little Samuel here won't be able to get the care he needs."

The mother lurched forward and embraced my father and grandfather each even with the small boy in her hands.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." she sobbed into their shoulders.

"It's the least we can do." my father said to her.

"So what is bring you all to Italy?"

"Italy?" the man said confused? "Doesn't this go to Louisiana?"

"No I am sure it does not they must have messed up the tickets."

"O dear thank you. Good bye." the lady hurried to collect her belongs but her husband swept them up before she could.

"Thank you again so very much." she called back as they hurried back into the airport.

Every one was now on the plane as we walked up the last few steps to get on board.

"I'm very proud of you sweetheart." my father whispered to me.

"For what?"

"For being you." he smiled down at me and smiled back. I really did love my dad he was a good person and I hoped to be even a little bit like him.

The plane ride was ridiculous and I felt like a little kid asking if we were there yet.

Alec tried to entertain me with checkers which turn out to be an epic battle of the checkers when the rest of my family joined in. In the last winner game it came down to my dad and Alice like always. Mom had finally had enough and blocked Alice's thoughts and Alice swore not to look to the future. She still won.

When we finally landed I wanted to skip around and kiss the ground I had never been on a flight ever in my life well expect for the fly home.

APOV

It felt weird to be back even though I hadn't been gone but a little over a month and a half. It had been one of the best month and a half's of my long life.

I was putting my belongings back in their place when I felt a presence around me, I turned to see Jane smiling at me.

"Hey." I said to her as I turned back around to finish my task.

"It's nice to have you back."

"Thank you its good to see you to."

"Um well Aro wants to see you in the garden."

"About?"

"I don't know Alec go ask the mind reader if you want that I'm just doing what I'm told."

I put what I was holding down and walked past her to the door.

"That's a good girl." I whispered to her as I left.

Once I rounded the stone wall leading to the garden I spotted Aro walking among the roses admiring them. He looked up to see me and his face beamed.

"Alec, son how good it is to have you home. Please come take a walk with me there is so much to catch each other up on."

"Yes master."

"So it seems the Cullens have accepted you into their family."

"In a way."

"do you wish to join them?"

I kept walking not sure at what to say, what would he do if I said yes.

"I am not sure at the moment."

Aro put his arm around me but I felt as his cold finger touched at the neck of my cloak.

"Your in love with our young Renesmee are you?"

"Yes." mine as well tell him the truth he already saw it all in my head.

"And you want her to stay here of course."

"I want her to be happy and I think being in Forks with her family makes her happy."

"What about your family… other than our Jane."

At that I ducked out from under his arm breaking the contact he had with my skin.

"Aro you have known how I felt for long time. I care for her and I don't want to see her go threw what most have had to. You know better than anyone how this place works. The strong survive and the weak are torn apart literally."

"True but you see my boy she is already stronger, think about the possibilities."

" Possibilities?"

"Your sister is a very strong powerful vampire and together you have been my crown jewels so to speak but Renesmee and you would be worth more than any jewel, metal, or all the ambrosia that a god could eat."

I stood there, and as much as I tried the picture of Renesmee in a black cloak came to my mind. We could have anything we ever wanted, be feared by all. Her as my mate with me for all of eternity.

"You know I'm right. Encourage her son to advance her powers, I have a feeling she can do more than any of us could believe in our wildest days."

"Yes master."

"Well it was so good to talk to you dear one please return to the Cullens and let them know I will be expecting them in the thrown room in an hour."

With that he left me as I stood in the garden more confused than ever.


	15. Plans and Discoveries

Chapter fifteen Plans and Discoveries

I walked towards the place where the Cullens were being housed letting my finger tips touching the stone wall as I went. Aro's words still ringed in my head. He wanted me to help Renesmee reach her full potential but something in me said it was most likely just so he could use her.

I shook my head trying to think of other things. When I reached the door I was going to knock but then thought better, with Edward and Alice they must know I'm here.

As I entered the room I looked around and saw that the whole family was already gathered. The room was more of an apartment with one large common room with a small kitchen and then four rooms branching off the main one.

"Let me guess, Alice knew I was coming?" I laughed.

"Duh, and it took you long enough." Alice said as she perched herself on the arm rest of the chair Jasper was sitting in.

"For give me" I smiled back at her.

"Well lets go then."

"O but you have almost an hour before he wants you."

"Yes but there is something that I want to see." she said as she rose to walk across the room to the door.

I turned to follow her when I realized the only person that had gotten up to come with us was Renesmee.

"Aren't you all coming?" I asked.

"No we have been ordered to stay here." Edward said trying to fight back a laugh.

"ok, well I will see you in the thrown room in an hour then."

I looked back and saw that Alice and Renesmee had already left, I hurried out the room shutting the door behind myself.

"What's she want to see?" I asked Renesmee once I caught up.

"Beats me but she has been very pessimistic about it all morning."

We started to go into a part of the castle that I knew well. It was where we kept our designers, they were always on call because as Aro put it 'we are the Volturi and we need to dress the part'. I had been down here many of times with Jane when she was unsatisfied at what they had made her. I usually tried to hold her back or at least have her not rip their arms off so she could tell them to sow that back on.

They knew my style here, I was classic but I always did like a little flare in the form of something along the lines of a My Chemical Black Parade look.

When we entered a particular room I rarely went to Alice squared her shoulders and went straight to the vampire at her sewing kit.

"I'm here to collaborate with you." she told the seamstress.

"I don't collaborate." the lady said in a bored voice as she kept her eyes on her work.

"That might be but in this case you will, after all you would hate to make a member of the Volturi upset."

Renesmee and my eyes shot to Alice, what was she talking about?

"No part of the guard can tell me what to design and what not to design." the lady shot back at her as she turned to see who was pushing her limits.

Her eyes looked over Alice for a second and then to Renesmee before they landed on me. Her hands started to shake and she seemed at a lost for words.

"O… Master Alec I am so sorry I did not know this was you who was here."

I looked to Alice who now wore I devilish grin as she nodded to me.

"Never the less listen to Alice here and do what she says." I ordered the woman. "Yes, sir I give my biggest apologies sir."

"Doesn't matter just do as I told you."

She bowed her head. "Yes Master Alec as you command."

"I'll meet you guys up in a little while." Alice said to us.

I turned to leave when I felt a warm hand slide into mine. I looked up to see Renesmee staring into my eyes, she looked worried.

Once we were a few good halls away she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for that, Alice shouldn't have made you do that."

"It's ok I'm use to it."

"Use to what?"

"Having to tell people to do something when they should just know."

"Well that lady was deep in her work and if someone came down there and told me I had to work with them I don't know if I'd be so reasonable unless they told me the situation, I mean yeah she could have been nicer but still…"

"Renesmee slow down dear it's just a seamstress for the Volturi and if Alice needs something from her then its her job to do it." I said cutting her off.

"You know its easier to get things that you need by being nice."

"Wow you have been sheltered." I laughed.

"I have not I just have been taught manners."

"Yes I know, and speaking of those manners would you mind taking a gift back that you threw at me." I reached in my pocket and handed her back her bracelet I had gotten her.

"As long as you wear yours." I took it out of my pocket and placed it on my wrist.

"Come on they will be expecting us in the thrown room any minute." I grabbed her hand again and was lost in the moment that we had gotten the bracelet.

"Are you using your gift on me?" I asked as I was now transported to that moment.

"O I'm sorry I didn't realize I was doing it." She took back her hand and I was able to see again.

"No it's ok, I thought you could control when you used your power."

"I thought so to but lately its kind of been having a mind of its own. This morning my mom was sitting next to me not even touching me and I accidentally got into her mind."

"What did you show her?"

"What ever I was thinking at the time."

"And that was?"

"Jacob." she looked to the floor as she said this and I was instantly transported to the last moment they had spent together. I felt the pain and the longing to be with him again. Ew.

"Um Ness your doing it again."

"O I'm so sorry." she stepped further away from me and I could see again.

We walked in silence but my mind was going ninety to nothing. Aro had been right she didn't know the full potential of her powers yet. Still he said he thought she could do more and us combined we could take on anything. We could even bring down the Volturi it's self. Not for the reasons others did, no I believed there should be a law of some kind and maybe she and I could be the leaders of it. Yes, start our own kingdom of a kind, there was only three things that stood in my way and one of them was fury with flees.

She seemed to be missing Jacob a lot but I know I can offer her so much more then him. He was just there before me more of a test run for her feelings. All I had to do was show her that life here, life with me was the best things for her. She was meant for bigger things than a hick reservation.

Note to self: Get rid of werewolves all together.

I already knew who would help me and he hated them more than I did, Caius.

RPOV

When we rounded a corner I saw my family waiting for us, Alice with them.

"It's almost time and I think it would look better if we entered like a family." Alice said.

We walked together into the thrown room they weren't in there seats yet. I looked to Alec and saw that he seemed torn.

"What's the matter?" I whisper to him.

"I'm suppose to be taking my spot next to my sister." he whispered back

"O then go do it." he looked between me and his sister franticly.

"Come with me." he said as he grabbed my hand.

"I can't I have to stay here with my family." I tried to pull my hand back but he wouldn't let go.

"Then I will to." he nodded his head as if deciding.

"No go Aro won't be pleased if you don't."

He kept nodding his head and then pulled me in close to him.

"If things go badly I want you to run towards me got it?" he whispered even lower in my ear.

"What?"

"I want you to get to me as soon as you can. It's easier for me to cut off the senses of people the closest to me but I want you at my side if anything starts to happen."

"I won't leave my family. Plus I'm sure my mom can shield us."

"From a mental attack not a physical. But they will be fine I'll make sure of that. Just get to me."

"Ok." he kissed my cheek lightly and hurried to his spot with his sister next to the thrown chairs facing us.

Not a second later Aro Caius, and Marcus walked in going to their thrown and sat.

"Dear friends, it's so great to have you here." he looked over each of us till his eyes settled on me. "And for such a wonderful occasion. I assure you young Renesmee that your ball is going to be grand and is in great progress."

"Ball?"

"Well of course a masquerade ball to be exact. We can't just have a small gathering now can we. All of the Volturi will be there, and your family of course and a few invited guest."

"And those would be?" my father spoke up.

"Ah, Edward don't ruin the surprise." Aro smiled. "Now I'm sure you all are settled in your new accommodations."

"Yes thank you." my father said again.

"And Alice I hear you have taken the lead of our designers."

"Well someone had to make sure they got all of our outfits for the ball right."

So that's what she had been doing. She couldn't sit by and let someone else design outfits for us.

"I assure you that the designers are the best out there. I wouldn't have anything less for my dear ones."

"That might be true but, the Cullens have a certain look." She smiled at him and I could see the glint in his eye, he still wanted her.

"In everything you do I am sure. Now please entertain yourself how you please and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Aro you have been quite accommodating to my family." Grandpa said.

"Of course now I also wanted to touch base on the prier agreement young Edward and myself had made."

"Yes finding her, as much as we can gather she is in America but we are not sure of her exact location. If you had anything of hers it would help or at least any more information."

"Only a small amount I will meet you in you accommodations tomorrow for that."

At that we exited the room and hurried back to our quarters. Once inside and doors shut we all gathered in the living room.

"What about Alec?" I asked.

"He will be here as soon as he can with out it looking to conspicuous to Aro." my dad answered me.

"So was Aro thinking anything he shouldn't." grandpa asked.

"Yes and no. He of course coveted our family and this time his main focus was on Alice, myself and Renesmee."

"Has he given up on Bella?" Jasper asked.

"No not at all but he knows that if he gets me and Renesmee that she will come willing."

"So is this why he asked us here?" I mom asked.

"No he does truly want to give Renesmee a party but he is hoping it shows her that they have a good side to them."

"I'm not fooled for a minute." I say at once.

"We know but he is also trying to use Alec to get you to stay. He was pleased to see Alec in his 'rightful place' when they came into the room."

"Does Alec know that Aro is trying to use him?"

"Yes but he thinks he is strong enough to not be used and still see you."

"O." I sat there quietly for the rest.

They went threw the facts that we needed to stay together on this and to always look for the double meaning to anything they told us. When I had brought up when we might be leaving my dad told me that we would leave the day after the ball. He wanted to get home so we could celebrate my moms human and vampire birthday. I think it might be the only time when my mom would of preferred to stay in Volterra just to miss her birthday.

The next day I was forced into fitting after fitting for my dress which I was still not allowed to see as Alice had said it was her present to me. We still couldn't figure out who the invited guest were that were coming to the party. My dad had searched Aro's mind in the thrown rule but he gave nothing away.

I was eating lunch when we heard a small knock on the door.

"There here." Alice said in a bored voice.

As I went to the main room I saw Aro, Jane and another women in between them walk in.

"Aro, Sulpicia , Jane." my dad said nodding to each of them.

"As promised we are here to give you more information on the girl."

They all sat down on the couches as if this was a friendly visit

"Demetri hasn't been able to find a trace of her." my dad said business like.

"No she seems to have a gift at hiding." Aro was put off. I bet it was annoying to him to not be able to find someone at his whim.

"We also have this, we thought maybe it could help." Sulpicia hand over a small music box. Alice took it and opened showing a small ballerina turning to a sweet melody. They passed it around when it was passed to me I was suddenly in a mall with people walking past me.

"Are you coming?" a girl asked me.

"Yes sorry just felt funny for a minute." I say but not in my voice.

"Ugh I swear Elise you are the weirdest person I know." the girl tugs on my arm and I start to walk forward again.

I felt a cold shiver down my back and was suddenly back in front of my family.

"Are you ok?" my mother ask me.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Did you see something?" Aro ask me with excitement in his eyes.

"No I'm sorry I didn't."

I handed the box off to the next person and just kept my eyes down.

'Daddy what just happened to me?' I asked him in my head.

I saw from the corner of my eye him frown. Great.

When Aro seemed satisfied with what we had communicated he took his leave.

As soon as they left ever one looked to me. I replayed what happened to me to each of them threw my gift. No one had any answers but there were other answers I wanted.

"Dad why do they want to find this girl so badly?"

"Well a very long time ago Aro had some what of an affair on his mate Sulpicia."

"What?" Emmett said loudly.

"Yes well he felt horrible about it and had assumed that the human had been long and dead by now.

"SHE WAS HUMAN?" my mom yelled.

"Yes she was, her name was Alexandra. From what I saw in Aro's mind she had only been nineteen when they met. He was blocking as much as he could."

"So the girl they are looking for is Alexandra?"

"No."

"Then who is the girl?"

"She's Aro's daughter."


	16. Virgin of the Past

Chapter sixteen Virgin of the Past

I was back in La Push in Jacobs house. He was standing in the door way of his room looking like the poster boy for sexy Indian weight lifters. He smiled at me and motioned with his hand for me to come on in, I pretty much ran. Once close enough to me he grabbed my hand and I felt the heat of him hitting me in waves.

"It's been far to long." he said in a husky alluring voice.

"Has it?" I said weakly.

"Yes." he got closer and tucked a strain of my hair behind my ear. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I had no idea what he was talking about but right now I would agree to just about anything.

He got even closer, and that was saying something. "Don't break me ok." he laughed the most enchanting laugh.

"k."

He lead us to his room kissing me in earnest and started to undress me slowly while leading me to his bed.

"I can't believe we are going to do this." he says in between his kisses with a little excitement and nervousness in his voice.

Once my shirt was off and he was working on my pants I realize what he has been talking about.

"O I see." I said as it all dawned on me

"O I'm not being one sided about this, I'm taking my clothes off to." he says thinking I meant that he still had his clothes on when I didn't. he hurried and lifted his shirt over his head.

It became unbelievable hard to form coherent thoughts.

"Are you ready?" he asked me taking my face in his hands.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." I say back surprising myself at how sure and ready I sounded.

"Ok." he said as he reached down to pull his boxers off.

I jumped up in bed feeling completely disorientated. I looked around the room half expecting to find Jacob where we had left off. The room was dark and I realized at once that I was still in Volterra which meant that Jacob was no where near. I sat there sulking till I picked up my cell phone and sent him a text.

'Hey just thought I'd drop u a line' I went to hit send and thought that it sounded a little weird. I deleted it and tried again.

'Hi just thinking bout u n wanted 2 say hey.' No that was no good either, it sounded like I was just in my room thinking about him and not having a life.

'Hey how you been. I'm doing great.' no that sounded like I was trying to hard and trying to rub it in his face. I sat there exasperated at myself. Why was it so hard to say even hi to him I knew he wasn't mad at me anymore and he had said that I was his world. Was it because I didn't know if it was because he thought of me as a friend or a girlfriend. Well I knew I couldn't at least tell him why I had just thought to text him. Yeah that would be an awkward text.

'Hey Jake just had a random dirty dream about you where I was about to jump your bones so I thought I would see what you were up too. O and p.s. don't commit me to a loony bin k thanks.'

I picked up my cell and tried again.

'Hey miss u a lot. I'm safe but can't wait 2 come home.' I sent it. In less than a moment I got one back.

'Hey gorgeous I'm glad 2 hear from u. When r u guys suppose 2 come home?'

'Not sur every1 is havin an ok time here. Alice has taken over the designer area of the castle.'

'R u sur she is goin 2 leave?'

'Yeah Jasper can't stand it here he says there's 2 much negativity here.'

'Poor guy, well its not really any diff. here.'

'O I thought the pack would b glad 2 get rid of the Cullens 4 a lil while'

'Not really they r ready 4 u guys 2 get back.'

'Y is that?'

'So they won't have 2 feel how miserable I am wit u gone.'

'I'll be home as soon as I can I promise.' I hurried off my bed to tell my dad to book the tickets for the seconds after my party when I got another text from Jacob.

'Is that guy comin back with u?'

I sat back down not sure what to say. I mean Alec had been staying with us when we came here but now that he was home would he want to come back with us? He was welcomed of course but still.

'Not sure.'

'hey send me a pic of u.'

'Not a chance I look like hell.'

'That could never happen. I miss seeing ur face. Well doll face I was actually on patrol when u txted me n I am more or less standin in the middle of the forest naked soo….'

'Send me a picture haha jk. Where r ur shorts?'

'I left them at home, there wasn't much room on the band that I put round my leg n I kept the cell in a holster on it instead just incase u wanted 2 get a hold of me.'

'u've been waitin 4 me?'

'Of course, u're my Nessie.'

'n u're my Jakie.'

'Miss u.'

"u 2.'

He didn't send me anything back I knew it was because he had prolly phased back and was running patrol. I was amazed that he had been waiting for me to contact him.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 3 in the morning. I laid back down and smiled at the memory of my dream. As much as I tried I just could not make my self go to sleep I wondered around my room and found that the music box that Aro had given us to look at was on my dresser.

I had about fell out when my dad had said that Aro had a daughter. My dad didn't' know how exactly just that the human, Alexandra, that he had had the affair with had some how gotten pregnant had it and as far everyone knew died in the process. Aro had assumed the child had died to until he meet me. He hadn't told anyone about her until recently he finally admitted it to Sulpicia. Dad said that if Aro wasn't so powerful she most likely would of told him to just shove it. There relationship had been on the fringe for years only Chelsea held them together now. Aro was now searching franticly for the girl and had almost found her a handful of times, that's how they had acquired the music box. Demetri had gotten a lead on her finally, but when they went to the place they had missed her by minutes. The only thing that was left of her was the music box with her scent on it.

I wanted to look at it more and maybe see if I could recreate what ever had happened to me. I grabbed two pillows off my bed and picked it up with them so my hands wouldn't touch it. I sat it on my bed and sat next to it like it was a live grenade. I wrapped one of my hands in my blanket and started looking threw it. I opened one of the compartments and found a small silver ring. It was plain looking by today's standards but there was a sort of charm and elegance to it. I couldn't help myself and went to slip it on my finger.

I was transported to a forest but it wasn't anyplace I had ever been. As I stepped out the forest with a basket of wild berries in my hands I walked to an old barn. Inside I see stacks of hay and farming tools I go and put my basket down and start gathering hay to feed the horses outside. All of a sudden I feel a cold breath on the back of my neck. I drop all my hay jumping as I turned to see a man with red eyes but the face of an angel.

"O I was worried I would never see you again." I say in someone else's voice.

We embrace each other.

"I'm so sorry love I had to go away so I could go feed."

"O on a human?" I say not happy.

"Yes my love but it makes it easier to be around you."

"Why can't you just change me." I huff.

"I will in time I promise but right now you need to stay here. What would your parents think if one day you are just gone.'

"They will think I have ran off with you like I wish I could."

"Soon I promise dear one."

"Dear one? I kind of like it."

"Well you are the dearest one to me. I love you Alexandra."

"Prove it." Before I realize what's happening I am swept up and laid on the hay out of sight of the door. He is on top of me supporting his weight over me.

"How would you like for me to prove it to you?" he whispers to me.

"I would like you to deflower me."

"With out being wed no that just won't do." from his pocket he pulls out a small silver ring elegantly plain.

"O Aro I love it." he slowly puts it on my finger.

"Yes well I thought it best to make a proper woman out of you." he says with a smile.

"Take me." I order.

He hurries and tears my dress down the middle exposing my breast. I'm hurrying to take his pants off when he rips my pantaloons. I finally get him out of his pants and he descends on me. I feel as he touches his tip to me teasing me.

"Marry me?" he ask.

"Yes." he slides in me moaning as he does.

"O Aro." I moan back. He is stopped at my barrier and looks at me before he continues to push past it. I smile to myself I am no longer a virgin and I was able to give it to the man I love. What is the purpose of virginity and love if it is not shared with someone who you have already shared and promised your heart with.

"I'm ok I promise." I swear to him.

He starts pushing back in and begins to work back and forth.

"Sweetheart I think this would be easier if you were on top. I don't want to hurt you."

He flips us to where I'm on top straddling him. I gentle slid down on him. I begin rotating my hips and feel sensations take over.

"O … O… it feels so good… you are so hard." I ride him and feel as he caresses my sides sending shivers all over me. He starts to meet my thrust with his own and I begin to see the hay falling down from my hair.

"Alex… oh I'm about to cum don't stop." I start to ride him even harder and he matches my pace. He flips us once again with out detaching us. He starts thrusting even harder to were it hurts me.

"It hurts Aro." I say in an almost scream.

He stops at once and starts to check that I'm ok.

"I'm fine it was just a little rough especially for my first time."

"I'm so sorry I would never mean to hurt you."

"I know come here." I kiss his lips and start to move my hips to his again.

We make love for hours until I'm worn out. He strokes my back as I fall asleep happily in his arms.

When I opened my eyes back up I'm in my room and only seconds have passed since I touched the ring. I put it back in its compartment and place it back on my dresser. Wow so Alexandra had been more to Aro than a one night stand. He really loved her and she really loved him. What happened to her though? Did she get turned into a vampire like he promised? Did they get married? If so then why is he with Sulpicia now? I asked myself question after question till sleep caught up to me.

The day of the party I was surprised that I got to sleep in late. Alice had told me when I woke that it was my beauty sleep and went on and on about how my mom didn't understand that when she was human. I didn't tell her how I had gotten up and texted Jacob last night then had a crazy out of body experience again. I decided not to tell them yet especially since today was my birthday.

"….I get there on the date of the wedding and what do I find but a Bella that looks like she's been threw the ringer and back I mean really…..I'm an artist but still!" I kind of zoned her out after that. As much as I love Alice she never understood why in the world someone would prefer sweats and a T to wearing an Oscar De La Renta dress. My mom, Rosalie, and Grandma all walked in to help me get ready. I was pumiced , polished, and prepped. Alec had came to see me, but I heard my dad tell him that it was mostly likely best if he wait till the ball. When Alec more or less pleaded with him dad told him that he was doing this for his own good, so Alice wouldn't get her hands on him. Alec all of a sudden remembered something he had to do that was urgent.

While Rosalie worked on my hair, my mom worked on painting my toes while Grandma did my nails. Alice however was attacking my face with a different sponge or brush every second. Dad had came in and brought me something to eat which had been my only break in their frantic work. They took the time to attack my mom with the same thing that had been done to me.

"Bella Barbie." I laughed under my breath.

"Watch your mouth." my mom laughed.

Once every one else was ready they all gathered again to help me into my dress. It actually turned out I had three different dresses. One for my entrance, one for during the party and one for me to change into to thank everyone for coming before I left. Well that's Alice for you I reasoned. She said I couldn't see the other two dresses till it was time for me to put them on. As she said this she pulled out the first dress from her room.

I pulled in a breath the dress was more then I had ever dreamed. It was as white as snow and it seemed as delicate as a bubble. There was cream organza flowers flowing down it as if they had been sprinkled on the dress and had just stayed. As they helped me into it I realized it was strapless. O great I was going to have to wear a strapless bra I hated those. But as soon as they zipped me up I realized it fit me like a glove. There was a white ribbon band that went around my ribs that held me in. My mom then handed me a beautiful mask. It was silver with gold woven around it. On the side there were gold leaves fanned out with a sequence layer of decoration coming out of it.

There was a knock on the door and I heard my father greet Alec.

Alice looked over me once more. "Here let me put these on for you." she reached under my dress and placed silver heals on my feet.

"There your perfect." she hugged me along with everyone else.

They started to head out the door and I was confused.

"Aren't you guys going to put on your dresses?"

"Not yet we wanted to see you off first." my mom said.

"See me off?" as I said this I walked into the main room. There stood Alec looking as handsome as ever he smiled at me and put on his mask, it was a plain gold one that made his red eyes come out even more.

"Well of course Renesmee you have to make a grand entrance." he grinned.

"Well if I have to." I smiled back.


	17. The Uncontrollable

Chapter seventeen The Uncontrollable

RPOV

I followed Alec down hall after hall, he stopped in front of two large doors.

"Ok stand here it will take you to the balcony over looking the ball." he starts down the hall and goes to a door a little away.

"Where are you going?" I asked a little nervous.

"The balcony is centered between two stair cases this door and the one of the other side of you lead to it. Await your introduction and walk threw the double doors when they open."

"How will I know when to come out?" I ask.

"When you hear applause of course." Alec told me with a smile. "Get use to it this is what you deserve." he winked and started to go threw the doors.

"Wait!" I called out to him.

"Yes?" he stopped looking back at me.

"I have something to ask you." I started to walk up to him.

"What's that?"

"Well it's seemed that I was so excited for the ball I didn't think of one really important thing." I played as if I really was worried.

"O no well what is it." he played along with me.

I leaned in closely to him and looked around as if I was making sure no one heard me.

"I don't have a date to my own party." I said as if I was ashamed.

"Well I won't tell anyone but I think I have a solution." he whispered back. "I'd be honored to be your date."

"I don't know I'm a pretty high maintained kind of gal." I said in my normal voice.

"O yes because having Jane as my sister I wouldn't know a thing about that." he said sarcastically. "Come on you don't want to be late to your own party now do you?"

"I guess not, now that I have a hot date." I laughed.

"I don't think anyone is going to be looked at me tonight." he reached for my hand and placed a light kiss on it. "Wait in front of the double doors and then I'll meet you back right here."

He turned and went threw the door he said was to the stairs.

I pressed my ear to the double doors and could hear people talking on the other side of them.

"Dear friends may I have your attention." I assumed it was Aro speaking. "I am pleased for you all to be here and would now like to present the birthday girl herself. Ms. Renesmee Carlie Cullen!"

I hurried and back away from the door and put my mask into place. The doors then opened and I began walking threw them. The sight before me was out of a old fairy tale. Everything is covered in gold and polished to shine. Alec had been right about the stairs there were a set on either side of me that joined together to create a grand stair case a little in front of the balcony. There were large golden statues that held hundreds of candles. There was a large crystal chandelier in the middle of the large room. It was bigger than even the cottage I lived in back in Forks. I peeled my eyes form the decorations to look for my family. I didn't have to look for long even in their mask I could spot them. They were all lined up in the very front of the large crowd I waved to them and they waved back. My mom was smiling at me and I could almost feel the pride that was radiating from my fathers eyes from where I was in the balcony over them. Everyone either had large dresses or sleek tuxes that were all complimented with mask on their faces. There were like a form of decoration for the room themselves. I curtseyed and bowed like how Alice had shown me to do. Every one was still cheering as I blew a kiss to my family and turned around to go back threw the doors. Alec was waiting for me and I couldn't help but smile. I was having fun. "I feel like royalty." I giggled to him.

"You are royalty… you're my princess." he said as I took his arm while he lead me to the same stair case he had went threw.

"Your so sweet." I laughed as we descended the stairs. I was so glad I had practice in walking in heals and was suddenly lost in the day that Jacob and me had our first kiss. Alec cleared his throat and I realized I had taken him with me in that memory.

"Sorry."

"It's ok its your night." he handed me off to my family as they embraced me and wished me happy birthday. My father offered his arm and I took it as he proceeded to walk me threw the crowd allowing every one a moment to wish me well. I didn't know even half the people here, but was surprised when I started to see faces I knew.

"Eleazar and Carmen!" Carmen swept me up in an embrace.

"El pequeño mis cómo ha crecido." she said with excitement.

"English please." I giggled.

"Little one my how you have grown." she laughed with me.

"I'm still me though." I reassured her.

There was a small commotion near the back doors and when I tried to see over heads my dad leaned down.

"The Amazons are here."

"No frecking way!" I began pushing threw the crowd and their they were looking as wild as ever especially surrounded by everyone in their best dress.

Zafrina was in the middle of Senna and Kachiri. Once they saw me they paused.

"Renesmee is that you?"

"Yes Zafrina it is."

"Well we sure have seemed to have missed a lot."

"I'll catch you up." I embraced all of them. "How did you know we would be here?"

"Later, we have a birthday to celebrate."

With that the rest of my family surrounded us as hugs were exchanged.

I noticed as every one began dancing in the middle of the room. An large orchestra was playing classical music

Alec found me once again and hurried to my side.

"May I have this dance lovely Renesmee?" he asked as he bowed in front of me.

"Well kind sir I would be honored." I couldn't help but a laugh a little.

Every one else seemed to group up as Alec and me joined hands bending them at the wrist holing them up between us. We went around and around like we were sizing each other up. The tempo changed and he brought his hand with mine still joined behind him so I was all of a sudden pulled to his chest . He released my hands and took my hips pushing me to the side of him and letting his hands glide over my side. He turned to be in front of me again taking my hand and twirling me so many times I felt like a top at Hanukkah . Others started to join us and I laughed as he twirled me around the dance floor. I had been staring Alec in the eyes as his red eyes hypnotized me.

I felt lighter than air. He held me tight by not in a restraining way. I was free to sway as I pleased. He brought me into him and whispered in my ear. "You are the prettiest girl in the room, do you know that?"

"I had pretty good idea of that." I laughed.

"I'm so glad your mine." I smiled.

That took the smile off my face but he was spinning me again so he couldn't see it. He thought that I was his. Did I want to be his? A clear no came to my mind. I mean I was suppose to be Jakes not Alec's. everyone knew that, or at least I thought they did. Was this just me being hard headed and set in my ways? I would just have to think this all over later. I took a deep breath and placed a smile back on my face.

I finally broke away and saw my whole family dancing around us. Even in a room full of delicate graceful vampires Alice still shined threw them all as Jasper kept pace with her. She was so leading him, I decided.

Even for a big guy Emmett swayed to the music while he picked Rosalie up and twirled her showing her off, just like she wanted. Grandpa and Grandma were dancing with ease but I could see the love in their eyes for each other. When I looked at my parents I had to look away. Even though it was just a dance and they were looking into each others eyes, anyone could see it was a very intimate moment. I wanted that, I wanted someone to look at me like my dad looks at my mom.

When I looked back at Alec he had that look but it wasn't complete for some reason. Something was off.

We had danced threw two more songs after that. We walked around after that and Alec introduced me to person after person. Even with a vampire mind I couldn't and didn't want to remember everyone . I was however nice. It surprised when I saw Jane. She looked…. well like a girl. I hadn't thought that was even possible her hair was down but swept to the side and curled. Her dress was black with silver and blue designs on the top while the bottom swayed out in the same blue as the top. It was girly but had a gothic 'I can kick your butt if I need to' kind of look. She had a black mask on with feathers coming off of it but it was still easy to know it was her.

"Hey Jane." I said happily.

"Hi." she said shortly.

"You look really pretty."

"Thanks."

"I'm glad you came." I was glad, well in a way more for Alec's sake than mine. He had been feeling that hey were some how moving apart from each other. Was it even possible for vampires to grow apart?

"Don't be I'm not here for you."

"O there you are Nessie it's time for dress two." Alice said happily saving me from an acquired moment with Jane.

Alec let me go with a little reluctance.

Once we were out of ear shot she leaned towards me. "Your welcome."

I giggled a little as I was yet again thankful for her gift.

She brought me to a room just to the side of the ball room and there sitting in the middle of the room was a black dress. The bottom was layer after layer of black fringe that looked like it had taken hours to put together.

Alice helped me slip on the dress and sat me down to redo my hair. This time she strained it letting the ends flip and have their own minds. She created a large poof on the top of my head and let a sizeable amount of my bangs come out. There was a knock on the door that Alice rolled her eyes at.

"Come in Aro." Alice said not taking her eyes off my hair that she was now spraying with enough hair spray it could choke the whole in the ozone.

Aro? What the heck did he want?

"O good I thought I might be to late. I have a present for our young Renesmee, but may I ask for a moment alone with her?"

"If that's what she wants." Alice said looking to me.

"It's fine." I wasn't scared of him.

"Ok I will be right outside if you need me."

Once she left Aro came to sit in front of me.

"Are you enjoying your self?"

"Yes thank you for the party its wonderful."

"Well theirs more." He then produced a large velvet box from the pocket of his tuxedo. He turned it to me and opened it so I could see what it was. Inside sat the most blinged out necklace I had ever saw in my life. It was pure diamonds and looked like it weighed a ton.

"It was custom made for you with the finest diamonds ever created on the earth." he said as he stood and walked behind me. I felt the weight of it as he placed it around my neck and clapped it. "These jewels suit you dear Renesmee." he came back to sit in front of me.

"Thank you really it's all been to much." I smile at his generosity, but as generous as it may be I know that there is always a reason behind it.

"I just want to show you what is rightfully yours."

"How is that?"

"You're a unique creature Renesmee, a very powerful unique creature. You have so much potential to be great."

"Great at what?"

"Everything. You have gotten a taste of what it feels like to have everyone around you adore you. Did you like it?"

"Yeah , but what girl wouldn't."

"True but all those girls aren't you. You were meant to be adored look at your heritage your brilliant mind reading father and your lovely shielding mother. They are a perfect match don't you say?"

"Yes they are I was just thinking that earlier actually." I looked down to see that he was now touching my hand but had a strained look on his face. "getting anything I asked."

"Actually no, you seemed to have acquired your mothers talent."

"I guess so." Actually mom had just mastered spot shielding. She could shield someone else no matter where they were and no one else around them. It took a lot out of her but I knew that if she couldn't see me she would be working hard to shield me.

"None the less you are a friend no need to hide anything from each other. Saying that I'd like to say I am quiet pleased you have shown an interest in our Alec."

"Yes we are friends like I've told you before."

"Yes but lately it seems to be more…"

"Aro honestly it's ok for us to be 'friends' but this isn't even something I'm even comfortable talking to my dad about so…."

"O I didn't mean to pry I was just saying that I thought it was a very great idea, actually I am quit glad that you decided on our Alec."

"Why is that?" It must have to do something with the fact that he thought he could use Alec to control me.

"Well it is common for my dear ones to touch my hand so I can see how there trips went and of course once Alec got home he showed me. He really cares about you. As much as he puts a hard front up he is quit taken with you, but is plagued with the fact of not wanting to leave his sister. It is more or less killing him to have to choose."

That took me by surprise I mean I knew he had been feeling like they weren't as close, but was it because he was getting closer to me?

"Wait you said you were glad that I had chosen Alec but if it hurts him and Jane why would that be?"

"I mean that in you choosing him he would be able to have both . His dear sister and you by his side and he will not have to chase after you."

"yeah I don't think Jane would ever move to Forks so I don't think that could be and him chasing isn't an option either. He is free to come with us if he likes but only if its what he wants."

"True but would you be willing to meet him half way?"

"Explain."

"he is willing to leave his family for you but you don't seem to be willing to do the same. So maybe you both could stay here for a while then in Forks for a little while."

"Whoa wait this is kind of jumping the gun don't ya think. I mean we aren't even really together and I'm not even sure he is who I want."

"O yes I forget, Josh the shape shifter isn't it?"

"His name is Jake, Jacob actually. And yeah I mean he is back in Forks waiting for me and I mean I'm suppose to be with him. Yeah Alec is really great but Jake is well Jake and he has been there for me for so long. He is so sweet and caring and I've been thinking about him a lot and missing him. I mean I don't really know I haven't really spent any time away from Alec so I don't know if I would feel that for him. I mean yeah Jake is like perfect but he is all I've even known ya know?"

I sat there amazed at myself I had just said all of that in one single breath. I looked at Aro to see him quiet just listening.

"I don't know what just got into me I don't normally rant like that."

"It's alright, but it seems to me like you are only with this Jake because you feel obligated. Wouldn't it be better to be with someone because it's what you want?"

"I do want him."

"You don't seem sure."

"So it's not like I have to choice now."

"Yes but in all the time I have walked this earth I have learned that if you wait it hurts the others."

I just silently shook my head.

"You know…" he continued. "I really don't see how it is so hard for you to chose. Alec is very smart and high regarded. And honestly isn't that what everyone is looking for?"

"Well in a way I guess but it doesn't matter to me how high regarded he is." I was surprised that he believe this was all I cared about.

"I see but why settle for the weak when you can have the strong?"

"Excuse me?" I said a little put out.

"The strong should be with the strong not the weak. Don't settle for someone who isn't your equal or better."

I had enough he was tell me what that Jake wasn't good enough for me that I shouldn't be with him because he wasn't worth enough.

I reach up touching Aro's face.

"What about Alexandra?" I put the memory I had of them in the hay into his mind. Him handing her the ring and her feeling of excitement.

"My Alexandra." he whispered to himself. "H..how do you know about this?"

"I guess I learned a new trick."

"I can see that."

"You really did love her even though she was human." It wasn't a question it was a statement. I had felt her feelings and even though I knew how good of an actor Aro could be, I saw first hand how he looked at her. His lips confessed love while his eyes told her she was his god.

"Yes I did. And it killed her." his voice cracked and I was sure that most likely had never happened before.

"You didn't kill her Aro, not on purpose."

"I hadn't even known she had become pregnant, I had just meet Caius and I had went to see him. Once there he talked to me about over throwing the Romanians. He had already gained supporters and thought that the sooner we strike the better."

"How long were you gone?"

"A month when I returned for her I thought I would find her just like how I left her. But when I snuck into her window that night she was not there I hid and listen to others that had known her to see if maybe she had moved. Her parents were still there but they never said anything about her."

His eyes blackened and he glared at the wall.

"One night it had become to much for me and I broke into her parents house again. I walked to their room and put my hand to her fathers. He woke instantly to my cold touch but not before I saw every thought he ever had."

He stopped and it seemed like he was dry heaving a little.

"What happened to her?" I asked in a whisper.

"When her father realized she was pregnant he became so disgusted with her. He called her a whore and that her child was a bastard. He had sent her off to live with relatives far away and asked her to never return… I crushed his skull, no one says words against my family. I spared her mother, she hadn't heard anything but when I threw his body across the room after breaking his skull it woke her. I grabbed her by the neck but saw that she had wanted to keep Alexandra and begged her to tell who the father was. All she would say was that it was her fiancée and that he was going to come back for her. I asked her mother if she had reached the relative she was sent to. She wouldn't stop screaming long enough to answer but I saw in her mind that she had gotten a letter from them and Alexandra had never showed."

"And you never found her."

"No I searched for her and my child for years and I still do."

"Do you think she is alive?"

"I had but I wasn't sure. When we acquired Demetri I had him looking for Alexandra but he could never get a trace but when I told him to search for the child he only got a faint trace. I knew she would never leave our child, I didn't want to admit it then but I knew. I still had a faint gleam of hope until I read in your fathers mind how you were born. I'm positive she perished the night she gave birth now."

"I'm so sorry." I said touching his shoulder. Aro had never seemed so human to me as he did now, grieving over his lost love.

"I was so close to having everything. More than I had ever thought possible." he said while looking towards the wall.

"Aro can I ask you something?"

He nodded still not looking at me.

"If you believed her to be alive until recently then why did you mate Sulpicia?'

"When one is in pain they sometimes mask it or try to distract themselves from it."

"So she was your rebound girl?"

"In a way. Sulpicia is a very wonderful women but sadly the main reason I did mate her is because she reminded me so much of Alexandra."

"I wouldn't tell her that, she might rip you apart and burn you to ash."

I jumped in surprise as Aro let out a loud laugh. "Yes I am sure she would."

"So what's next?" I ask.

"We find my daughter." he finally looked at me. "But not before we get you back to your party."

We walked back to the party arm in arm. I had never saw Aro as anything other than a manipulating dictator but now I saw a man who had lost everything close to him.

"I think there is someone who has missed you." Aro said while pointing to a very not happy and anxious Alec.

"Yeah he is my date." I said as I let Aro's arm go and started to walk towards Alec.

"Hey your majesty." he said clearly glad I was back.

"Well hello there my loyalist subject." I laughed.

"Would you care for a walk?"

"Umm I don't know I mean what would everyone think seeing me walk with a commoner?" I said sarcastically.

"Come on you." he laughed taking my hand in his.

We walked around the garden that now had a thousand twinkling lights in the trees and bushes. Alec guided me to the fountain that now and a light of its own and peddles floating in it. I touched one of the peddles and lead it threw the water with my finger tips as I went and sat down next to it.

"Are you having fun?" he asked me with a smile on his lips.

"Yeah I am it's kind of like part of a fairy tale."

"Only part?"

"O I don't mean it in a mean way or anything."

"Well what parts missing?"

"I don't know…I have both my shoes."

We both laughed but I was brought up short by Alec releasing my hand and bending down reaching for one of my shoes.

"You know I was kidding."

"I know but I want this to be perfect for you." He now held my shoe in his hand.

"Are you suppose to be my prince?"

"I can be." he stood, bowed to me, and offered his hand. "Miss Renesmee Cullen may I have this dance."

"But of course, may I have my shoe back?"

"O yeah you might want that." he slipped it back on my foot and I noticed how his hands seemed to linger on my leg.

I took his hand and rose, almost instantly we were swirling around the garden. We could still hear the music from the ball but we were going to our own pace.

Alec twirled me and lifted me up twirling me even more. Once the song was over Alec just held me close to him I laid my head on his chest and we just swayed back and forth.

"You're a really great dancer." I told him in earnest.

"Your not so bad for self." he said into my hair as he laid his head on mine.

I'm not sure how long we swayed there threw song after song. By some unheard cue I looked up to Alec while he looked down at me.

"You look beautiful tonight." he whispered to me.

"Thank you." I smiled back at him.

He leaned down even more and was a breath away form my lips.

"I cant." I backed away. "I don't think this is a good idea actually I'm pretty positive its not I know my family won't approve and I…" I hurried and backed away from him even more.

"Is it really about your family Renesmee?"

"Of course I love them."

"And I love you." he grabbed my hands in his. "Please just give me a chance."

"I..I can 't."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

"Is it because of him." Even with out him saying who him was I knew, Jacob.

"Kind of."

"Well if you were so sure about him you wouldn't be here with me right now."

He leaned in closer to me and I stood there stunned as my head told me to slap the hell of our him and run. His cool lips touched mine and my head yelled more MORE! He leaned into the kiss a little more wrapping his arms around my waist. I was lost in a hurricane of cold lust coming off of him. My heart dropped as everything in me gave way and felt as he pushed me back into a near by column.

I wrapped my hands in his hair pushing him closer to me. He took it as and invitation and increased the kiss asking for entrance with his tongue on my lips. I gladly let him in, it was like licking ice but the ice bended and pushed back against my tongue.

I felt as his hands left my face and waist wondering all over my dress. He took his lips from mine and started to kiss my neck and shoulders. His hands started to pull at the bottom of my dress while mine were still in his hair. He put his lips back to mine as I felt him reach under my dress. I pulled back immediately.

"Whoa wait." I said pushing my dress back down.

"Why, I want you." he said with hungry eyes.

"Me to but this is going a little fast."

"It will be ok just let your instincts take over." He came close to me and regained my lips, I kissed him back but not with as much excitement as before. His hands went straight for my top trying to lower it.

"Alec no." I pushed him off again with a little more force.

"You know Renesmee I don't get you. You want me around and you tease me but when I actually try to be with you, you freak out. "

"I just don't want to be physically like that ok."

"O but I bet if I was that stupid wolf boy Jacob Black you would."

"Don't bring him into this." right now Jacobs name was like a slap in the face.

"No I am. What am I not furry enough, do I not smell like a wet dog is that what it is."

"Stop, I'm warning you!" my voice started to get higher.

"You can't have it both ways Nessie you have to choice. You can't kiss me and be thinking about him." his voice raised to match mind.

"Alec just leave it alone!" I shouted at him.

"No I want you Renesmee, I need you." he got closer to me wrapping his arms around me. "It's all or nothing."

"Alec I really like you, but…." I said trying to get my point across.

"But what?" he yelled throwing his hands up.

"I'm just not sure right now, ok!"

"Well let me help you decide." He walked towards me and backed me up against a column again. He pressed his lips to mine, but every time I made an attempt to back away he would just proceeded harder.

"Stop!" I tried to yell but he just got more frustrated. He began working franticly to get my dress off ripping it in the process.

"I said no!" I kneed him in the groin with as much force as I could pushing him off of me. I ran back to where the ball was and ran straight into Alice as she was coming around the corner. She grabbed me in to her arms and my mother was right behind her sweeping us both up.

"I'm so sorry Renesmee he didn't decide to do that till just then." Alice said .

"Shh it's ok let it out." my mom said rubbing my back.

I hadn't realized I was crying until then. I looked around and saw that the rest of my family was there except my dad and Emmett.

"Where are they?" I asked my mom. She knew exactly who I meant.

"They went to find Alec." my mom said sadly.


	18. Never the Same

Chapter eighteen Never the Same

RPOV

I stared in the mirror back at someone who I didn't know. She had a hard face on and looked like she could kill with just a glance. Her lipstick was smeared off her lips, her hair was ruffled unkindly, and her pretty dress torn in a few places. I kept staring at her so she could see what she had done. Stupid girl she deserved it.

BPOV

When we had gotten Renesmee back to our quarters she wouldn't talk to any of us. All she wanted to do was go to her room alone. After ten minutes Edward and Emmett still hadn't returned but Alice said not to go after them. When I pressed her for information she said that what was happening now was what needed to happen. In other words she was being worse than a fortune cookie.

Jasper said that the only emotions that he could get off of Renesmee was guilt and shame. At that I no longer cared if she wanted me in there with her or not. If my daughter was having these feelings I wasn't going to let her go threw it alone.

When I opened the door I had expected to find her in bed but she was actually kneeling in front of her mirror glaring at herself.

"Renesmee?" I said in a whisper as I shut the door quietly behind me. She didn't look up at me or even let on that she had heard me. "Honey do you want to talk?"

She still didn't move. I went into her bathroom and started to run her a bath making sure it had lots of bubbles. When I came back she still hadn't moved. I went and kneeled down beside her but still she wouldn't even look at me. Ok so it didn't seem likely that I was going to get anything out of her.

I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, she didn't show signs of even acknowledging that she was being moved. I unzipped her tattered dress and lowered her into the bath tub. I pulled up a small stool next to the tub while picking up a wash cloth.

"Honey I know your hurt right now but I want you to know that this isn't your fault. You did the right thing by getting away from him and I've very proud of you."

I took the wash cloth and started to slowly dap the make-up off her face.

"I don't know why you won't talk to me or any of the other family, but sweetheart we are here for you when you do want to talk about it."

Still nothing… once I was done with washing her off I went and retrieved a brush. I sat behind her and ran the brush threw her bronze locks taking out the bobby pins as I went.

"Ok I don't think you want to talk about it so I'm just going to talk for us both. I've had someone kiss me when it wasn't what I wanted. I actually punched them in the face and broke my hand because of it. But I'm not going to lie and say I know exactly what your going threw because I don't. Every experience is different and so is every person."

I started to wash her hair making sure I scrub her head in a relaxing way. I helped her out of the tub, well it wasn't really helping I mostly did it by myself. I wrapped her in a large white rob and sat her down on her bed as I combed out her hair and put on her pajamas for her. I pulled back her sheets and placed her in the center of her bed and put the covers around her. I hummed and ran my fingers threw her wet hair till she finally went to sleep. Even in sleep she didn't look herself, she didn't smile.

I walked out to the main room and saw that Edward and Emmett still had not returned. I couldn't take it anymore I hurried towards the door.

"Bella don't" Alice said coming to stop me.

"No Alice I can't just wait and wonder what's going on anymore. If you were me and your husband was out getting himself into a fight and your daughter is going threw something and won't even talk to you about it, what would you do?" I asked her in one breath.

"I… I would tell Esme to watch my daughter and go find my husband." she said in defeat.

"Then lets go."

As soon as I put my hand on the door handle I was stopped dead by the sound of frantic blood curtailing screaming coming from Renesmee's room.

EPOV

We had been dancing at the ball as I whispered to Bella how stunning she looked, when I looked over and saw Alice suddenly stop dancing. Her eyes were unfocused and I hurried to her mind to see what her vision was.

"_Well let me help you decide." Alec said as he walked towards Renesmee while she retreated away from him till she had no where else to go._

_He kissed her and it was plain that she didn't want to be kissing him as she worked to get away._

"_Stop!" she yelled but he didn't listen to her as he tried even harder to get her clothes off. "I said no!" she screamed at him as she kneed him and he feel to the ground. She started to run away but the vision stayed with Alec as he got himself off the ground and began to go after her. _

"What's wrong Edward?" I was brought back to reality by Bella.

"Alice had a vision Renesmee needs us now!" I told her as we hurried over to Alice who had left the dance floor.

"Has it happened yet?" I asked Alice.

"No he just decided to do that we have one minute to get there." we all started to the exit towards where we thought the vision must have taken place.

We were almost there when Alice slowed her pace.

"We need to let this happen." she said mostly to herself.

"What? Alice I'm not going to let that boy hurt my daughter." I yelled.

"Think about it Edward, she might be falling for him and if we stop this from happening she will never know what he was capable of. She will see it as us ruining a special moment for her, not us saving her."

"You expect me to just stand by while that monster puts his hands all over her?" I said in a strained voice."

"Unfortunately that's exactly what I'm saying. She will run out like we saw and the rest of us will be waiting for her, while you can handle Alec." I had never seen Alice so determined.

"You mean while we handle Alec." Emmett said coming up behind us with Jasper in tow. I guessed they pretty much got the gist of what was going on.

"Jasper can you stay with us I'm pretty sure Nessie is going to need you." Bella asked.

'Hit that fucker one good time for me Edward.' Jasper said in his head.

They all stayed there while Emmett and me went to get into position.

I saw as that disgusting filth forced himself on her and glowed with pride when she took him down.

Once she ran past our hiding spot and was down the hall we emerged. Alec didn't see us at first but as we got close he looked up.

"Yeah I thought you would be here by now." his voice was tortured and not at all cocky like I thought it would be. Well maybe if I had just gotten my ass kicked by a girl I wouldn't be feeling to cocky either. "Before you kill me can you at least listen to my thoughts?"

"Why sound I hear the disgusting thoughts you have of my daughter?" I snarled at him. I could feel Emmett pressing forward wanting to get his hands on Alec.

"Because I can't lie in my thoughts and I want you to know with out a dought that I am telling the truth." he pleaded.

'Could be a trap' Emmett warned in his thoughts. I nodded agreeing with Emmett but also to Alec to go ahead.

'Edward I love her.' Alec thought. I let out a snarl. ' I know that you don't approve and that this isn't the kind of life you would want for her.' he let the thoughts of all the people he saw killed and some at his own hands. 'It's why I did this I thought if I was to forward with her it would scare her and she would leave. She had thought I had the ability to change and as much as I want to I can't. Aro wants your family and if I was to stay with you all he would never leave you alone. I can't do that to all of you, to Renesmee.'

His thoughts rang nothing but true.

"You thought raping her would be better?" I asked between clenched teeth.

"I would never do that!" he said both in his mind and out loud. "I care about her more than anyone I've ever known. It's just when I kissed her something took over me and I had to be closer to her. I never meant to hurt her."

"I want you to stay away from her, you even think about her I will know."

"Can I at least tell her good bye?"

"No, I think you have done enough."

"Please." he looked as if he was a dieing man asking for his last meal.

"Alec you violated her why would she want to see you?" I spat at him.

"She won't which is what needs to happen. I kind of guessed that if I told her that I wasn't coming back to Forks she might consider staying here and as much as I would love that it isn't where she is meant to be. I had hoped that over the years she would forgive me and I would work to distance myself from the Volturi."

"You planed on meeting up with her?"

"No I was letting her go but either way I don't want to be here anymore. Just knowing she is happy where ever she is would be enough for me. I forced myself on her so she would hate me. So she would think of me as a monster just like everyone else does."

I stood their staring down at the boy in front of me who looked like he had given up on the world. As much as I wanted to hurt him I couldn't. he was sacrificing his happiness to protect Renesmee I could understand that only to well.

"I don't like how you handled this, Alec, and I don't trust you."

"I've given you no reason to but may I ask for one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Since I won't be able to see her in person to say good bye will you at least allow me to find some paper so I can write her a farewell letter?"

"He could be setting us up in a trap." Emmett warned still ready to kill Alec.

"If I wanted that I would have already cut your senses off." Alec reasoned.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you can't." Emmett retorted sarcastically.

"You're being shielded?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"No you don't have to tell me I'm just glad you all have protection."

"You have a few minutes to find some paper and hurry and write something for her."

"Thank you Edward I don't deserves this but thank you." At that he hurried away returning five minutes later with a letter concealed in an envelope. On the outside in his script it said :Renesmee.

"Can you give her this when you known that she has forgiven me." Alec asked in a lifeless voice.

"Yes but I can't promise that she will read it." I answered honestly.

"That's what I'm afraid of." he said as he walked away. His only thoughts were of the last line he had written in the letter.

I'll never be the same, nor do I want to be.

Alec.


	19. Hope

Chapter nineteen Hope

RPOV

_I was back in La Push running threw the forest towards Jacobs house. I burst threw the forest and ran to the front door not bothering to knock. I ran towards his room once I saw no one was in the front room. He was sitting on his bed and I ran into his arms. _

"_O Jake I missed you so much!" I squealed. _

"_Um Renesmee?" he said back confused._

"_Yes it's me I'm home!"_

"_And I should care why?" he said as he took my arms from around him and steeped away from me._

"_Didn't you miss me?" I asked becoming more hurt by the minute. _

"_I did until I found out what you did."_

"_What did I do? Why are you being this way?" I walked towards him and he began to walk away. _

"_Jake wait! Where are you going?" _

"_To get away from you Renesmee. It's over."_

"_No! Please don't do this tell me what I did?" I grabbed for his arm and he hurried and pulled it away like my touch was poison._

"_You know what you did! I should have known better your just not good enough for me."_

"_I can try to be please just tell me what I did."_

"_No I don't think you can, just let me go."_

"_No I love you please Jake."_

"_I don't love you not any more. Just leave your making a fool out of yourself."_

"_I thought I was your imprint? Doesn't that mean anything to you?"_

"_It did until my imprint kissed another guy. I don't want you any more your just trash."_

_He walked out the room, my chest heaved in protest and I couldn't breath. _

_I clenched my chest begging for it to work while wishing my heart not to work. _

_I was suffocating and being ripped in half at the same time, yet no one could hear my cries for help._

"_Someone please come help me, please!" I tried to scream but nothing came out. I tried to scream until I became light headed and started to fall to the ground. _

I woke up with my moms arms around me shaking me awake.

"Nessie it's ok baby it was just a dream. Your ok. It's all ok. Honey I'm here." she chanted as she rocked me back and forth. I didn't deserve her kindness or to even be her daughter. She shouldn't have trash for a daughter. I had only ever made her life more difficult from the moment I stepped into it. I was going to fix that, she would never have to deal with me again. A plan started to form in my head that I didn't like but needed to happen. She would forgive me one day and see it was for the best.

Alice walked in and came to sit with us on the bed.

"Bella Edward just got back if you want to go talk to him." Alice said.

"Ok." my mom said stroking my hair. "Nessie I'm going to go talk to your dad I will be right back ok?" I nodded my head which was more than I had been giving her.

She left the room and Alice sat closer to me.

"I know what you are planning and you need to stop it. Running away isn't going to help anything." she said in a soft but forceful voice.

I didn't look up at her. She didn't understand. I had to get away so they all could go back to their normal lives. They shouldn't have to deal with the Volturi coming after them or the fact that they had a slut as a relative.

"I'm still seeing you going threw with it anyway but I want you to know that if you do this you will not only be hurting us you will be tearing apart Jake."

Jake his name cut me like a knife, he won't want me after he knows what happened. He will be glad I'm out of his life.

"At least think about it ok. I'm not going to say anything to the others but if your plans become more concrete I will."

Darn pixie.

EPOV

When I returned to our quarters everyone was in the living room like I had thought but each face was conflicted in its own sadness.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as we shut the door behind us.

I looked around to see if Nessie was in the room, she wasn't so I lowered my voice and told them what happened.

"The poor thing." Esme said. I knew she had started to see Alec as one of her own. I had seen the blue prints in her head to add on to the house for him to have a room of his own.

"Where's Bella?" I asked to no one in particular.

Every thought but Emmett's started to play a terrible scream that I knew at once had to be Renesmee.

"What happened?"

"She had a bad dream." Alice answered while looking at her knees.

So Renesmee had acquired Bella's tendency to have unpleasant dreams when bad things happened to her. There was however a difference when Bella had those dreams she wouldn't even talk to me about them. But with Nessie I could see the dreams first hand and even have her show the others if she would allow.

Alice got up and went to the room with Bella and Nessie. Seconds later Bella came out and my heart leapt, everything seemed to be able to work out with her near. She pulled down her shield and started to show me what happened.

There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. To my relief it was Eleazar, Carmen, and the Amazons.

"Please come in." I said as I backed away letting them in.

"I see you have ditched your own party." Zafrina said with a laugh.

"There was a… insentient that needed our attention. We apologize for leaving." Carlisle said as she shook hands and hugged each of them.

"Don't think on it again. I was never really one for those kinds of parties. It's more for Aro to show off who he knows and what he is over." Eleazar said with a wave of his hand.

"I thought you liked the Volturi?" Rosalie asked.

"I respect their law but I am only most recently seeing that it's not only the law that they want to enforce."

They each told us their stories of how one of the guard members came and asked their presence to the ball tonight. Carmen said that Tanya and Felix had more or less got into an arguing fight where he called her a "crazed cow" and she in returned called him a "limp bull".

We all laughed at that, it was completely like Tanya not to back down even for the Volturi. They said they were worried however because Kate and Garrett were off on a trip together, Garrett wanted to show her some of the sites he had seen while traveling as a nomad. So Tanya was all by herself till they returned.

The Amazons had a similar story minus the Tanya part and had come at once. They didn't fear the Volturi and cared for us as much as themselves.

"As much as I do enjoy seeing you all do any of you know why we are really here." Eleazar asked.

"Yes we have thought on this but first. Alice will you come in here with Renesmee if she is awake." I called out.

Alice came out holding a withered looking Renesmee in her arms.

"Oh dear." I heard Carmen say under her breath. They pretended not to notice so I continued as Alice sat down Nessie between Bella and me.

"Well we have thought about it as far as we can see Aro is trying to surround Renesmee as best he can by the people that can help her the most with her gifts. You are able to see the gist of the power while Zafrina has the most similar gift we know of."

"But she has been able to use them since birth why try now?"

"Lately she has seemed to acquire more stronger gifts."

"Will you demonstrate young Renesmee?"

She didn't look up but just shook her head no.

"She is refusing to use her gifts." Bella said as she held Nessie closer to her.

"Gifts? I was only aware of one."

"Yes well it seems it has been enhanced in a way."

'_Just wants...gift….knew…tramp._' Renesmee thoughts came out in fractions, was she blocking me?

"So Aro wants her more then ever I'm guessing."

"Yes."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Well we are leaving tomorrow at noon and so as of right now nothing. Once we get home and… situated maybe we could get together. I'm sure Nessie would like help with her gift…." I wasn't sure what to tell them or when Nessie would be ok.

They all started to branch off into different conversations when I noticed Nessie eyeing her room.

'_Just….lay down….die._' was the only things I could get from her mind.

I held her tighter in my arms and felt as her tears started to fall. I excused us saying she was very tired and carried her to her room.

'_Sorry…better…me…_'she continued in her head.

I lay her on her bed as Bella came behind me and shut the door. We both curled up on either side of Nessie hugging her. Willing for her to feel better once she feel asleep I motioned for Bella to put one of Nessie hands to her face as I did the same. We watched as her dreamed folded out.

"_Jake I'm home." she ran to him excitedly. _

"_O I didn't know you were coming home so soon." he said as he walked her to the front door trying to get her to leave._

"_What's going on?" she asked as she heard a noise coming from his room._

"_Well I have company right now, you know how that is." he lifted a suggestive eyebrow._

"_Company? What kind of company?" _

_Just as she asked a brown haired girl came out of his room half dressed. _

"_Jacob who is that?"_

"_O her well since you went out and found someone new so did I." he said as he snaked his hand around the girls waist._

"_Your breaking up with me?"_

"_I don't really see it the way you found someone and I did the same."_

"_I didn't find anyone new."_

"_You kissed Alec and that ended us. So if you don't mind." he started to push her towards the door again and she let him. _

"_I'm sorry I wish I could take it back Jake." _

"_That may be but you can't and I'm done with you. Goodbye Renesmee."_

_He shut the door on her face, she turned and started to walk away from the house. She could hear the other girl giggling and Jacob telling her how much better she was than the girl that just left._

_Once she was a little from the house she fell to her knees unable to breath and the screaming started. _

It was a mute scream but in real life we could hear it all to clear.

We started to shake her awake and held her close as she cried.

I looked to Bella and she was looking at me helplessly. She knew only to well how bad dreams like this could be and how their wasn't must we could do for her other than talk to her.

"Edward we need to get home now." Bella said as she tried to sooth our daughter.

"I'm on it."

I got up going to the other room and called to change our plane tickets.

With in an hour we were ready to go and packed. Eleazar and Carmen were leaving to go get Tanya and then would be meeting us back in Forks. The Amazons said they would be waiting for word from us as to when it would be ok to come see Renesmee.

We had only two hours till our flight, Emmett and me were loading up our bags when Jane came up to us.

"Aro would like to see you." she said.

"We don't have long." I said as I followed her.

"It doesn't matter what you have." she spat back at me.

"What is your problem?" Emmett asked annoyed.

That stopped Jane in her tracks.

"My problem is you dog eaters!"

"What did we ever do to you." I asked.

"You and your freak of a daughter have turned my brother against me and have completely shattered him."

"He isn't completely shattered Jane and please do not speak of my daughter that way." I warned.

"Who cares I'll just be glad when you all have left."

With that she turned and hurried away as we followed.

"Psycho." Emmett said under his breath.

Once we entered the thrown room Jane went to stand by them but it didn't surprise me that Alec was not present.

"Edward what is this I hear of you leaving?" Aro said not even bothering with pleasantries.

"Yes it is in our best interest to be heading home now."

"So soon? Were you not happy with your stay?"

"The stay was fine but it would be better for my family if we took our leave now."

"And no one is staying?"

"I know who you mean and no she isn't." I retorted.

"Just wondering dear friend. Now I hope that you will still help us with our…problem."

"Yes we will send word once we have found out anymore."

"Do that. I am sad to see you all go but please return soon."

"Of course." I said as I turned to leave.

"O and Edward?" Caius called form behind me.

"Yes?" I said as I turned trying to put on a nice face.

"I will be sending someone out there in two months time to deal with the wolf problem."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you are friendly with them but it has come to my attention that the pack has gotten bigger. With a large pack I'm afraid that they will serve as a threat of exposure."

"That's a load and you know it, Caius."

"Maybe but we are going to come."

"If you do then we will stand with them, there is no question about that."

'_That's what I'm hoping for_.' his thoughts screamed to me.

"So be it." he said.

"In that case I'll tell you now that you will fail just like last time." With that I turned and left. I hurried to the quarters and gathered everyone up. I briefly told them what had happened and we rushed to leave just incase the Volturi tried something.

I couldn't have been happier to be leaving Volterra and promised myself we would never return.

Once on the plane and in the air I finally relaxed a little. Everyone was in their own almost silent conversations I had Nessie next to Bella by the window while I sat across from them. The whole family had first class to themselves as we had paid off the other two people who had been here to go sit somewhere else.

"I'm glad to almost be home" I said to Bella as we hovered over the airport waiting to land.

Renesmee lifted her head for the first real time since the night of the ball and looked out the window with a small smile to her lips.

'_Almost…more minutes…Jake._'

When we finally exited the plane Nessie was showing more life in the way she held her self. She was still quiet but her brain was working frantic.

'_Go….Jake….bye….love…ok….one day….' _She kept blocking me

When we pulled in to the drive way I was startled to hear Renesmee.

"Daddy?" she said in a rough but light voice.

"Yes dear?' I answered back sweetly.

"May I go see Jacob?"

I was afraid if I said no she would go back into her depression.

"I don't see why that would be a problem, just let me call him first ok?"

"Yes sir, but… I was wishing to make it a surprise." she said looking back down at her hands as her thoughts said, '_Have to…might not…..again.'_

We had stopped the car and I looked back at my sweet but hurt daughter maybe Jacob would be able to put her back together.

"Ok you can but please take your cell phone just in case."

"Yes sir." she got out and began jogging towards La Push.

"Where's she going?" Jasper asked as we started to unload the bags.

"To go see Jacob, maybe he can give us back our Renesmee." I said with hope.


	20. Just Perfect

Chapter twenty Just Perfect

RPOV

It felt a little surreal to be actually rushing towards Jacobs house. A part of me pushed my feet forward while the other half of me told me to run the other way. I couldn't see anything happening other than what had happened in my dreams. I hadn't realized till last night that they were getting worse and worse.

When I saw his house my heart leapt and dropped at the same time. I walked to the door towards my punishment and the end of Jakes and mines relationship.

I knocked once and heard as someone stumbled to the door.

"What is it I already told you guys I don't want to go running and…"

Jake stopped talking as soon as he saw it was me. I soaked him in, his eyes were bright and he had a happy/shocked look on his face. He hurried and brought me in to him crushing me against his chest.

"Nessie is it really you are you really here? It doesn't matter if this is a hallucination I'd be ok with that. I've missed you so much." he finally let me go a little bit and I leaned back to look at him more.

I noticed little things I had missed the first time, like how he had large bags under his eyes and that it looked like he hadn't tried to put any kind of brush threw his hair.

I most likely didn't look any better.

"Wow I can't believe you're here! Why didn't you call me and say you were on your way?" he asked still thrilled.

I looked away form his happy face even though I knew it would be the last time I saw it.

"Hey what's wrong Nessie, don't cry." he said sweetly as he kissed a tear away as it fell down my cheek. I hadn't even realized that I had started crying.

"What ever it is it's going to be ok. We are together again we can handle anything." he started to rub his hands along my back soothing me.

"Please stop." I said as I tried to put some distance between us. It was more for him then me. Once he knew what I did he wouldn't want to touch me any more.

"Why Nessie please tell me what's going on." he pleaded. He looked into my eyes and it broke me. I started to cry even more.

"Jake I'm so sorry at the party Alec asked me to go on a walk and then he tried to kiss me but I wouldn't let him and then he tried again and I did and then he kept trying for more and then I kneed him really hard and ran." I was crying so bad I couldn't even see his reaction. "I'm so sorry Jacob I really am."

"Did it hurt?" he asked in a small sweet voice.

"Did what hurt?" I said between sobs.

"Did it hurt him when you kicked him?"

"Yeah I think so I could of sworn I heard something crack." I said sobbing into my hands.

"That's my girl."

"Huh?" I looked up to him and saw that he was smiling.

"You didn't have to tell me that you kissed him but you did and it hurts but you told me."

"I'm so sorry Jake if I could take it back I would."

"I know, come here." he pulled me to the couch and then on to his lap and held me close to him.

I quietly sobbed as he stroked my back in silence.

I hadn't realize I had dosed off until I woke up in the middle of the night. My eyes felt puffy and my throat was dry from crying even in my sleep. I was in Jacobs bed with a blanket on me I looked around and found Jacob sleeping in a chair near me.

"Jacob, Jacob." I whispered as I shook his arm.

"Yeah?" he said groggily.

"I got to go I fell asleep, my parents are ganna kill me."

"No they aren't I called them they said it was ok they were ganna go hunting tonight anyways." he was still half awake.

"O ok then… why are you sleeping in a chair?"

"I want you to have the bed."

"O ok then." I went to sit back on the bed as my heart fell. He didn't even want to lay with me anymore he had forgiven me about Alec but had it diminished how he saw me.

"You know I'm not that tired if you want to lay in the bed I'll take the chair."

"No its ok sleep." he said with out opening his eyes.

"I'm really not to tired."

"Humor me." he said opening one eye to look at me before he closed them both and tried to get comfortable in the chair to go back to sleep.

"I think I'm going to head home anyway." That woke him up.

"No really Nessie it's ok." he said sitting up.

"I know you just should be able to lay in your own bed."

"O well I thought it might be weird for you."

"For me?"

"Well yeah I mean I don't know exactly what happened in Italy but since you wanted to kiss him at first I didn't know how you felt about me."

So he had thought it was me that wouldn't want him to lay next to me. I hurried off the bed and grabbed his shirt pulling him with me back to it.

I put my lips to his and he obliged with out complaint. His warm arms around me felt like home where Alec's had been a foreign world to me. Jacob pulled back from the kiss with a questioning look.

"Jake I love you I always have. It's you that I want not him."

He kissed me again while we settled into bed.

"I love you to." he said back as he held me to him.

I looked into the eyes of the most perfect man and I was home. I felt the need to be closer to him to be with him in the most real ways.

Ever relationship I had ever experienced were friend ones not romantic ones. Before I had left, Jacob and me had been headed into a romantic relationship and now that I was back would he want to start it again?

I took my hand from his chest and started to guide it down his chest lower and lower. I made sure to keep eye contact as I touched the hem of his shorts. His eyes got bigger as he realized what I was doing. I pushed my finger tips past the hem of his shorts and began reaching further down.

He went to say something but I silenced him with my lips. I thought I might never find it when my finger tips touched something smooth and hard. I touched it lightly till I got the courage to grasp it in my hand. I wasn't sure what to do next so I just held on to it. I looked down but I couldn't see anything because his shorts were in the way. When I looked back to Jake I could see the want in his eyes. He took his hands on both sides of my face and kissed me roughly. This only made him bigger in my hands.

"Jake I'm not sure what I'm suppose to be doing." I admitted in between kisses.

"What your doing right now is more than enough for me." he laughed huskily.

"I know but I'm sure I'm not doing it right."

"It feels right to me."

"Jake."

"Fine well most people kind of stroke it."

"How do I do that?"

"Just hold on tight I'll do it." I did and felt as he started to move back in forth as I held on. My hand started to get sore but he seemed to be enjoying it a lot so I didn't say anything.

"O wow Nessie." His breathing started to pick up and he moved faster in my hand. He hurried and backed away from me and went to the other side of the room with his back to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked kind of confused.

"I didn't want it to get on you."

"Get what on me? " I asked as he turned and I saw a gleam of something on his hands before he wiped them off on a near by towel. "O thanks."

"No problem." he came back over to the bed and laid down next to me. We drifted off to sleep whispering our love for each other.

I woke up to the most amazing feeling I'd ever had. My eyes opened to see Jacob staring at me his eyes full of wonder.

It hadn't been the thing that woke me up though. Jacob was gliding his finger tips across my cheek and nose. I smiled at him and he brought me into a hug.

"Jake?" I asked looking at his chin.

"Yes?"

"I love you and don't say anything yet I just want to tell you that you are more than I could have ever wished for. Your sweet and honest, you know me better than anyone. I'm grateful for how caring you are and how you seem to hang on to my every word with unbelievable interest. I can't even imagine being away from you ever again." I was speaking in barely a whisper by the end.

Before I knew he had even begun to move he had lifted me up higher and captured my lips with his. His lips were hotter than normal and I melted into him.

"Will you do something for me?" he asked breathless lettings our lips only part to ask me.

I nodded not trusting my voice. He started rubbing all over my body then and I was glad we were underneath the covers.

"Be mine." he kissed me franticly as if begging with his lips and it was me that had to break away.

"What brought this on?" I asked a little out of breath.

"I decided that I never truly staked a claim with you so I can't be upset that you felt the need to be with someone else."

"You don't have to stake a claim, no matter what label is on it I am yours. And Alec was a mistake and I'm so sorry for that."

"Still I want there to be no question about it. And how about we call him he-who-must-not-be-named."

"This isn't Harry Potter we don't live in that kind of world."

"True." He wrapped his arms around me snuggling me into him and started to kiss me sweetly. "You're right this is much more magical."

He wasn't wearing a shirt already so it was amazing to lay with him and be able to rub my hands over his abs. I heard as a low growl came from deep with in him.

"Have I told you that I missed you?" he whispered into my hair.

"Only a million times."

"Good."

"What time is it?"

"Some time around five in the morning."

"I prolly need to get home."

"Why?" he seemed a little hurt.

"Well we really hadn't been home for more than a second before I asked to come over here." it was so strange how one night had changed everything. I couldn't even think about running away now, not while I was in Jacobs arms. "Not that I'm not fully enjoying laying here in your arms."

He kissed me on my forehead breathing in my scent as he did.

"You're right. Come on I'll walk you home."

He begun to get up and I felt a string of panic run threw me.

"Well I was kind of assuming that you would be coming back with me and ya know maybe staying for a little while."

He immediately let out a relived breath. "Ok good I didn't want to seem to pushy or anything. Let me drop in the shower really fast and then we can go."

"Your not pushy. Now go." I pushed him towards the shower and he held my hand until only our fingers tips could touch as he went out the room.

I sat in his room finally being alone since I had told him what had happened with Alec. He had forgiven me instantly and part of me wonder if it was just because I was in imprint. Did that cloud his judgment, could I do no wrong in his eyes. It seemed completely unfair and I never wanted to take advantage of it.

I heard the shower come on in the other room and tried to keep my thoughts from going down a not to proper road. After no time at all Jacob came back in the room and I was quickly red in the face. In front of me stood a half wet Jacob with only a towel fastened around his waist. I was entranced by how his hip bone stood out so defined and how little the towel really hid.

"Renesmee?" Jacob asked. I was sure he had noticed how much I had been pretty much drooling at him.

"Um I… I can go and wait in the living room so you can dress if you want." I said hurrying and lowering my eyes to my hands.

"No its ok I was just going to grab some clothes and go change in the bath room."

"No really its ok I kind of feel I've taken over your room."

"You haven't at all and if you did I would be ok with it. I love you."

I got up and crossed the room putting my hand on his cheek.

"I love you to." I kissed him sweetly on the lips and started to walk out of the room to give his some privacy.

He grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"Whoa there wolfie or that towels ganna fall." I laughed.

"Nessie theirs something I need to tell you." he said with out any humor.

"Ok shoot."

He led me to his bed and sat me down and stood in front of me. He took a big breath to settle himself and looked at me in the eye before he spoke.

"I want to give myself to you completely. You can do what ever you want with me but I don't want you to think that you have to do the same for me. I know you love me and I don't doubt it at all but Nessie I know your it for me. And if you want anything from me you can have it. My mind, my protection and my body."

With that he slipped off the towel showing him only in his boxers. As much as I was completely turned on by seeing him like this. The way he was offering him self to me completely was the main thing in my mind. He trusted me and loved me and this was him showing it. He was making himself vulnerable in my most real way.

I felt as a tear fell down my face, I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear and tried hard not to let my voice crack. He hugged me and like always I melted into his chest.

Any feelings I ever had for Alec seemed childish now, with Jacobs arms around me.

I started to pull him towards the bed wanting to just lay next to him.

He kissed me softly on the lips and I felt as he lowered his boxers to his toes. I was glad I was still fully clothed because if not I was not sure we would be able to contain ourselves.

He leaned back from me. "Well get a peak." he laughed.

"I got one a month ago remember?"

"O yeah I forgot."

We lay in bed together talking about what he had done while I was away. He said he was sorry for yelling at me when he answered the door he had thought I was one of the pack trying to get him to get out of the house. I felt bad that I had made him hurt so much while I was away.

When my cell phone rang it more or less scared the crap out of me. I was surprised to see that it wasn't Alice for once, I had half expected her to call earlier when Jacob and I had… well been entertaining each other.

"Hey mom." I answered and heard the happiness in my voice.

This seemed to throw her off a little.

"Hey honey I was just wondering if Jacob was coming back with you."

"That's the plan why?"

"Ok Esme was just making lunch for you and wasn't sure if she should be making much, much more."

I laughed Esme loved having a reason to cook a lot and Jacob gave it to her gladly.

"Alright mom we will be there in a few minutes."

"Love you."

"Love you to."

I hung up the phone and half protested as Jacob got completely dressed. We walked back to my house taking our time swinging our interlocked hands between us.

When we entered the house and I smiled at each of them I saw as the relief spread across their faces. My dad didn't even fuss at me holding Jacobs hand.

My mom hugged Jacob and told him there was food in the kitchen. He gave a brief hello to every one else and sprinted towards the kitchen.

My dad, mom and me followed and found him with a huge plate already in front of him and a happy Esme making me a plate a little smaller than Jacobs. I sat next to him and started to eat, Jacob said that one of the main reasons he liked me so much was because I might be smaller than a twig but I could put down like one of the pack.

"So I know the packs must be in a up roar over the Volturi." my dad said to Jacob.

"I wouldn't say it is worse than normal I mean nothing happened while you guys were there right?"

"Other than what you already know." my dad frowned I guess reading Jakes thoughts. "No the other thing." dad said a little put off.

"What other thing?"

"Renesmee didn't you tell him?"

"I… forgot. It never came up we really didn't get to it.." I tried hard not to think of what we did get to.

I'm not sure all what my dad heard but he didn't look to happy about it.

"The Volturi, Caius in particular, is seeing the packs as becoming threats of exposure because of how large they are becoming."

"Exposure? What's it to them if people know about werewolf's it's not like we are going around and spreading their secret." Jacob said with a mouth full of food.

"I'm not sure he was trying to block me at the time but Caius is mainly blaming it on just how many there are of you. Personally I think he is seeing it as a threat. He has never liked the real werewolf's when one almost killed him and since you shape shift in to a wolf it his to close to home for him."

"You know that's kind of funny."

"What is that?"

"If it wasn't for those Italian vampires coming to check on Forks so much the pack would have never even gotten as big as it has."

We all laughed at that and Jake hurried to finish his food so he could run back to La Push and tell the others. My dad and him made plans to meet up later tonight to talk as my dad said it was our fault they were even in this mess.

"It's not your fault this is what we are here for." Jacob said as if it was common knowledge.

He took a huge gulp of his coke getting up to leave. He leaned down to kiss me and I eagerly took a hold of his lips.

"I'll see you tonight ok?" he said with his forehead to mine.

"K."

He kissed me once more and left out the back door.

I sat there not paying attention to my food anymore but just thinking about Jake.

I heard someone clear their throat and saw a not to pleased looking dad in front of me.

"Nessie I think its time we had a certain talk."

Crap I'd rather just face the whole Volturi on my own.


	21. The Black House

Chapter twenty-one The Black House

Every girls worse nightmare, the "talk" with your parents. Mom and assured me that she would be talking the most but dad felt he had to be there. So here I sat in the cottage living room with my mom and dad sitting across form me.

"Renesmee you know why we wanted to talk to you." my mom said comfortingly.

"I kind of don't guys I mean I know why you think we need to talk but… I don't think it's necessary."

"Renesmee I've heard both of your thoughts and I think it's necessary." my dad chimed in. O crap what had he heard.

"I heard enough." he said to me.

"Look it's just that we worry that maybe you guys are moving to fast. You just got home and well you both have all the time in the world." my mom tried to re-steer the conversation.

"Yes and being away just made me more certain that Jake is the one for me."

"Your only sixteen you are not ready to be in a committed relationship." dad said sternly.

"I am I mean you and mom were only a year older then me when you guys fell in love." I retorted.

"I was around a hundred years old when I met your mother!" he exclaimed.

"And what about mom she was only seventeen!" I said raising my voice a little.

"That is besides the point! You are to young Renesmee you are not ready to have any kind of boyfriend and I do not want to see you kissing him anymore!" he yelled.

"That's not fair!" I screamed.

"I'm your father I don't have to be fair! You are to young for all of this!"

"No I'm not! I love him!"

We were toe to toe yelling at each other and I was close to tears. My mom got in between us and put restraining hands on both of us.

"Sit." she said in a calm but authority filled voice.

We sat and glared at each other. I wasn't a child anymore why couldn't he get over that, no matter what I was going to be with Jacob.

"You want to bet." he said looking right at me.

"Yeah I do." I said as I got up and went to my room. I started to grab the first things I saw and threw them into my bag.

"Renesmee, honey open the door." my mom asked from the other side.

"Just get dad to break it down." I yelled back.

I hurried and opened my window and jumped out running as fast as I could with my bag over my arm. I heard someone chasing me but I just pushed harder. I knew as soon as I hit Quileute territory but I didn't slow down heading straight to Jacobs.

He wasn't home when I got there and Billy let me in.

"Hey Nessie what's going on?"

"I…well I had a fight with my parents." I decided that best way was honesty.

"I'm sorry do you want to talk about it?"

"Well kind of. Billy can I ask you something?"

"Of course." he said smiling warmly.

"Do you think that Jacob and I are to young to date?" I didn't need to tell him the gory details.

"See Nessie that's a tricky question. You know that I believe in imprinting and since Jacob imprinted on you and has seemed to reach the stage where he finds you romantically attractive. I don't see a problem in you guys being together."

I sat there ready to agree with him but he held up his hand to stop me.

"I also think that for people who haven't imprinted the idea is a little harder to get. I know your dad has read in the packs mind how strong it can be but he hasn't actually experienced it."

"Thank you you're a lot more open then my parents are."

"Well I think from a fathers point of view it can be harder to accept it. I mean look at who my daughter is with." he let out a laugh and I couldn't help myself.

"Yeah I guess Jacob is a lot better than Paul."

"Just give your parents sometime to get use to the idea and see how it works out."

I gave him a hug.

"Your right I did kind of spring it on them. I just thought they would see it coming since Jacob had imprinted on me."

"Well a lot has happened in a short amount of time, even vampires are having a hard time keeping up."

"Um Billy there is actually something else I'd like to ask you."

He nodded for me to continue. "I was kind of hoping that you would let me stay here for a little while so my parents could calm down. "

"I guessed as much when I saw your bag."

"So is it ok?"

He sat there being quiet for a long moment.

"Let me call your parents and talk to them first."

He wheeled himself into his room and was in there at least a few minutes when Jacob got home.

"Hey this is an unexpected surprise." he said as he saw me.

"I good one I'd hope."

"Always good." he brought me into a hug and I held him tightly. No I decided ,I would never let anyone separate us. When he started to release I only held on tighter.

"What's the matter?" he asked stroking my back.

I told him about the fight with my parents and how Billy was on the phone with them now.

"O honey, I'm so sorry." he pulled me to the couch and sat me on his lap, I laid my head on his shoulder as he stroked my face.

Billy finally came out and wheeled over to us.

"I talked to your mom and she said that you could stay here. She wanted you to know that you can come home anytime and that she loves you very much. She said she misses you but isn't going to force you to come home. She also would like you to call her when you are ready." Billy said to me.

"Did you talk to my dad?" I asked tensing up a little.

"No only Bella." Billy said looking to the ground. I could tell he wasn't tell me something but didn't know what.

I let out a relieved breath and thanked Billy so much for understanding.

"Well Nessie you know we will sharing anything we have with you." he said patting the top of my hand.

I let out a large yawn and tried to cover my mouth with my other hand.

"O I'm so sorry it's been a long day." I apologized.

"Come on we can put your things away and get you to bed." Jake said as he picked my bag up and took my hand guiding me to his room.

"Night Billy." I called out as Jake shut the door behind us.

He went to his dresser and started to pull clothes out of the top drawer.

"Jake you don't have to give me a whole drawer I can just keep my things in my bag." I said.

"It's ok it's normal for a girlfriend to have a drawer to herself." he said stuffing his stuff into another drawer. I loved how he said girlfriend it seemed so right.

He picked up my bag and start putting my things away but stopped suddenly.

"I can do that don't worry about it." I said as I got up and took the bag from him.

I looked into it and realized the only things left in it were my under garments. I took them and hurried to put then in the drawer and tried to shut it but it wouldn't all fit.

Jacob seeing my problem came over and started to empty a second drawer.

"Jake stop if you give me two drawers where is your stuff going to go?"

"Nessie most of my stuff got ruined when I started phasing believe me I have more than enough room for your things."

I looked into the other drawers and realized he was right.

I hadn't grabbed any sleeping clothes so Jacob was letting me borrow one of his T-shirts and boxers to sleep in.

I laid in his arms as he kissed the back of my neck sweetly.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"Yes?" he murmured back. I could tell he was close to sleep himself.

"Are you still going to go meet my family to talk about the Volturi?"

"Yes I have to leave in an hour to meet them."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah I'm an alpha, it's my responsibility. But believe me I'd much rather stay here laying with you." he snuggled closer to me.

"Same here but please be careful."

"Sure, sure."

Sleep finally found me and I wished it hadn't. I was back in the cottage fighting with my dad when all of the sudden Jake busted threw the room in his wolf form. I jumped on his back and we ran off. We ran and ran until finally we were states away. I jumped off his back and he phased into human form.

I hugged him and kissed him franticly.

"You and me?" he asked before he kissed me passionately.

"You and me." I reassured him.

EPOV

Yet again Jacob was interfering in my life. Nessie had ran to him after our argument in the cottage. She was just to young to be romantically involved with anyone especially Jacob. He was so much older than her in the maturity factor and could easily take advantage of her. Though I knew in the back of my mind that he wouldn't do anything against her will. I knew how willing she was becoming.

Bella and me met everyone at the big house and I was about to get Carlisle, being the only one other than Renesmee allowed on the reservation, to go down to the reservation to talk to Renesmee when Bella's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Bella it's Billy."

"O hey Billy how are you? Did Renesmee go there?"

"Yes she is here and that's partly why I'm calling."

"Partly?"

"Well yes I wanted you to know that if its ok with you guys I'd like her to stay and also… I want you to know that my son is a trustworthy guy. He loves her very much and I know that he would do anything for her."

What was he doing trying to state his boys claim?

"I agree with you about Jacob, but you have to understand that everything is happening so fast for her. We just want her to have time to breath and live life."

"Bella before you met Edward did you feel like you had lived life at all?"

She looked up to me with love in her eyes. "No Billy I hadn't lived at all." she said not taking her eyes off me.

"Then why not give her a chance to really live?"

"Ok she can stay but tell her she can come home as soon as she wants I'm not going to force her. Tell her I love and miss her. And when she is ready to call me so we can talk about all of this."

"Thank you Bella, now can I please speak to Edward?"

"Um yeah he is right here." Bella said worry lines coming across her face.

She handed me the phone and I took it reluctantly.

"Hello Billy."

"Edward I know you most likely just heard the conversation I had with Bella but I want you to know that from a dads perspective I know how it feels. I really wish you would give Jacob a chance. I only have Nessies best interest at heart. She is the only reason Jacob hasn't ran away in the past few years and for that I will forever owe her."

"I don't care where Jacob goes. Billy no disrespect to you but no I won't be giving him a chance. I might be old fashion but he didn't do this right." with that I hung up the phone.

The family gather and we headed for the clearing to meet with the wolves. I prayed for Jacobs sake that he would not be there. When we arrived the wolves were already in place and waiting. They were all in wolf form but Sam and Jacob.

So he had decided to come, big mistake.

Sam and Jacob nodded to each other and Jacob stepped forward.

"Edward may I speak to you in private before we begin?" he asked trying to show no sign of fear.

"No." I said between clenched teeth

"Please." he said lowering his voice pleadingly looking me in the eyes.

"Jacob right now I don't think you have any right to ask me to do anything."

"Maybe not but I had to try."

"What do you want?" I asked ready to run across the small space between us and sink my teeth into the boy standing in front of me.

He didn't wait a moment to think but just began talking rapidly.

"I think it's best if we let her stay at the reservation to cool off and collect her thoughts. She was really upset when I got home and I never want to see her like that again. She is welcomed to stay at my house as long as she wants to. "

"So what you are saying is that you refuse to give me my daughter back?" I asked disbelieving what I was hearing.

"Edward it isn't like that I swear, she is just needs time to calming down."

"I swear Jacob Black if you lay one hand on her…"

"I would never hurt her." he said cutting me off.

"That's not how I meant."

Every one got even quieter in the clearing. The only noises were the wolves irregular hearts beating.

He thought of his one dress shirt hanging next to a dress that Renesmee had brought. How right it felt to him for it to be there .

"She is in your room!" I hollered. I knew that she would be staying there but never in my worst idea of the situation did I think they would be sharing a room.

"Yeah but Edward it isn't like that."

"What so you two are playing house, trying to be grown ups?"

"Its not like that."

"That's crap Jacob I've put up with a lot from you and now this reaches the limit. You come after my wife and when that didn't go your way you imprint on my daughter! Imprint or not I do not accept this nor will I give you my blessing, even though I am sure you never intended to ask for it!"

We stared at each other and finally after a big breath Jacob looked me right in the eyes and spoke.

"Edward get over it."

"Excuse me?"

"No I refuse to excuse you anymore! You know how imprinting works yet you still refuse to accept Renesmee and me."

"She is my daughter!" I hollered at him.

"And my girlfriend!" he hollered back.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Well I believe it does and so does she. All you are doing is pushing her away."

"I wouldn't have to push her at all if it wasn't for you."

"And what, you would rather her with that Italian guy Alec?"

"Right now yes, I would."

"Go to hell."

Jacob turned around and started towards the woods followed by Quil and Embry.


	22. Something Untold

Chapter twenty-two Something Untold

EPOV

I couldn't believe that Jacob had stood up to me. It wasn't the first time but it was the first time since Nessie had been born. A part of me was impressed that he stood up for what he felt for my daughter but then a bigger part of me wanted to rip his head off.

With Jacob gone Sam stepped forward and addressed Carlisle.

"Will your coven stand by us and fight the Volturi?" After what had happened between Jacob and me Sam thoughts were really unsure.

"Yes, of course." Carlisle answered.

"Has Alice seen anything that can help us?"

"No, but she is keeping a close eye on the Volturi to see when they decided to act. Our plan so far is to lead them here like before."

"Are you inviting other vampires as you did the last time?"

"You are our allies, everything we have is at your disposal."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. And Sam I would like to apologize for inflecting this upon your tribe."

"I don't see it that way, I see it as an opportunity to help the world." Sam's thoughts rang nothing but the truth. He hoped that in this fight he would be saving the lives of the people the vampires would of killed when feeding. "We will keep in touch."

With that the wolves turned and headed back into the woods.

We began heading back home when Bella stopped in her tracks.

"Do you guys smell that?" she asked.

I breathed in and sure enough she was right.

We all began to run quickly to the house.

RPOV

When I woke up I went to the living room to find that I was by myself. I guessed Jacob had gone to meet with my family and Billy must have gone to talk with the other council members. I walked around the small three room house there wasn't much on the walls but a few pictures in frames. I smiled when I saw a young Jacob smiling covered in grease helping Billy work on the truck, that my mom now had.

I tried to lay back down to sleep but just couldn't. I wanted to know what was happening at the meeting in the clearing, but a part of me knew it most likely wasn't going to go well. Jacob wasn't one to hold his tongue and neither was my dad. I heard someone open the door but I laid still like I was still sleeping. I didn't want for Jacob or Billy to come in here and tell me just how bad the meeting with my family had been. Had my dad yelled at Jake had he told him that he never wanted me home. That he disowned me.

I breathed in a little and could tell it was Jake that was home. I heard as he kicked off his shoes letting out a large sign. I felt the bed shift as Jacob came and laid next to me slowly wrapping his arms around me.

The impulse to make sure he was scratch ,well fang, free took over and I rolled over to face him. His eyes were closed, but my movement had made him hold tighter on to me.

I kissed his nose and then his lips softly.

"How did it go?" I asked in a little voice.

"Crappy."

"You were expecting anything else?"

"No."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Want to give me more then a one word answer?" I asked laughing a little.

"Yes." he smiled at me finally opening his eyes. "Sorry."

"It's ok so what happened?"

"Well it started with me asking Edward to talk alone and he refused. Then we argued about imprinting and then he said he would rather you with that Italian prick. Then it ended in one of us suggesting the other go somewhere not to pleasant."

"Let me guess you were the one doing the suggesting?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for sticking up for me." I kissed him on the check.

"I will always stick up for you no matter what."

"I know, but still thank you."

"Your always welcome."

"So what's the deal with the Volturi coming and all?"

"I don't know I kind of left before they started to talk about all that. I'll phase in a minute and get the information from one of my pack."

"Do you have to go patrol anytime soon."

"No I'm good till later tonight why?"

"No reason." I said with a giggle as I leaned in and kissed him suggestively.

It didn't take much to put him on the same path as me. With everything that I had been stressing might happen at that meeting, I was on a strange high that it had gone way better than I thought.

My hands started to wonder Jacobs body as his wondered mine. He wasn't wearing a shirt, moments like this made me thankful for him being a wolf. I wanted to do what we had down last time so I started to unbutton his pants and reached my hand in. He started to push his pants and boxers down to make it easier for me to get to him. I lay there with him stroking him and intertwining our legs.

"Wait." he said pulling back from me a little.

"What?"

"I… I can't do this."

"What?" I said a little hurt.

"Nessie I told your dad it wasn't like this."

"You did what?"

"I told him we weren't physical like this."

"And what did he say?"

"He didn't believe me."

"Well that's his problem." I got closer to him but he backed away again.

"I just don't want you to think that since your staying here you are obligated to do anything with me. I mean I'm ok with just laying here with you."

"Jake I don't feel obligated at all. I know your not that kind of guy. Anything that we do physical is only because it's what I want to do.""Really?"

"Yes really."

"Ok I think I believe you."

"Think?"

"I mean I do believe you…?"he asked looking at me waiting for my answer.

"Is that a question?"

"No?"

"Jake!" I laughed lightly slapping him on the arm.

"O you want to start hitting do you?" Jacob laughed as he went to grab both my hands. I hurried and put them behind me and rolled a little away from him.

"Ha you'll never get me!" I laughed.

"We'll see about that." he dove towards me landing on top of me locking both of my hands underneath me. "Give up?"

"Never!" I yelled squirming to get from under him.

"Say I'm the sexiest guy ever and I'll let you up."

"I'm not going to lie like that." I tired to make it sound like I wasn't completely lying.

"Now ya did it." he started tickling my ribs.

"Stop, stop." I laughed.

"Never!"

"I'm going pee if you don't."

"Fine but you have to sleep in this bed to ya know."

"Fine I'll say it let me go."

"Say it first."

"Let me go first."

"Not a chance."

"Ok then you think you're the sexiest guy ever."

"Nice try but you have to say I Renesmee thinks Jacob is the sexiest guy ever."

"Nope." I let the p pop.

"Then I'm just going to stay here forever."

"Jake!" I finally got my legs from under him on both sides. I wrapped them around him which stopped our laughter at once. I tried to calm my breath from laughing so much and saw that he was trying to do the same thing.

I used my foot to push Jacob closer to me and it did strange things to my body.

He quickly gained my lips and I eagerly let my tongue touch his lips asking for entry. As soon as he parted his lips I started pressing my tongue to his. He started to move his hips into mine.

I felt him pushing into my core and I gladly pushed back.

"I need you." he moaned into my mouth

"How?"

"I don't know."

With him being completely naked and me fully clothed I hurried and started to pull my shirt over my head.

Jacob let out a low growl and franticly reached for the boxers I was wearing. I helped him kick them off of me and he let out a large gasp when he realized I wasn't wearing underwear.

With out another word I pushed Jacob back all the way on to the bed and hurried to straddle him. I was about to attempt to put it in but Jacob stopped me.

"Wait are you sure?" he asked.

"I guess."

"I don't want you to guess, I want you to be sure.

"Ok." it wasn't an answer it was understanding.

I looked at Jake in my hands and so desperately wanted to know how it would feel to have it inside me.

"Nessie if your eyes become anymore lustful I'm going to have to do something about it."

"Well then I hope they get more lustful." I said lowly.

"Come here."

He got on top of me and spread my legs putting his length at my entrance. I bucked my hips ready but he didn't move to enter me. He ran his length on the outside of me and I felt like I was coming unglued.

"Please Jake!"

"Don't beg I don't think I can take it."

"Then just take me."

"O Nessie you know I want to but…"

"But noting come on Jake don't I look good underneath you?" I knew it was a low blow but I felt like I would come apart at the seams if he didn't take me now.

"Yes but.."

"But what?" I cut him off.

"I can't remember exactly."

"Just stay still I want to try something."

I positioned Jake at my entrance and slowly started to push down.

"Nessie." he said in a strained but disapproving voice.

"Just wait." I begged him.

I got his head completely in me. Jake let out a loud groan.

"All you have to do is push if you want it." I asked hovering still over him.

"It's not a it." he said looking into my eyes. "It's you."

"Do you want me then." I started to feel a weight on my heart.

"I want you but I don't think sex would be smart."

"Why do we have to be smart then?"

"Because I care about way to much for us to do this when things aren't right."

"What's not right?"

He pulled what little of him that I had put in me out and started to sit up. He pulled me to sit next to him and took a big breath.

"A lots not right. Like you fighting with your parents, don't get me wrong I love you being here. I just don't like the reason behind it. And it's not only that it's…just… a lot of things aren't right, right now."

"The reason I'm here is because I love you and I don't want to be anywhere else. Jake are you not telling me something."

"That's only part of the reason. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have had that fight with your parents, the Volturi wouldn't be coming here again and you wouldn't have aged to quickly."

"Really Jake we're back on that? I'm ok that I aged like this I mean I'm happier this way. I have you now." He didn't say anything but stared at the bed sheets. "Jake I have you right?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's all going to be ok but Jake you didn't answer me is there something your not telling me?

"I know it will be but Nessie… there is something I need to tell you." his voice was low and he seemed almost to tears.

"Yeah?"

"My dad's dieing."


	23. Returning Past

Chapter twenty three Returning Past

"What no!" I said in disbelief there was no way Billy could be dieing. I just saw him he looked completely normal. It just couldn't be true.

"Renesmee calm down." Jacob said as he put his arms around me. I hadn't realized I was shaken until then.

"No he can't be." I said starting to get even more hysterical. "We can go to Carlisle he can look at him, he can make him better!"

"We already have seen doctors and they all say the same."

"But you haven't seen Carlisle he can help!" I pleaded with him.

"Nessie it's cancer there's no cure."

"Carlisle will find one!" I yelled.

"Honey I'm sure he would if he could but do you know how many people have been looking for a cure."

"But they aren't Carlisle!" I was in tears

"It will be ok." he said patting my back. How was it that he was the one comforting me when it was his father that was dieing.

"How are you ok with this?"

"I'm not but it doesn't help my dad for me to be anything but calm."

"I don't have your strength." I sobbed.

"Yes you do, your very strong it's one of the things I love about you." He hugged me close as I cried

"How long have you known?"

"We found out the day after you left."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to mess up your birthday and I knew it would hurt you. I wanted to be there for you when you found out."

"You should of told me I would of came right back."

"I know."

"We need to go." I said once I had at least calmed my breathing but tears still silently sled down my cheeks.

"Where?"

"My house now."

"What?"

"I need to talk to Carlisle NOW!" we were wasting time the sooner Carlisle started to look for a cure the sooner Billy would be better.

"Ok let me get dressed." Jacob looked worried but grabbed some clothes and threw them on. "By wolf or rabbit?"

I couldn't even laugh at his joke

"Wolf it's faster."

He instantly stripped as we got outside, not wasting time by running into the woods, and phased. I hoped on to his back and we were off. When we reached the house I jumped off but couldn't will myself to go faster then a jog. My parents rushed out of the house to greet me, but my dad froze reading my mind and whispered something to my mother. She stopped in her tracks and I rushed to her arms. She hugged me as we both sobbed but mine were the only tears that shed.

"I… I need to see grandpa." I said between sobs.

"I'm right here little one." Carlisle voice came closer.

I ran to his arms and embraced him.

"You have to…" it was hard to talk as I sobbed. "help Billy!"

"What happened? Was there an accident?" I could tell that Carlisle was instantly in doctor mode.

"We found out the other day that he has cancer and well I just told Renesmee." Jacob said behind me.

"What kind does he have?" Carlisle asked.

"Testicular."

"That's unfortunate have they started chemo?"

"Yes sir. He has gone twice."

I blocked out the rest of what they were saying. Carlisle was getting all the information he would fix this.

"Renesmee it's not that easy." my dad said.

"What do you mean?"

"Carlisle will try his hardest but there is no cure for cancer."

"That's what Jake said and I told him that grandpa would fix it." I turned to Carlisle "Right?"

"I will try but the chances aren't good. Only time will tell." Carlisle said putting an arm around Jacob.

"Come on, come inside and we can all sit and talk." Esme came out pulling me inside the house.

I was surprised to see that the living room was quite crowded. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were all sitting together on the sectional. While Carmen, Eleazar, and Tanya were all sitting in different chairs around the room.

"O good Renesmee you are finally here." Carmen said running up to me and wrapping me in a hug. "O dear sweetie what has upset you?"

I assumed my eyes must have been puffy and red from crying so much.

"Just learned about some bad news about someone close to me."

"Aw Nessie I'm here if you need me." she said as she rubbed my arm. It was so easy to like Carmen.

I said hello to the rest and was sad to hear that Katie and Garret wouldn't be joining us till another week as they had been traveling the world when they got word that we needed them.

"So how has your gifts been coming along?" Eleazar asked me.

"Good I guess I haven't really been practicing."

"Do you know how they work at least?" he asked me

"Um I'm not sure how." I then saw a necklace around Carmen's neck it was a simple gold chain with a small gold locket on it. "Can I see that?" I ask her.

She seems hesitant but unlatched it from her neck and handed it to me. I focused on the necklace and was transported to a small house warm with love.

"Mama." a small boy runs to me and I pick him up and twirl him in my arms. I hold the boy tightly to me and begin to sing softly to him while I rock him to sleep.

When I released the necklace I see that Carmen looks close to tears if she could cry.

"What did you see?" she asks me.

With out saying anything I open the locket and hand it back to her. "Him."

Everyone peered towards Carmen to see what picture was in the locket, I already knew it was of her son from long ago.

"Would you like for me to show you the memory?" I asked her in a whisper. She nodded her head so I placed my hand on her cheek and showed her what I had seen.

When I let go she smiled. "He was a beautiful little boy."

"What happened to him?"

"O nothing he passed because of old age surrounded my his loved ones. I was turned not to long before he was about to marry. I visited him at night and he wasn't sure what had happened to me. I stayed in his life the best I could and was there when the lord took him to heaven." She smiled. "If only everyone was so lucky."

Carmen was wiser then a lot of people. Most saw being a vampire worst possible outcome, but not her she took it in stride. She didn't let it rule her, she kept her loved ones close and abstained from drinking human blood. She was a strong woman. I placed my hand back on her cheek and let my admiration run threw my thoughts.

"I could say the same about you young Renesmee." she smiled up at me.

We visited the rest of the day until I started to get tired.

"Well it was great seeing you guys." I said to the Denali clan as I grabbed Jacobs hand getting ready to leave.

"Your leaving?" Eleazar said confused.

I hadn't realized it till that moment that it would seem weird for me to be leaving right now with my boyfriend. They hadn't been here for my little moving trip.

"Yeah I'm kind of staying with Jacob now." I said looking anywhere else than I was sure there stunned faces.

"O." Eleazar said now finding something very interesting to look at on Carmen's shoulder.

I took Jacobs hand and started towards the door.

"Renesmee can we talk?" my dad asked.

"No dad I'm sorry I'm not ready." I made sure my thoughts were cut off.

My family had stayed very quiet threw this whole exchange and I waved bye to them and started out the door.

"Wait Nessie." my mom called out to me.

"Yeah mom?" I said with out turning to look at her.

"Stay please."

"If what you guys said before still holds, no I won't"

"Can we talk about it?"

"It's late I'll come back tomorrow and we can then."

"Ok as long as you come back." my mom said in a sweet hopeful voice unlike the stern one I had assumed.

Jacob and me walked back to La Push hand in hand taking our time.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me.

"A little."

"Come on we'll go to the diner."

There weren't many people when we arrived which sucked because I liked to people watch. I hadn't been here in so long, it was really one of the only times that I had a chance to be around a lot of people.

Abby the waitress came up to us to take our orders.

"O Jacob who is your lovely friend?" she asked taking her pencil out from behind her ear.

I pang of hurt hit me. This lady knew me, Jake had taken me in here a few times when I was little.

"O this is Ren-" I hurried and cut him off

"Hi I'm Carlie."

"Nice to meet you hun I'll give you guys a few minutes to look over the menu since its your first time." she left with our drink orders.

I didn't say anything and just looked down at the table. It wasn't this ladies fault that she didn't remember me. I looked completely different from when she last saw me.

"Hey you ok?" Jake asked putting his hand over one of mine.

"Yeah just been a long day."

"Do you want me to get our food to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready to leave."

Jake went up to the counter and ordered our food to go. Not ten minutes later it was done and we were heading back to his house.

It had never bothered me about ageing so quickly because it had been the only thing I had ever known but now… it seemed kind of sad.

We were in the kitchen when I finally had to ask Jake something.

"Jake what's school like?"

"Huh?"

"School you know kids your age, homework, stuff like that."

"Ugh sucks I guess why?"

"I don't know just wondering."

"Any certain reason your wondering about school?"

"No it's just something I wonder about you know since I can never do any of that."

"Nessie your smart you don't need school."

"I know I'm smart but still I kind of wonder what the experience would be like."

"Well it's kind of weird. You known that feeling you get when you know the Volturi is coming?"

"Yeah…"

"Well it's kind like that but imagine it with people with bad skin around you."

"Huh? That doesn't make much since."

"Yeah I know but it's the best I can do."

"Your weird." I laughed.

"O crap it's high school all over again."

"Did people really think you were weird?" I giggled.

"No I kind of got along with everyone. Had my two best friends and everyone else was just kind of acquaintances."

"I wonder how many friends I would have had."

"I'm sure you would have been the most popular girl in school, and never have talked to a loser like me." he laughed.

"Prolly."

"Well Ms. Popular how about you go shower while I pick a movie and we can go watch it in bed."

"Just watch a movie?" I asked lifting one of my eyebrows.

"Be good and go shower or you might never get a chance to." he winked at me and I felt my knees shake a little.

"I'm going. I'm going." I laughed.

I hurried to the shower and washed my hair and body. I made sure my legs were extra smooth and jumped out toweling myself off hurriedly. I felt like a worked up teenager excited at the prospect of messing around.

O wait I was!

I threw on some underwear and a T-shirt of Jacobs. Jake was still cleaning up the kitchen when I went in there.

"That was quick." he said putting the dishes in the cabinet.

"I had a good motivation to hurry." I said wrapping my arms around him from behind.

He just laughed and turned bring me closer to him. He pressed his lips to my still wet hair and breathed in.

"Movie?" I asked.

"Sure go pick one." he sighed and let me go reluctantly.

I walked over to the stacks of DVDs planning on picking the first thing my hands landed on.

"Nessie you have mail." Jake called to me.

"Really?"

"Yeah dad must have brought it in earlier. It's addressed to you."

"Weird I've never gotten mail before."

He handed me a envelope and I saw that it only had my name written across it in an elegant handwriting I didn't recognize. It didn't have a return address or anything on the back saying who it was from. I opened it and started to read it.

Renesmee,

I know that you may not forgive me for how I acted but I acted out of love. I knew that Aro would never leave you be if I went back to Forks with you. So I did what I thought was best, I made you hate me. I could never let anything happen to you even if it kills me to do so. I plan on distancing myself from the Volturi and hope to see you again one day. You're a free sprit full of love and light. Knowing that there is at least one person like you, I no longer believe the Volturi's ways of life is right. You have known all your life and yet it's taken me hundreds of years to see it. Thank you for showing me that life isn't set in stone that I do have a choice. My choice is still you Renesmee. I beg that you forgive me one day because the thought of you hating me forever is one I can not bare. If you ever find it in your heart to forgive me please contact me. My life will be filled with empty happiness knowing you are happy some where and bitter sweet memories of the moments we spent together. I've never felt so numb, ironic right since I have the gift to cut off the senses, yet I can't cut off my own completely. Its clichéd to say that I'm hollowed inside and its not all the way true. I'm hollowed out except for my heart. It burns with pain even though it hasn't made movement since I was changed. My eyes sting and I wish for the release of tears that will never come. You're an amazing person and I hope that never changes. I will never be the same nor do I want to be.

I love you,

Alec


	24. Do What?

Chapter Twenty-four Do What?

"Nessie you ok…. Honey?" I heard Jake saying from somewhere far away. I felt him shaking me but I couldn't get my mind to work right.

He… he wrote me.

"Honey your completely white. What's going on?"

He went to take the letter from me to read it but I felt my fingers incase it tighter and closer to me.

"Renesmee?"

I finally let go of the letter and felt him tug it from me. I was staring at the wall blankly so I didn't see his reaction to it.

" What?' I heard him ask in a whisper disbelievingly.

Why could I not even make a coherent noise? So what if he wrote me, he had done me completely wrong. He had come on to me and tried to force me to do something I did not want to do.

He had violated me on my birthday at my party.

He had been a complete jerk to me!

And…and….and he had wrote me!

I finally looked up to Jake and I wasn't sure what he saw on my face but he handed me back the letter.

"I'll let you have some time to think." he walked out the front door and not even moments later I saw a rush of reddish brown fur run past the window towards the woods.

I went to Jakes and mines room and lay on the bed reading and rereading the letter from Alec. Could it be true? Did he really come on to me the way he had because he was trying to protect me. I wasn't going to make excuses for him though because there were other ways he could of tried. He hadn't even contacted me until weeks and weeks later!

I had to talk to him I had to do something. I picked up my cell ready to dial his number but stopped. What was a I doing? I had picked Jacob I loved him why did it matter to me what Alec did? He was nothing to me.

I looked around and saw Jake hadn't taken his phone with him. Great so all I could do was wait here for him to come back and say I was sorry.

I heard the front door open and heard as Billy's wheelchair came in.

"Hey Billy." I said as I walked into the living room. There was a lady in white dressed as a nurse helping him in.

"Hey Nessie where is Jake?" he asked.

"He went out running."

"Ok well this is my new nurse she ugh is going to be coming in every once in a while to help me." he said wheeling himself into the kitchen then to his room leaving me with the nurse.

"Hi I'm Erin I'm with hospice." the lady came over and shook my hand.

"Renesmee." I said shaking her hand back trying not to apply to much pressure.

"O what a lovely name I've never heard it before."

"Yeah my parents are kind of different." I laughed at my own joke. "So what is hospice I've never heard of it."

"Well when there is no longer anything the hospital can do for a patient and the patient decides they would rather live out their time at home comfortably hospice helps. Nurses like me come out to their homes to help them with pain and anything else they might need."

"Wait so your saying that Billy…"

At that moment Jake walked back in looking truly defeated.

"Jake." I hurried to him wrapping my arms around him. For a second he didn't respond but just wrapped his arm around me. It was different then any other hug he had given me where I felt like he would crush me with his excitement.

"Can we talk?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Yeah but who is that?" he pointed his chin towards Erin the nurse.

"Hi I'm Erin. You must be Jacob."

"Yes…" he said confused. "She is from some place called hospice." I said and realization shown of Jacobs face instantly.

"Now I'm told you live here Jacob, right?" Erin continued.

"Yes."

"I have some things being sent here for your dad. A hospital bed, oxygen machine, and a few other things that will help keep the place sterile for him. Where do you think the best place would be to set up these things."

"His room I guess." Jacobs face shown no emotion and it scared me a little. This was just to much for him right now.

"Ok could you help me move things around in there so we can fit everything?"

"Yeah sure."

They started towards Billy's room with me behind them until Jacob stopped and pulled me to the side.

"Maybe you should go visit your parents for a little while." he said.

"Why?" ',

"I just don't want you to have to see any of this stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Please Nessie just go."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"No not at all I'm just going to be doing this to help my dad all day and I thought you might like to visit your family."

"Ugh ok but we still need to talk ok?"

"Sure, sure."

He walked quickly into Billy's room and shut the door behind him.

I grabbed my phone just in case and headed towards Forks.

I was almost there when I caught Tanya's scent. I looked up to see her sitting in a tree by herself staring up at the sunset.

"Hey Tanya." I called up to her.

"Hello Renesmee." she said lifelessly.

"Beautiful sunset isn't it?"

"Yes I suppose." she didn't try to say anything else. I had noticed that Tanya kept her distance from me and I wondered about that.

"Tanya can I ask you something?" I said as I sat in the tree with her.

"I guess."

"Why don't' you like me?"

"It's not you I don't like."

"Then who or what is it?"

"Reneseme what if Jake didn't share the feelings you have for him and then found someone else and married her and had a kid with her and did things that you thought weren't possible and all the while you had to sit there and watch it with out any choice in the matter." she said in one breath.

"I'm not following you."

"Edward was my Jacob. I love him but he choose your mom and now I'm helping defend my Jacobs wife's daughters boyfriend!" she half insanely screamed. She sat there for a few moments trying to collect her self and then turned to me. "Don't think that anything mean I do or say is directed at you, none of it is your fault."

"But it is directed at my mother."

"No not even her anymore." she laughed shaking her head a little.

"My father?"

"Sometimes but mostly I blame myself . I used men as play toys and saw them as disposal. I never killed anymore but still used them. I suppose they didn't mind but still I did that . When your dad found out he looked down on me for it and it killed me."

"Tanya you will find your mate one day." I assumed that's what everything was about in the end.

"I use to believe that but not anymore."

She stood up on the branch we were sitting on and jumped down to the ground with out saying anything more.

I sat there watching the sun finally descend all the way down. I thought about what Tanya had said. It would have hurt me so much if Jacob hadn't returned the feelings I had for him. If he had picked someone else married her and then had kids. My heart felt like it had just been ripped out a little.

What was I doing?

I had it all I had a great family and a wonderful boyfriend. And at the moment I was putting them all threw the ringer. I sat up not sure of which I should take care of first. Jacob would be busy with helping his dad right now so family it was.

I ran to the house and right up to the front door swinging it open. I scanned the room seeing my mom sitting on a chair with a book in her hands.

"O mom." I ran to her and threw my arms around her.

"Nessie are you ok?" she asked holding me tight.

"Yes I am I just want you to know how much I love you."

"I know and I hope you know how much I love you."

"I do."

We talked at least an hour straight about how crazy things were starting to be for me. I told her about Alec writing me and at that she didn't really say much.

"That's something that you have to figure out on your own. At the end of the day you'll know that no one made that choice for you but your own heart." she told me.

"I know it's Jake I want not Alec I just need to tell him now."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Dang good question.

"Thanks mom." I hugged her. I wanted so badly to run to Jacob right now but I knew it would be rude to get advice and dash.

As if knowing exactly how I felt my mom patted my arm. "Go I'll be here when ever you want to come back.

"Thank you mom." I hugged her again quickly and ran out the door.

I was in La Push in the shortest time ever. Something finally went my way today and Jake was sitting on the front porch when I got back.

"Jake!" I yelled running to him.

"Hey tiger where's the fire?" he asked me.

I didn't answer but just pressed my lips to his. I deepened the kiss immediately. I wasn't sure how I was going to apologize for putting him threw more stress when I knew he was dealing with so much. If I couldn't use words then I was going to use body language.

I ran my fingers threw the hair on the very back of his head near his neck and used it to pull him closer to me.

"Whoa wait I thought you wanted to talk." he said smiling against my lips.

"Shh." I whispered. "Is anyone here?"

"No the nurse just left and my dad went to Harry's." At that I lead him into the house straight for our room. We shredded clothes off each other as we went and by the time we were in our room there was only his boxers and my panties stopping us. He pushed me against the wall never taking his eyes from mine.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you." he whispered back.

I walked towards the bed pulling him along with me.

He positioned his weight over me on to his hands on either side of my head as I wrapped my legs around him

I kissed him and he kissed me back leaning in closer to me pressing down on me. I tried to clear my head but his breath was hot and smoldering on my lips. I reached up putting my hands on his perfect chest I let out a little moan when he grabbed my hands and guided them by rubbing them across his chest and torso. I realized what I wanted and I knew that he would stop before it happened.

But before I could do anything he stopped and looked me in the eyes

"Not yet." he said as he released me and started to kiss down my neck and then between my chest till he got to my stomach and caressed my sides with his finer tips rubbing my hips as he got to them his lips following down.

"Your dads going to be home soon." I said after an immeasurable amount of time

"Yeah he prolly is almost here."

"Should we move."

"No I locked the door."

"Trying to make sure I didn't escape?"

"You know me to well." he laughed.

"Can't trust a werewolf."

"Nope." he said taking lips from my skin for the first real time. "There bound to do something

"As long as it isn't that." I complained

"If I don't do it now I might stay forever."

"And that's bad how?"

"Don't tempt me."

As he said that we heard a car pull up to the house.

"Who is it?" I ask even though my hearing was as good as his.

"O shucks." he said in a sarcastic voice. "Its my paw you better sneak out the window." he laughed

"Really?"

"No I'm not even sure if I'm going to let you up yet."

"But your dad." I tried to reason.

"Takes a long time to get inside plus like I said the doors locked."

"Maybe I should put my clothes on at least."

"If you must." he smiled letting me up.

I smiled back at him and couldn't imagine my life with out him. The words I had been searching for since I had first read Alec's letter finally came to me.

"Jake I want you to know that him sending me that letter chances nothing with me and you."

"I want to believe you but does that letter chance things between you and him?"

I was speech less yet again. It had chanced things but I knew not in the way he must think.

"If what he said in the letter is true, then one day I'll forgive him but it's not today. You have to understand that I really cared about Alec but not even close to how much I care and love you."

"I love you to." He brought me into a hug and held me for what seemed like seconds but really must have been minutes.

"Can we try and put this behind us?" I asked.

"I'd really like that."

We got dressed and went to the living room to make sure we didn't leave shredded clothes all over the place. We spent the rest of the day with Billy trying to get his spirits up.

I had been back a few times to my parents house to visit but I never stayed longer than a few hours. My dad and me still hadn't talked yet. I wasn't ready.

I also wasn't ready for the Volturi to come. Caius had told my father that he would send people in two months time and it had been exactly a month and two weeks since we had left Volterra. Katie and Garrett had finally shown up followed by the Amazons.

Today was the day that the packs and vampires were suppose to meet up and plan strategy. I got out of bed as quietly as I could trying not to wake up Jake. He didn't need to wake up till at least three more hours.

"Morning Billy" I said as I walked into the kitchen to start making breakfast for everyone. It was the least I could do since they were letting me stay here.

I looked back to Billy and realized he hadn't said anything to me yet, which was strange. He was a morning person which Jacob had not inherited. I walked into the living room where he sat in his wheel chair staring at the small TV.

"Billy you ok?" I asked touching his arm. He jumped slightly at my touch.

"O Morning Nessie." he said his voice was deep still but the excitement he used to have in it was gone.

"Are you hungry?"

"No not today, thank you honey." he patted my arm and turned his gaze back to the TV. I knew he wasn't watching it, it was just his way of trying to stay out of the way.

I went back to the kitchen and started breakfast. Once I was done I heard Jake getting up at the smell of food and coming to investigate.

"Morning." he came over stretching before he kissed me on the cheek .

"Morning it's all ready if you are hungry."

"Ha me not be hungry your so funny." he sat down and started to eat while I made a plate and brought it to Billy.

"hey Billy if you get hungry there's some food right here."

"Ok." he murmured

I went back to the table almost in tears. When Jake caught a look at my face he stopped eating at once.

"What's the matter?"

I nodded towards Billy and just shook my head.

"Hey old man how about you and me do some fishing today?" Jake hollered over to his dad.

"Not today Jake." he said as he started to wheel himself outside.

"You ok dad?"

"Yea just tired I'm going to go sit out on the porch."

"Ok but the nurse is going to be here in a little while to check on ya."

Billy didn't say anything and once he left Jake turned to me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry honey this is all great but I'm not really hungry anymore."

"Me either. Do you want to go sit with your dad?"

"Yeah but can you give us a moment?"

"Yeah of course."

JPOV

I went outside and sat next to my dad as he watched the birds in the trees. They never came down anymore, but really if a boy kept bursting into a wolf in the yard all the time I wouldn't either if I was them.

"Hey dad."

"Son." he said nodding to me.

"How you feeling?"

"The same."

"That bad huh?" I pulled a fold out chair closer to him and sat down.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"For what Jake this isn't your fault."

"I know dad but I still wish there was something I could do."

"Me to son." he looked at me and I saw that he was trying to be strong.

"You know I would do anything to help."

"Yes I do but there's nothing left to do."

"Are you giving up?" my voice broke at the end.

"No, not giving up just accepting."

"I'm not ready to say good bye daddy." I said as the tears started to fall down my face.

"Aw Jake." he held me close as I cried.

"I don't want to let you go dad."

"I wish I could stay with you Jake and I'm scared that I might never see you again."

"What do you mean?"

"Jake Renesmee is going to live forever and I don't see anything that would ever separate you two."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm going to go be with the woman I love in heaven and you will stay here with the woman you love."

"We will see each other again one day dad. I'll see mom and you again."

"Don't rush son you have your whole life ahead of you and speaking of that." he adjusted himself in his seat and picked something out of his pocket. "I want you to have this."

I opened my hand and he dropped it into my palm. I held my breath as I realized that there was a small gold ring with tribal print on the side and a simple diamond in the middle, it was my mothers wedding ring.

"Dad?"

"You have a good girl in there Jake and I know one day you are going to want to make her yours forever. I'm not saying I want you to get down on one knee right now but I wanted to make sure you were ready when the time came. I don't have much Jake but what I do have is yours. The house, anything in it, the little money I have, and this ring. "

"I'll treasure those things but you already gave me the most important thing, my lineage. With that I have become an alpha, a tribal leader and the most important thing that came out of it was being your son."

"You make a fine alpha and a respected tribal leader and the best son anyone could have asked for."

"I love you dad."

"I love you son."

He patted me on the back until we heard tires turning into our drive way. It was the home nurse doing the her regular checks on him. I helped him inside and into his room where he always wanted to be checked.

The nurse followed and shut the door behind them. Nessie and me settled into the couch to watch a movie making sure to keep the volume low incase they called for any help. My moms wedding ring felt like it weighed a ton in my pocket. And I couldn't help but look over to Renesmee's left hand and picture it there. After a hour the nurses came back out.

"Jacob can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

"Ugh it's ok you can say anything in front of my girlfriend."

"Ok." she lay a hand on my shoulder. "I think it's time to start calling the people you know your father would like to say good bye to."

"What?"

"Darling I don't think he is going to make it threw the night."

"…."…..!


	25. Farewell

Chapter twenty-five Farewell

RPOV

Before I knew what was happening I was being thrown across the small room. I heard someone scream and looked up in time to see Jacob burst into a wolf.

"Jacob!" I yelled as I started towards him.

That's when I smelled it, blood!

I looked around Jacob to see the nurse hunched over with a gash on her forehead. I cut off my breathing as much as I could and ran to her.

"Are you ok?"

"No I hit my head on the side table." she said in a murmur with her eyes closed. "I must have tripped over something and fallen."

Ok so did that mean she didn't notice the large wolf in the middle of the room? I hurried and tried to block her view.

"Get out of here quick before she comes to completely." I said quickly to Jacob under my breath so she wouldn't hear me.

There was a loud bang and the sound of splintered wood. I assumed we would have to get a new door now.

I helped the nurse to the couch, that had now been pushed to the wall. Once making sure she was fine I hurried to the phone.

It rang once and then I heard someone pick up.

"Sam it's Nessie look Jake just received some bad news and I think it was to much for him and he phased. Do you think you could phase and check on him for me?"

"Yeah sure Nessie I'll call you right back."

We hung up and I went to sit next to the half out of it nurse. I wanted so badly to fall to pieces right now but I knew Jake needed me to be the strong one right now.

I picked the phone back up and started to call the members of the pack and my family knowing Jacob wasn't going to be able to do it.

I never told them exactly what was going on but I was sure that each of them knew.

With in seconds people started to show up. I had helped the nurse to bring Billy in his hospital bed out to the living room. He didn't say anything to me other than insisting that I sit by him and hold his hand.

Jacob still hadn't come back and I was getting worried. Sam had said that when he phased that Jacob hadn't been in wolf form, so he wasn't sure where he was.

I knew he must be a mess right now and might just need some time. If he wasn't back in two hours however I was going to send Paul and Embry after him. Embry because that was one of Jacobs closest friends. Paul because it wouldn't be beneath him to drag Jacob back against his will. I knew that even if it was hard for Jacob to be here right now he would hate himself later for not spending his fathers last few minutes with him.

My parents came in followed by Carlisle. They were the only ones being allowed on the reservation just for today only.

My mom came and hugged Billy then me her face fixed in a expressionless façade. My dad came and put his hand on Billy as Carlisle did the same and then went to talk to the nurse.

My dad then turned to me.

"Nessie can I talk to you?" he asked.

I looked at Billy who was still holding my hand.

"Its ok go talk to your dad." Billy said smiling at me.

I got up and my mom admittedly took my place next to him. He took her hand and didn't even flinch at the coldness. I knew that if my mom could cry she would be. She loved Billy like family and even though she had once told me that one by one the people that we loved that were human were going to have to leave us; I don't think she was ever really ready for it.

I followed my dad outside and a little away from the house.

"Renesmee I…" my dad started in a sweet voice but I cut him off.

"Wait dad there's something I need to say."

"Ok."

"Do you remember when we were about to board the plane to Italy?"

"Yes." he looked at me a bit confused.

"Do you remember that couple with the small child?"

"Yes I do, the little boy Samuel had cancer."

"Yea and do you member how you said you were so proud of me and when I asked you why you said for just being me."

"I was very proud you. You were determined to save those people willing to do something you didn't want to. It didn't surprise me because you are a very giving person."

"And Dad that girl that got on the plane is the same one that stands before you now. You think that Jacob has changed me, but dad as much as you might not want to admit it this is me being me."

"No this is something new this isn't you."

"My love for him is a huge part of me and so is my love for my family. Can you only accept part of me?"

"I accept all of you but it doesn't mean I have to be ok with you in a relationship with him."

"It does dad. I value our opinion and I want your approval but in this case I can live with out either."

"What about his opinion and approval? Can you live with out those?"

"His opinions are one of the best parts about him and his approval always shines threw him when he looks at me. So no dad I don't think I could live with out them."

He looked at me for a long time in deep thought.

"You know there was another time when I was insanely proud of you." he said.

"O when was that?"

"In the garden back in Volterra when you single handily took down Alec."

"Yeah I got kind of a rush from doing that. O that reminds me I got a letter from him."

"I know." he smiled.

"How? O wait that's right I told mom."

"Yes but I was the one to send the letter."

I stood there dumb founded had the letter not been from Alec?

"What?"

"He gave it to me the day we left for Volterra and told me to give it to you when I thought you had forgiven him."

Anger rushed threw me and I pulled the letter out of my pocket. I had started to carry it around with me not sure what to do with it.

"And you thought now was the time. After everything with Jacobs dad you send me this! I shrieked at him thrusting the letter at his chest.

"I sent it before I knew about Billy."

"Still dad what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I wanted my daughter home."

"And how was this going to make that happen? What did you think I was just going to read his letter and decide I didn't want Jacob and run home?"

"No!"

"Then what dad? What did you think was going to happen?"

"I didn't know but I had to try."

"Well I hate to tell you dad but you failed."

At that I stormed back towards the house. On the way I smelled Jacobs scent. I wanted so badly to run to him and I have him hold me. But now was the time for me to be the strong one for him.

He looked up as soon as I walked in and I ran to his side. He held me close with his arm as he held his dads hand in the other.

Moments latter Grandpa Charlie walked in. I hadn't seen grandpa Charlie in so long. Billy had made sure to always visit Charlie at his house so he wouldn't come here. I had really missed him but I knew that the separation was necessary to keep him safe. I knew mom wasn't exactly sure how to tell him what happened to me without really telling him what happened.

Mom ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Bells." he said as he patted her back and held her. "Where's Nessie?"

"She's right there by Jake." my mom said biting her lip.

I saw as he scanned the room and once seeing Jacob look confused. I smiled at him and his eyes widened.

"Nessie?" he asked. He blinded a couple of times. I'm not sure what he thought would happen by him doing that, I wasn't going to miraculously change back into the little girl he knew.

"Yeah it's me grandpa."

"Wow I've sure missed a lot."

"You don't know the half of it." Jacob said from my side.

Charlie's eyes went to Jake and a somber look came over his face as he remember why he was here.

Everyone came and talked to Billy. Most tried to joke about good times they had had while others just tried to keep in the tears. Jacob was strong the whole time and would lean into me for a reassuring kiss everyone in a while. His sister was fairing as well and Paul had to bring her outside so she could even breath.

It was getting very late and no one seemed to want to leave. Every wolf and vampire could hear as Billy's heart was slowing down.

Jacob held his hand as he closed his eyes and just like that Billy was gone.

He held on to his fathers hand until someone from the funeral home came to transport him.

Jacob didn't say anything for a long time while I rubbed his back. Everyone had went home and left us there alone.

"I'm going to go for a run." Jacob said in a small voice

"Ok I'll be here when you get back."

"Don't wait up."

He hurried out the door and even though he said not to wait up I did until it turned midnight.

I was laying in our room when I heard a lot of banging and crashing in the front room. I thought it might be an intruder but that never happened in La Push plus I knew I could take any kind of intruder down in a heart beat.

"Aughhh" I heard someone yell in the front room. I slowly got up from the bed and peaked out the door. What I saw broke my heart instantly.

Jacob was in the living room throwing everything everywhere. He was crying erratically and had a slight deranged look on his face. He was mumbling something under his breath but as he threw more things his voice rose louder.

"Said you would never leave me" he yelled as he threw a lamp across the room. "Said that I would be in my forties before I would even have to think about living with out you." He yelled.

He grabbed the picture of him and his dad working on the truck that I was looking at the other day. He started to raise it up to throw it.

"Jake wait no!" I yelled grabbing the picture out of his hands.

He looked at me like he had just realized I was there. He was looking me straight in the eye as he took the picture back from me and placed it on the couch that was still tipped over.

"I'm leaving." he said.

"What?"

"I can't be here anymore

"Why?"

"Reasons."

"Jake I know your going threw something right now but you can't leave."

"Yes I can and I am." he said a little forcefully.

"What about me huh are you just ganna run out on me Jake?"

He didn't say anything but just stared at his feet.

"Answer me Jake!" I said as my voice cracked at the end.

"Are you ganna leave me?"

"No I can't do that." He finally spoke but it was in a voice of a beaten man. A man who felt like he wasn't living anymore just existing.

I took his hand that had been held around himself.

"Do you love me?" he asked

"Yes, of course."

"Then come with me."

"Where?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, but Jake what about our families?"

"I don't have any family left

"That's not true Jake you have your sisters still."

"Rachel is to far stuck up Paul's butt to care about any one else and Rebecca has her huge Samoan in Hawaii. I have no family."

"That's still not true."

"Fine then Renesmee who do I have left because it looks like I have no one left?"

"You have me." I said simply.

He looked at me with so much intensity it almost scared me. He suddenly kissed me. It was rougher than any kiss we had ever had and it became more forceful and needy by the second. He lifted me up not moving his lips from mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he slammed me into the wall. He started his way down the hall way towards his room. Once we were inside his room he threw us to his bed. He finally broke our kiss to get air or least I thought that was why until he ripped my shirt clean off me. I lay there completely stunned and a little turned on. He started to grab a handful of my jeans and I knew they were soon to be the next casualty.

"Jake wait." I said still trying to catch my breath from our frantic kisses.

"No." he said mostly to himself.

"What?" I said in a little disbelief.

"I'm done waiting. I've had to wait to many times I had to wait for my mom to come home but she never did because a idiot driver decided to drive drunk. I had to wait here in La Push while you went to Italy to get pawed at by that Italian loser. I had to wait and watch my father deteriorate in front of me until he died. I'm done waiting."

"Jake I'm sorry about your mom and your dad and even for ever going to Italy but we can't do what I think what we are about to because of all of that. When we decided to do that it should be because we love each other and want to. "

"But I do love you and I do want to."

"Me to but we can't ok?"

"Don't you get it Renesmee I want to be close to you. I feel so… so lost right now. Like I'm disappearing."

"Your not Jake your right here with me." I tightened my legs around him bringing him closer to me.

"I know there's no way I could of made it this far with out you."

"Don't cut yourself short."

"I just want some happiness and you're the only thing that does that for me." He hugged me close. "But I won't force you to do anything."

With that I started to undress him more.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like." I started to undo my jeans

"Wait Nessie you were right, now isn't time I'm not… in the right frame of mind."

"Ok but I still want to hold you."

"I think that's the best thing I've heard all day."

"I won't leave you Jake I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to worry about me leaving ever. I won't go anywhere with out you and I won't die."

"Promise." he whispered in to my hair.

"I promise." I said making sure my voice was more sure than it had ever been before.

We lay there intertwined with each other whispering our love and devotion.

He held me close.

"Renesmee?"

"Yes?"

"I miss my dad."

"I know it's going to be ok."

I could feel as he relaxed and drifted off to sleep.


	26. Nonexistence

**Author Notes: I just want to thank all my readers you guys are amazing. I know it's taken me a while with this story but the last few chapters haven been very hard for me to write emotionally. Also I'm looking for a beta for the end of this story and another I'm doing. Thanks Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Six Nonexistence

BPOV

The days that followed were hard on all of us. Jacob had started to make Billy's funeral arrangement but it began to be to hard for him. I had taken it over and was thankful when Emily volunteered to help. She knew more than I did about how an elder of the tribe would want their final resting place. Billy was buried with in the tribal ways with the attendance of all of La Push and Forks, only days after his passing.

We had all went back to Charlie's after the funeral except Renesmee and Jake who just wanted to be alone.

"Hey dad do you need anything?" I asked Charlie as I found him sitting on the back porch by himself.

"No honey I'm alright." he said in a gruff voice. I knew he had been holding back his tears all day. I was sure some time tonight when he was alone they would come out.

"I'm sorry about your friend daddy." I sat down next to him and hugged him.

"I know you are baby girl, but he is in a better place."

"Yeah."

We sat there just holding each other for a long time.

"So how are you? I feel like I never see you as much." he asked.

"Sorry we're had company for the past two months."

"Company huh?"

"Yeah company."

"Well I guess I can't ask anymore questions, but do me a favor?"

"Sure dad."

"Next time my granddaughter skips a few years and then starts living with her boyfriend give me heads up. I don't always keep my shout gun loaded ya know."

"Who were you going to shoot?" I laughed.

"Jacob of course."

"Really because if I remember correctly even when he kissed me with out my permission you were all ok with it."

"Well that's different you were a young adult, that's my grand baby."

"Where was all this when I was dating Edward at the time?"

"Next to the shoot gun."

We both laughed and talked a little longer. I promised to visit and he promised to keep his gun loaded just in case. Sue came out a little later to say that Renesmee had just called. She said Jake had fallen asleep and she wasn't to far behind him so she would call me in the morning. I was glad they were at least going to get some much needed sleep. I thanked Sue and went inside to help her pick up. The house hadn't changed much well other than some of Sues things here and there. They hadn't decided where to live once they were married.

Charlie's and Sue's wedding had been pressed back dramatically due to everything that was going on. Renesmee wasn't going to be the flower girl anymore, but a bridesmaid. Clair, Emily's cousin, was now going to be the flower girl instead. Nessie had taken the news well saying that she was much to old now to be a flower girl. But in my eyes she was still my little girl.

I remembered only months ago her twirling around the living room like a ballerina. Edward picking her up and asking "to have this dance". And now she was living with her boyfriend as my dad had put it. I trusted Jacob and I knew that it wasn't just puppy love. He would be my son in law one day, a part of my family like he had always been meant to be.

But even more pressing than the wedding or my daughters love life, the Volturi were due tomorrow. I couldn't believe how fast two months had gone. Of course if anyone knew about time speeding ahead of them it would be our family.

RPOV

When I woke up I felt something heavy on my chest. I looked down to see Jacobs arm draped over me. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I snuggled closer to him wishing to stay like this forever. But of course we couldn't. The Volturi were going to be here today and we were suppose to meet with my family, the packs, and our lovely vampire company in the clearing at noon.

I laid still till Jacob started to stir. We got up not saying much but doing everything together. Bathing, dressing, and eating as one. When it was almost time Jake held my hand as we slowly walked towards the clearing.

When we arrive everyone was already there. The packs were off to the side as the vampires all assembled in the middle of the clearing. I felt bad that I hadn't spent more time with the Denali's, Amazons, or any of the nomads. It wasn't like they had all come here to help me protect my boyfriend and families or anything. Risking there own lives for the second time at my calling.

We talked a little mostly about strategy as Alice tried as hard as she could to see what was to come. But of course with the wolves being involved she could see nothing.

"Do you hear that?" my dad asked Jasper.

"Yes someone is headed this way."

"It's only one though where are the rest?" Carlisle wondered.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Esme asked.

"Sam says the pack doesn't hear anyone else coming around us." my dad said.

"Can you hear their thoughts Edward?" Jasper asked.

"I'm trying but whoever they are their thoughts are frantic." He closed his eyes in concentration and it felt like an eternity before he opened them. "It's Jane."

"Jane by herself? What do you think the meaning of it is?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure but she will be here in three seconds."

My mom put up her shield around all of us and we positioned ready for a fight. As Jane walked into the clearing it was dead silent.

"Jane why are you here?" my dad asked taking the lead as always. Carlisle might be the leader but my father was the spokesman.

"To speak to Renesmee." she said in a harsh voice.

"For?"

"I'd like to speak to her alone."

Jacob snarled in protest.

"That won't be happening." my father said to both.

"Fine then can we at least go to your house?"

Dad looked to grandpa who looked to my mom who looked to Jake who looked to me.

"Fine." I said.

We all sat in the living room, for once the room felt to small, with everyone crammed in here. Especially with the wolves right on the outside looking threw the windows. Jake had phased and was vibrating next to me.

"I need to talk to you about Alec." Jane said staring straight at me.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Something's happened and I thought you should know."

"Why me?"

"Because Alec loved you."

"Ok we need to speak alone." I started towards the door but Jake held me still. If Jane was going to talk about Alec being in love with me, Jake shouldn't have to hear it.

"It'll be ok, please Jake." he didn't budge out of the way keeping his glare on Jane. "Please Jake, I need this." with that he moved so I could pass.

Jane and I walked past the wolves who gave me confused looks. We headed towards Forks in the woods neither saying a word until we were deep in the forest.

"Ok this is far enough. Why are you here Jane, what do you want?" I demanded.

"Like I said I needed to talk to you."

"Ok well talk."

"Something's happened."

"I know you've said that now where is Alec?" I had to know he was ok. Even if we were fighting I had to know.

"That's why I'm here.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"I'm getting to that."

"Just tell me!"

"I'm trying."

"Where is he?" I half screamed.

"Dead." he said harshly.

"What?" I felt like the air in my lungs had just been knocked out of me.

"Caius had him killed."

"How? What?" I heard her begin to speak but nothing stuck in my head.

"Caius knew of his plans to get away from the Volturi. He saw his only option was to kill Alec so he wouldn't join forces with the Cullens."

I stared at the ground waiting for it open up and just take me down under.

"Alec refused to listen to Aro anymore. Caius saw that Alec no longer wanted to end the wolves and wouldn't support him with it. He had almost the whole guard ordered to attack him. More than half didn't survive."

"And Alec?" I asked in a half chocked sob.

"The only things left of him were his ashes and something he had been wearing at the time."

I felt physical pain in my heart and tried my best not to try to rip it out all together.

"What happened to Caius?" I asked Jane. I needed to know where he was, I had to avenge Alec.

"I burned that mother fucker into nonexistence." she snarled.

"How your gift is only mental?"

"Exactly a mind can only take so much. I burned him with so much force and for so long he lost his mind. Then I ripped him apart from limb from limb." Jane said with a glint of craziness in her eyes.

"I wish I could have been there."

"I don't."

"Why is that?" I asked getting anger. I knew she must hate and blame me for her brothers death but I felt like I deserved to watch Alec's murderer being tortured out of his mind. For some weird reason I wanted her to attack. I wanted to let out some of my anger even though I knew it wouldn't bring Alec back, but it would make me feel better.

"Because I know my brother would have never wanted you to be a part of that." I saw her eyes soften just a little like they had done when she talked to Alec.

"Well it doesn't matter now he is…" I couldn't get myself to say the words. As if saying them out loud made them more true or something.

"I know it's hard to say but it is what it is."

"Why doesn't it seem like… like you lost your brother?" I asked exasperated. She didn't show any signs of morning other than her physical appearance.

"Renesmee I lost my brother the day he meet you." she shot back.

I stayed silent because she was right. If I would have never meet Alec none of this would have happened.

"Come on lets go back. I know your family and pets must be worried."

"Why do you care?"

"Like I said I know my brother wouldn't have wanted you to have been any part of this."

"I'm already a part of this." I told her as I started to run back towards my house.


	27. To Much

**Chapter Twenty-seven To Much**

**I had walked back to the house in a complete zombie dazed mode. I wasn't ready or willing to open up the feelings that were brought by the knowledge of Alec's death. **

**Jane told my family and friends about Alec and left out the fact that it was all my fault. She also told them with as much thrill as she had told me about what she had done to Caius. **

"**What about Aro?" Grandpa asked.**

"**He didn't send any of the guard after me, so I'm not to sure he is in any kind of mourning over Caius. Well, that and I'm sure he knows none of the guard can handle me." Jane smirked. **

"**How is Volterra holding up with Caius and Alec not there?" Dad asked. **

"**When I left there were whispers of the Romains planning an attack, I don't think it will be successful though."**

"**Why is that?" **

"**Even with Caius gone nothing really changed. Aro is still the leader as always, everyone else has always just been pawns. Even me." she said with a hard face. **

"**And with out you and your brother how do you think they will stand?" Jasper asked. **

"**They might actually lose someone. No one worth any value but still they will lose at least some of the guard."**

**Everyone was quiet as they really let that sink in. The Volturi had a weakness and maybe even after so many attacks from various clans they could even fall. **

**And just like that a plan started to form in my mind. Nothing was decided other than the fact that I was sure Jane would be around to help with it. **

**Bpov**

**Everyone continued to talk until late, Renesmee and Jake had gone upstairs, to Edwards dislike, to take a nap.**

**It seemed so strange to think about a simple action like laying ones head down when a member of the guard were here. The wolves refused to leave with a Volturi member in the area, then proceeding to take camp on the front lawn. Even though Jane had said on many occasions while we were talking, that she was completely done with the Volturi, they didn't trust her. **

"**What will you do now?" Esme asked.**

"**I don't know yet, I've been with the Volturi since I was changed."**

"**Well you are welcome to stay here." Carlisle said to almost everyone's surprise.**

"**What be a Cullen?" Jane scoffed. **

"**No not a Cullen, that is something that you have to work for. We don't just let any one into this club girly." Emmett said as everyone else was thinking it. **

"**You may stay here however as a friend." Carlisle corrected.**

"**Friends with the Cullens?" she said mostly to herself. "Ok then."**

"**We do however have a few rules."**

"**Of course you do, can't be the perfect Cullens with out them."**

"**Exactly, now there will be no consumption of human blood…"**

"**So I have to be a dog eater?"**

"…**No consumption of the wolves, fighting with them, or going on their land." Carlisle continued like he hadn't heard her.**

"**Now your just being mean." Jane said leaning further back in her chair. **

"**Jane this is serious and if you can not follow these rules you will not be permitted to stay here." Edward said sternly to her.**

"**Did my brother do this?" She asked straight to him. **

"**Do what?" **

"**Follow all these rules?"**

"**He tried."**

"**Then so will I." **

"**As always though we need to vote as a family first." Carlisle said. **

"**I remember when you did the same for my brother. And I asked if your compassion was only extended to the ones you believed to be worthy enough for your acceptance."**

"**You are worthy of everything Jane never doubt that, but we are a family we would never do anything that the majority was against."**

"**I'm not use to being around a democracy. **

"**That's all decisions are made. We will have to wait till Renesmee is with us, of course, to vote if you shall stay."**

"**Can't wait." **

**Our friends had stayed quiet threw the whole talk until Edward nodded towards Eleazar.**

"**Jane there is something that seems strange to most of us. How is it that Caius avoid Alice seeing his decision to go after Alec?"**

"**Yes that is something I really would love to know." Alice said from where she had been pretty much molding herself to Jasper. What ever Jane was putting out in her feelings it was really taking a tool on Jasper. It seemed losing her brother had really impacted and shaken her. **

"**Easy, he had a wolf hostage. The guard was in the states handling an exposure risk when they came across his scent and ambushed him." **

**At that moment Sam ran in completely naked along with almost the rest of the pack.**

"**They have Jared and Kim?" he asked pretty much yelled. **

"**I don't know their names, but I did hear her call him Jared once or twice."**

"**Are they ok?"**

"**They are alive if that's what your asking."**

"**How did they stop him from phasing?"**

"**They chained him down and chained the human girl right against him. So if he phased…"**

"**He would kill her." Sam said in shocked horror. "We need to leave now! We have to save them." he said to his pack. **

"**There's no need, before I felt I told them a way out. Any day I wouldn't be surprised to hear from them."**

"**And why should we trust you vampire?"**

"**Because it's the truth and I doubt you want to endanger your packs existence on a suicide attack that is unneeded."**

"**We will not wait a week more. We will go to Italy and help them escape."**

"**You don't want to take on the whole guard."**

"**And they don't want to take on us."**

**Jane was thoughtful for a moment and then trued to my family. **

"**If this doesn't prove I'm a team player I'm not sure anything ever will." she then to turned to Sam and said. " I'll go with you. No one knows Volterra better than me." **

"**What if they capture you since you left them?" Esme asked.**

"**Like I said before, Aro knows that none of the guard can handle me. He would be a fool to send them to fight against me."**

"**Fine we will work together vampire, we will leave tomorrow." Sam said before he nodded to each of us, asked us to send Jake his way once he arose and left. The pack followed him out and we were left with a troubled looking Jane. **

"**Jane I don't think that's a good idea." Edward told her. **

"**Well it's better than them getting all of themselves killed."**

"**What is it?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Jane has decided to leave for Italy today, so she can get Jared and Kim out of Volterra. Before the wolves get their, so they don't have to fight against the Volturi." Edward explained. **

"**How do you go from wanting to eat them minutes ago to trying to save their lives?" Emmett asked.**

"**I'm complicated." Jane said. "Do you have a computer I can use to book a flight?"**

**Edward helped her and paid for her flight. **

"**Ugh I promised myself I would never go back." I heard her say as I walked upstairs to check on Jake and Nessie. As I reached the first landing Jake was coming down wiping sleep out of his eyes as he did. **

"**Hey Jacob there is something I need to talk to you about." I said to him. I began to tell him everything Jane had said about Jared and Kim and that Sam had planned on leaving tomorrow. **

**After the shock wore off of Jake he began thinking aloud. **

"**We had tried to call them after they didn't come back when they were suppose to come back. Then multiple times when my dad had passed. We thought they were still on their honeymoon, that he was to "busy" or didn't have time nor wanted to phase. We never, I never thought he was in any kind of trouble." **

"**There really wasn't any way of any of you knowing. Jake don't beat yourself up."**

"**Yeah I know, but still. Hey look I'm going to head to LaPush and talk things over with Sam. Do you think you could tell Nessie where I went when she wakes up. I won't be to long ok. "**

"**Yeah of course, go handle what you need to. I know the pack will feel better with you there."**

**He smiled at me and headed down stairs, but was pushed aside by a frightened Edward. **

"**Edward's what's going on?" I asked.**

**Before he could say anything however we heard a scream from upstairs.**

"**Renesmee!" we all shouted as we ran upstairs. **

**When we burst into the room Nessie was thrashing around in the bed like she was being possessed. She was screaming and it was hard to under stand what she was saying. Edward was the first one to get to her and he tried to hold her in his arms. **

"**No!" she yelled with her eyes tightly closed while she tried pulling at her hair.**

"**Shhh Nessie it's ok I'm here daddy's here, I'm here." Edward chanted as he rocked her. **

"**I-I'm so sorry. I'm just so sorry Alec. I.." she cried and her words became hard to hear again.**

**Alec! Why was she sorry to Alec? **

**Jacob was clutching the side of the bed looking like he wanted to reach out to Nessie. I put my hand on his shoulder. **

**He looked up to me with sad eyes and whispered "She blames herself doesn't she?" **

**Edward nodded and held her closer. **

"**Its not your fault Renesmee." Jacob said to her.**

"**No, it is! I can't do anything! I couldn't save Billy and now I have Alec's blood on my hands! She cried.**

"**His blood is not on your hands." I said taking her face and making her look at me. "You were here with your family, where you belong."**

"**I should have been there for him. I should have… done something."**

"**Like what get yourself killed like him?" I hadn't realized Jane had come into the room.**

**Renesmee lurched forward and grabbed on to the front of Jane's tunic. **

"**Jane! Jane I'm so sorry." Renesmee pleaded. **

"**Sorry for what? You didn't do anything." **

"**Exactly I did nothing to help Alec."**

"**You couldn't have." **

"**But.."**

"**And how the hell do you think I feel Renesmee. I wasn't there when he needed me, his own sister. I was out running a bogus run for Caius, who just wanted me gone. When I returned they tried to hide it from me saying that Alec had ran off with you and asked to never see me again. But I knew, I felt his loss in my mind. What no one knew was that Alec and me were telepathic with each other. I spent hours calling out to him in my mind, but nothing. "**

**Renesmee had slumped to the floor. I picked her up and sat down with her on the end of the bed. **

"**He… he was in my dream. He was asking me to help him, to save him, but I couldn't. He was always out of my reach."**

**I knew exactly what she was talking about. When Edward and me had first met he had become the lead in my dreams but always just out of reach. But never in those dreams had he been asking me to save him and me not being able to. In that retrospect I couldn't sympathies as much as I wanted to. **

"**Don't beat yourself up. He's gone, that's all there is." Jane said shrugging. **

"**I know. Hey look I'm just really tired. Jake can we go home?" Nessie asked.**

"**Yeah I was heading to LaPush a second ago anyways." **

"**Why?" **

**Jacob hurried and looked at Edward who nodded. **

'**You guys aren't going to tell her right now are you?' I asked Edward in my mind.**

**He shook his head no to me.**

"**Just to go check in with the pack." Jacob told Nessie. **

**I couldn't believe Nessie had missed the whole exchange but I knew that right now she didn't need more things on her. **

"**Nessie you should go say good bye to everyone before you leave honey." I told her.**

"**Ok mom." she said as he headed down. Every one began to follow her. I held Jake back with me and let everyone pass us. **

**Once we were alone I asked him, "How did you know that was what it was? That she was blaming herself for Alec's death?"**

"**She is your daughter and that's what you would of done. You seem to forget that we are best friends I know you better than most." he said smiling. **

"**I'm glad to see you Jake."**

"**You to and if all goes I'll be around more than ya think."**

"**What do mean?"**

"**You'll see." he said laughing as he headed down the stairs.**

"**Jacob Black what the heck does that mean?"**


	28. Ending with a Question

Chapter Twenty-eight

Ending with a Question

BPOV

We were all seated in the living room after Nessie and Jacob left. No one was sure what to do next since we hadn't had a chance to vote if Jane would stay or not.

"Esme can we talk?" Jane asked her.

"Of course." Esme said with a smile.

They exited out the back door and we all watched as they began to walk along the river. It was hard to hear them as they were talking lowly.

"Hey so I think it's about that time to go get all those things we left at the cottage, don't ya think Edward?" Jasper asked trying to keep a straight face.

"I think that's a great idea." Emmett yelled as all the guys even including Carlisle started for the door.

"Really guys, really?" I shouted half laughed.

"O come on the queen of Goth just asked to have a heart to heart with mom and you aren't curious?" Emmett said fighting his way out the door.

"Fine but if we get caught this was all your idea." I laughed as the rest of us sprang for the door as well.

We traveled the opposite way of Esme and Jane, then circled around so they could not hear us as we all piled into the cottage.

"Should we really be listening?" I asked.

"If she wanted privacy she should have walked further out and away from the cottage." Emmett laughed.

"Good enough for me." Rose said as she closed my eyes and listened harder.

"This is what we people with morals call ease dropping." Alice said from her perch on the arm chair Jasper was sitting on.

"Says the woman who can see everyone's future before they have a chance to themselves." Jasper teased.

"Yeah and no one forced you to come Alice." Edward joked. "Now be quiet so we can hear."

"You actually see yourselves as a real family, not just a coven?" We heard Jane ask.

"Yes Carlisle is the father and creator and I'm the mother figure." Esme answered in her soft soothing voice..

"What are the rest of them cousins? Jane laughed.

"No they are all brothers and sisters."

"Jane flinched at that." Edward said seeing her threw Esme's mind.

"So, what your saying is that if I join I'll be your daughter?" Jane said wrapping her arms around herself.

"If you want to be."

"Aro always called us dear ones, but he never meant it." Jane said with sadness and hatred in her voice.

They had finally walked enough into the woods were we could at least see them one of the front windows.

"Aro has said a lot that he didn't mean, but not everyone is like that." Esme said trying to comfort and be honest with her.

"You know I realized that Aro really didn't care about me. Because if so he would of stopped Caius from trying to kill my brother." Jane looked up at Esme with sad eyes.

"I can't pretend to know how you feel I can only listen and hold your hand." At that Esme reached out her hand to Jane.

"What does she think she is doing?" Rose about screeched.

"She isn't going to shock her." Edward said reassuringly.

Jane looked at Esme's hand with confusion at first and then appeared close to tears.

"You trust me?" Jane asked disbelieving.

"Yes I do."

"Why? I've brought nothing to your life's but fear and heart ache."

"No I've never feared you, but my heart did ache. It ached to comfort you. To help you see that the life you were living was not one for you, for any one. You are meant for so much more than that destruction and death." Esme said still holding out her hand.

Slowly Jane reached out for Esme's hand.

"I'd be privileged to have you as a mom." Jane with a small sob in her throat.

"And I'd be more privileged to have you as a daughter." Esme said as she brought their joined hands to her heart.

Jane smiled, actually smiled!

"Are you ready to meet the rest of your family?" Esme asked.

"But I already know the others." Jane said with a confused look.

"We have a much larger family than just the Cullens. And I suggest that if the rest of the Cullens want to be there when you meet them, they better hurry from their hiding place and get home."

"I think moms on to us." Emmett whispered.

Rose smacked him in the back of the head. We hurried towards the house and only beat Jane and Esme by seconds.

"As I am sure you already know, Jane has decided she wants to join our family not just stay." Esme said as she walked to Carlisle who took her in his arms.

"However we cannot vote with out Renesmee like I said before." Carlisle said.

"She has already decided that accepting Jane is what she wants." Alice spoke up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes she decided it the moment Jane said she wanted to."

"Alright, then it's time for everyone else."

"Everyone already knows my vote, yes." Esme said smiling at Jane.

"I say no, I don't want you around my daughter or the rest of my family at that. To much has happened to just have a blind eye." Edward spoke suddenly surprising everyone.

"Bella?" Carlisle said looking to me.

"Jane I hold no ill will to you. I feel sorry for you, but I'm with Edward. I have to think of what's best for Nessie. I say no."

"Rose?"

"I don't trust you and do not wish to have you as a sister. I say no."

"Jasper?"

"I see you feel true regret and also very abused. I say yes."

"Alice?"

"Your decision to stay came as a true surprise to me, I just can't help and feel like it's not a bad decision. I say no."

"Emmett?"

"We haven't had much excitement lately. I say yes."

"As for myself when there is a chance at a new addition to our family I take it very serious. I say yes and I am sure that you will do well with us as long as you follow the rules." Carlisle finished sealing the voting with his.

"Then that settles it, you are to stay." Esme said rushing to Jane and embracing her.

"How do I stay when almost half want me gone?" Jane asked.

"That's the beauty of voting it doesn't mater what the losing side wants. Only the winning." Emmett said with a laugh.

RPOV

"Want to change? I have changed!" Alec yelled at me.

"How have you changed and don't lie to me! I see your red eyes haven't faded any!" I yelled back.

"It takes time Renesmee. And I'm working really hard."

"I'm not say you aren't Alec, but I have so much on me right now. I can't be worrying about you anymore." I said falling to the ground in defeat.

"What are you saying?" he asked kneeling down beside me.

"I have to let you go."

"No you can't!" he said panic stricken.

"Why not?"

"Because I.."

"You what?"

"I love you." he said he tried to bring me close.

"I… I can't tell you that because I don't" I tried to get some distance between us which was not what he had expected.

"You don't love me, but I thought well …"

"Alec do you remember when you first told me you loved me in my dads old room, didn't you notice I couldn't say it back."

"I just thought maybe you were at a loss for words."

"Technically I was, I care about you. I really like you, but love isn't a word I would use to us."

"What word would you use?" he said with hurt in his voice.

"Best friends."

He was quit for a long time not even making eye contact. Multiple emotions ran across his face. Hurt and confusion were the main ones before he finally spoke and even then he simply said, "Best friends is two words."

"Opps." I said shrugging my shoulders sheepishly.

"It's ok I forgive you."

"For messing up the words or for…

"I forgive you for picking a best friend that might have problems with keeping his thoughts from wondering to you constantly."

"As long as those thoughts are pure."

"Sure we will say that." he smiled for a moment and then looked into my eyes. "You were the closest person I had ever had to me other than my sister. You were the first person to show me true kindness. Did I miss led myself into thinking that it was more? That maybe it is possible to just be friends with you? You would be the best friend I ever had, but a part of me still question letting go of the worlds greatest girl."

"I'm really not."

"You are to me." he leaned forward and lightly kissed me on my cheek.

I woke up with a start . I could swear that I still felt his cold kiss on my cheek. I started sobbing but with a strange amount of closer in me. I was insane it had only been a dream, Alec was gone and I would never get to tell him all the things I had in my dream. I wished Jacob were here, but he had left to go talk with the pack. I started to get up, but was shocked still by something sitting on my side table that I was positive had not been there when I had fell asleep. There sitting on the table acting like the biggest slap in the face was Alec's bracelet that matched mine. I grabbed it threw my blanket expecting it to disappear as soon as I touched it. I lifted it my face.

Jane had said that the only remains of him were ashes and something he had been wearing. The last time I had seen Alec he had been wearing the bracelet. Had he been wearing it when he died? I clutched it closer to me as if I could press it into my heart. How did it get here?


	29. Still Here

Chapter Twenty-nine

Still here

Jake and I had decided to have a quiet day together before he left for Volterra in search of Jared and Kim. I had begged to go, but he made the point that if I were there he wouldn't be able to concentrate. So I was stuck here worrying my head off till he returned. Thankfully Landon, the newest wolf, was staying behind to keep communications open. I'm pretty much going to stalk his wolf butt the whole time Jake's gone, I thought smiling.

We were eating breakfast quietly, just enjoying the moment together.

"We should get married." Jacob said suddenly.

"Married?" I asked, stunned, almost choking on the bagel I had been nibbling on.

"Yeah, married. Can I please put a ring on your finger?" he smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat and then drop.

"It's not that I don't love you or want to marry you, it's just…"

"Just nothing, Renesmee, I love you and your dad's right I didn't do this the right way."

"What are you talking about? When did my dad tell you that?"

"When the pack and your family met to discuss the fight with the Volturi, but that's beside the point. He was right, I didn't do this the traditional way."

"We aren't traditional people, though, but it's not that. It's just that… my whole life has been centered around that kind of stuff . When I was little my mom gave me a necklace for my first Christmas to show her love for me. You gave me that really great promise bracelet and even though I grew out of it really fast, I loved it. Aro even gave me a necklace to wear for my birthday.

Then Alec and I had matching bracelets that kind of brought us together."

I didn't let it show that I had seen him flinch at me saying Alec's name.

"And us getting married is something I would love to do one day, just not today."

"I didn't mean at this moment, only that I would give you a ring that you would wear. We could have a long engagement." he said.

"That's what I'm saying, my life has been centered around accessories. That ring would just be another accessory. How we feel about each other, that's what matters." I said as I got up from my chair and walked over to him to sit on his lap. I put my arms around him and buried my face in his chest.

He got up, picking me up and setting me on my feet. He walked toward his dresser and opened it. I watched as he took something out, but I couldn't see what it was.

"This, Renesmee." he said walking towards me. "Isn't just an accessory. It was my mother's wedding ring."

He opened his hand, and there sat the wedding ring of Mrs. Black.

It was stunning, and I wished more than anything to slip it on my finger, but instead I tucked his fingers over it. I held his balled hands in mine and looked deep into his eyes.

"I could live in the dirtiest place in the world with you by my side and it would be the best home. I'd cut flowers for you and put them in a dirty vase to make the room a little happier. I feel like I have to dress up to see you because you're more than worth it. I love to feel the spark that I do when I even think about you. I don't know why but with you I feel better. Like I didn't know I wasn't well until you made it better. But accepting this ring just doesn't feel right, right now. I'm sorry."

Jake was silent, then a smile began to appear at the corners of his mouth.

"But you aren't saying no right?" he asked.

"No. I'm not saying no." I smiled. "I'm just saying not right now, but when the time is right I'd be honored to wear your ring."

"And you won't see it as more accessories?"

"No. I promise I won't see it as more accessories."

"Good."

I laced our fingers together and started bringing him toward the bed.

"Ya know," I breathed in his ear. "I wasn't done with you the other day."

"Oh really?" he said in his sexy husky voice.

"Nope." I let the p pop.

"Well, Ms. Cullen what did you have in mind?"

I just giggled and walked backwards towing him to the bed till we both fell on it.

We spent the rest of the night exploring one another, memorizing as much of the other as we could. We still hadn't gone all the way, but I wasn't worried. We had talked about it time and time again.

We both wanted to, but honestly I didn't know if birth control would work for me. Neither of us wanted to be parents just yet. Plus, I'm sure that if I did get pregnant before marriage, treaty or no treaty, my father would cross the boundary lines to kill Jake.

So instead, we worshiped and adored each other through the night, while resisting the one thing that might quench the thirst.

When I woke, I saw Jake moving around the room, trying to get dressed quietly.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't want to wake you." he said, coming over to the bed and giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"It's okay, I want to be with you all the time I can before you have to leave."

"Me too, but I thought it might be easier to leave. Especially with out having to look in your eyes, even though I wanted one last look into them before I left."

He cupped my face in both of his soft, large, warm hands. He brushed his lips against mine and I eagerly leaned forward into him. I put my arms around his neck, trying to pull him to the bed, but he knew exactly what I was trying to do.

"I can't, I've got to get going, but the pull I have to you is making it very hard to leave." He said, smiling as he sat me up.

"Do you think it's like this with all imprints?"

"Maybe, but I think it's more than that for us."

"Maybe." I said, resting my head on his chest.

"Go back to sleep; it's still really early, I don't think it's even four yet." he said, stroking my hair from my face.

"No. You can't make me." I said' closing my eyes and burying my face in his chest even more.

He just laughed quietly as he held me closer.

When I opened my eyes again I was laying in our bed alone. I felt his absence throughout the house as I got up and dressed. I had to get out of here. Maybe I'd go hunt down Landon like I had planned to do before.

I started to walk around La Push waiting for everyone else to wake up since it was only eight. Jake couldn't have been gone that long.

I didn't like the idea of Jake being gone, but now I could finally think of all the things I had wanted to shield him from.

The main thing was the crazy dreams I had been having. Alec had come back to me every time I had gone to sleep since the first time he appeared.

I had talked to him each time in different places. The mall food court, a field of flowers, an old library with a ton of books, and the list went on and on.

I hadn't told Jake any of this, though, because I knew mentioning Alec would only hurt him. This was something I was just going to have to figure out on my own.

In a way, it was like being able to have Alec in my dreams and Jake in my real life.

I wanted to talk to my family about all of this too, but with Jane there I knew bringing up Alec was another bad idea. She might have a hard shell, but either way Jane was still a sister who lost her brother. I didn't have siblings so I couldn't imagine what she was going through. I didn't even want to compare it to losing any one in my family.

I pushed the thoughts aside, but more filled its place instantly. Like how Alec's bracelet had gotten into my room. I wanted to ask Jane if she put it there, but that would be bring up Alec. There was no way that the bracelet had just appeared on it's own. So who was to blame?

I had been walking for what seemed like forever when I saw people finally getting up and going about their day. I tried looking for Landon, but he was nowhere to be found. I guessed he was running perimeter checks or something. He must have a lot on him I thought sadly. With him being one of the only wolves still here he must be swamped. I decided then and there that I would help him all I could while the others were away.

I started to run the perimeter not really sure what I was looking for. After the fourth lap I wasn't sure how the wolves could stand this. I was so bored and honestly felt kind of silly running in a circle over and over again.

I stopped running and started to walk home. I was just a few feet from the front door when I started to feel a strange feeling. Something was off and I wasn't sure what. I opened the door slowly and peered inside. Everything was as I had left it, so I shrugged it off. I must just be all up tight since Jacob wasn't here.

I couldn't wait for him to get home. I didn't like us being a part, it was almost painful. I didn't even know how I had lived through being away from him when I went to Volterra what felt like years ago. He was my everything and I would never love another. Nor had I ever, not even Alec.

It was midmorning by now, so I decided to eat some brunch and head over to my parents'. I walked into Jacob's and my room to grab a change of clothes so I could just stay there while Jacob was away.

I noticed on my dresser there was a folded up piece of paper. I happily skipped toward it. Jacob was so sweet leaving me a note, I thought. I wondered how I hadn't seen it before. I lifted the small piece of paper and opened it. What was written on it made a cold shiver go up my spine and any blood I had leave my face. On the plain piece of paper was a message written in a handwriting I was afraid to admit that I knew. I looked down at it, reading it once more to make sure I was seeing it right.

'I'm still here.-A'

Hey guys so I know this is a horrible way to end this story, but it is what it is J. The squeal I have decided is going to be called, Vintage. Keep a look out for it coming in the next few weeks. I want to thank all of my readers. You guys stuck by me with all my crazy schedules and still kept reading. If you can't wait for Vintage then of course check out my other fan fic Famous. Also my co written ones What a Tangled Web and Twilight in EPOV. Of course reviews would be great. I'm going to miss this story and believe me Vintage is already in progress.

C.M. Cullen


End file.
